La magie de Merlin
by ilem-a
Summary: Episode 3: Post saison 4 : cette fiction fait suite à l'Aube d'Albion et au Choix de Morgane. Après avoir chassé Merlin de Camelot dans un mouvement de rage, Arthur n'arrive pas à se ressaisir. Gwen réussira-t-elle à infléchir son opinion et à le réconcilier avec Merlin ? Arthur acceptera-t-il enfin la magie de Merlin ?
1. Résumé, disclaimer et note

LA MAGIE DE MERLIN

Disclaimer: Merlin n'est pas à moi, aucun profit n'est tiré de cette fiction.

Contexte : post saison 4, situé après A l'Aube d'Albion et après Le Choix de Morgane, 3ème volet de la triogie (mon 503 virtuel)

L'histoire:

Après avoir chassé Merlin de Camelot dans un mouvement de rage, Arthur n'arrive pas à se ressaisir.

Persuadé que son plus fidèle ami a essayé de le tuer, malheureux et démoralisé, il semble n'avoir plus de goût pour rien... au point de se désintéresser des affaires du royaume et de l'unification d'Albion.

Guenièvre s'efforce de tenir la barre pour deux mais sent que la situation ne pourra pas s'éterniser.

Elle va tout mettre en œuvre pour tenter de réconcilier Arthur et Merlin...

Réussira-t-elle à convaincre le Roi de se mettre en quête du jeune magicien dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent enfin se réconcilier tous les deux ?

Merlin trouvera-t-il le moyen de convaincre Arthur que la magie est un don et non une malédiction ?

Note : merci à ceux qui entament cette troisième partie avec enthousiasme, W.I.P. mais je promets de terminer bientôt, faites-moi part de vos commentaires pour que je sache si je dois continuer ou m'arrêter... n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez aimé et détesté.


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

C'était arrivé en pleine salle du conseil, alors qu'Arthur était assis à la Table Ronde, entouré de tous ses chevaliers.

Jamais le Roi n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui l'attendait ce matin-là.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce jour, qui jusque là avait ressemblé à n'importe quel autre, deviendrait soudain celui où le monde s'effondrerait sous ses pieds.

Pourtant, il avait suffi d'un instant pour que tout bascule, irrémédiablement.

Et Arthur n'avait rien vu venir – à aucun moment. Il avait été aveugle, _encore une fois._

Merlin avait une mine affreuse depuis l'aube, bien sûr. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Comment Arthur aurait-il pu imaginer que la triste figure de son serviteur ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec d'obscurs projets d'assassinat qu'il fomentait en secret à son encontre ?

Gaïus venait tout juste de mourir, après tout !

Arthur savait que Merlin considérait Gaïus comme son père et il éprouvait une profonde sympathie pour son ami dans le deuil qui l'affligeait. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du sentiment de perte qu'il avait ressenti quand son propre père était mort, un an auparavant...

Bien sûr, les circonstances étaient différentes : Uther était décédé des suites des blessures que lui avait infligées un assassin, et des maudits enchantements d'un vieux sorcier fourbe.

Il avait eu une mort terrible.

Gaïus, lui, était parti en paix, pendant son sommeil, ce qui était pour Arthur une grande consolation.

Mais le résultat était le même : comme Arthur avant lui, Merlin se sentait maintenant orphelin – privé de la présence rassurante de son mentor et de ses conseils avisés. Et Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer pour son ami. Il aurait voulu pouvoir trouver les mots pour le réconforter, comme Guenièvre savait si bien le faire, ou, si ce n'était les mots, tout au moins la bonne attitude, comme Gauvain qui semblait avoir l'art et la manière de partager un grand chagrin en s'épanchant dans l'alcool plutôt que dans le verbe.

Mais il avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, et, une fois de plus, il s'était retrouvé bien ennuyé quand il avait fallu passer à l'action. Il n'avait été capable de donner à Merlin qu'une tape sur l'épaule pour lui faire savoir qu'il partageait sa peine, s'agaçant lui-même de ses piètres talents en matière de communication.

Pour être honnête, Arthur était plus préoccupé par la perte de Gaïus, et la tristesse de Merlin, que par ce qui se disait au Conseil, au moment où c'était arrivé – même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître parce qu'il avait appris depuis qu'il était Roi à avoir toujours l'air profondément absorbé par ce que lui disaient ses conseillers quand il était en assemblée avec eux.

Léon était en train de parler de Bayard, et de la manière dont il réagissait aux négociations concernant la fondation d'Albion, et Arthur l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite; voilà ce dont il se souvenait plus ou moins.

Puis, son univers avait basculé.

Il avait basculé quand Merlin – le serviteur le plus fidèle, le compagnon le plus indispensable qu'il ait jamais eu, _son ami de toujours, SON Merlin_ – avait bondi au-devant de lui la main tendue, en hurlant dans une langue ancienne et effrayante, les yeux changés en brasier ardent, un masque de détermination plaqué sur son visage habituellement inoffensif.

Arthur n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qui se passait.

Il avait vu l'épée magique voler tout droit vers son cœur, et vaguement compris qu'il était déjà trop tard pour réagir, mais il était plus absorbé par l'or éclatant qui brillait dans les yeux de Merlin que par le danger qui fondait droit sur lui, parce que cet or-là – cet or-là était magique, et Merlin n'était pas un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur avait frôlé la mort de très près.

Mais l'épée meurtrière s'était plantée dans le mur, juste à côté de lui, au lieu d'atteindre son but – alors il avait retrouvé ses esprits, et il avait _réalisé pleinement _ce qui venait tout juste de se produire.

Merlin l'avait trahi.

Merlin.

Arthur avait senti son esprit se détraquer à cette pensée.

Quelque chose en lui avait rugi : _Non, non, pas Merlin._

C'était tout ce qu'il arrivait à se dire en regardant l'expression ahurie de son serviteur bien-aimé qui venait d'essayer de le tuer au vu et au su de tous les chevaliers de Camelot - parce que, des trahisons, il en avait connues – d'innombrables trahisons, Morgane, Guenièvre, Lancelot, Agravain, tous ces êtres qu'il aimait et qui lui avaient planté des couteaux dans le dos, mais à chaque détour du destin, à chaque moment de douleur, à chaque réalisation brutale, Merlin _avait été là, _là pour le réconforter, pour le secouer, pour l'obliger à regarder vers l'avenir, là pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas qu'un imbécile et qu'il valait quand même _quelque chose _même s'il était parfois aveugle_, _là pour se tenir à ses côtés avec ses remarques inutiles et ses plaisanteries même pas drôles, là pour le ramasser à la petite cuiller quand il avait besoin de l'être, pour le nourrir de force quand il refusait de manger et pour voir le meilleur en lui, _là, _tout simplement, comme seul le meilleur des amis pouvait être là.

Et voilà que Merlin venait d'essayer de le tuer.

Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il _fait _pour que Merlin le haïsse au point de vouloir l'embrocher ? Et surtout – depuis quand projetait-il son coup ?

-Sire, dit Merlin, bouleversé, en faisant un pas en avant.

Et il semblait si attentif, si préoccupé si _Merlin _en disant cela, que pour un peu, Arthur aurait presque pu croire qu'il venait de rêver toute la scène : les mots anciens, les yeux dorés, la main tendue, l'épée meurtrière.

Mais il n'était pas aveugle _à ce point-là._

_Mensonge, _pensa-t-il, le cœur brisé de rage et de douleur, en se souvenant des ravissants sourires que Morgane faisait à Uther juste avant de le renverser. Pourquoi les plus talentueux menteurs étaient-ils toujours les plus adorables ? Pourquoi vous donnaient-ils à ce point envie de les croire, à ce point envie de tout leur pardonner ?

Merlin regardait les chevaliers à présent, vaguement indigné, l'expression faussement innocente.

-Non, je n'ai pas... ce n'est pas moi qui... mais enfin, jamais je ne voudrais faire de mal au Roi vous le savez !

Arthur sentit son cœur se fermer sur ces paroles, et ce fut avec un humour sans joie qu'il se dit : _n'ai-je pas toujours pensé que tu serais incapable de trouver ton propre arrière-train même si ta vie en dépendait ? Je devrais être satisfait que tu soies aussi peu dégourdi. C'est sans doute à cause de ça que tu n'as pas su me tuer correctement non plus._

-Idiot, cracha-t-il, d'une voix glaciale. Tu as raté ton coup.

Merlin lui adressa un regard meurtri – comme si c'était _lui _qui était en faute.

Et ce fut à cet instant – à cet instant précis, qu'Arthur décida d'arracher cette fausse innocence de ses traits de menteur pour qu'il montre son _vrai visage. _Il voulait voir à qui il avait fait confiance, durant toutes ces années, il voulait savoir à quel point il avait été sot et aveugle. Il brandit son épée et il cessa de réfléchir. La rage et la douleur le rendaient à moitié fou. Il pensa : _finissons-en puisque c'est ce que tu veux._

Il était certain que Merlin l'attaquerait et il était certain que son épée ne vaudrait pas grand chose contre une incantation, mais pour être honnête, il se moquait de mourir. Il avait l'impression qu'une très grande part de lui-même était déjà morte quelques instants plus tôt – sans doute, la meilleure moitié.

Il arma son bras guerrier et l'abattit de toutes ses forces, remarquant à peine que Merlin n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et le dévisageait de ses grands yeux bleus – des yeux de biche effrayée, des yeux d'ami malheureux, des yeux de sorcier mensonger. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il sentit sa fureur augmenter d'autant plus; qu'espérait-il donc _prouver _? Qu'après avoir été capable d'essayer de le tuer stupidement, il était capable de se laisser tuer tout aussi stupidement ?

Eh bien très bien, puisque c'était ce qu'il voulait !

Mai ensuite, Arthur entendit la voix perçante et terrifiée de Guenièvre et elle jaillit de nulle part pour s'interposer entre lui et sa cible. Il réussit de justesse à éviter de la pourfendre avant de comprendre ce qu'elle fabriquait.

Elle osait _protéger Merlin ! _Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. N'avait-elle pas vu ce qui s'était passé ?

-Pousse-toi, Guenièvre ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix pleine de rage.

Mais à sa grande surprise, elle lui répondit :

-Non !

Et elle resta où elle était, face à lui, prête à le défier. Elle avait son expression obstinée – celle qui promettait qu'elle ne risquait pas de changer d'avis sur la question, et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de se sentir spolié.

Ses boucles étaient en désordre, les larmes roulaient sur son visage, sa poitrine se soulevait trop rapidement dans son corsage, mais ses yeux étincelaient et sa main agrippait convulsivement celle de Merlin.

Arthur n'arrivait pas à croire, qu'elle soit prête à risquer sa vie pour un assassin doublé d'un imbécile. Et il était clairement outragé de la voir se mettre dans un état pareil pour _Merlin. _On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à nouveau à défendre Lancelot ! Elle était _sa _Reine ! C'était pour _lui _qu'elle était censée s'inquiéter, crier, pleurer, après qu'il soit passé à deux doigts de la mort !

-C'est un sorcier, hurla-t-il. C'est un sorcier, c'est un menteur, c'est un traître, c'est un idiot, c'est le plus pitoyable assassin de toute l'histoire de Camelot et je vais le tuer _sur-place !_

-Arthur non ! cria Guenièvre, refusant de le laisser passer.

Il la bouscula pour la dépasser, mais elle s'accrocha à son bras ; il voulut la repousser en arrière, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire mal et il retint ses forces, tandis qu'elle se mit à lutter de toute son énergie pour lui arracher Excalibur. Elle criait : «C'est Merlin, Arthur ! C'est Merlin !» comme si cela voulait encore dire quoi que ce soit. Arthur hurla en retour : «Il vient d'essayer de me tuer !». Mais Guenièvre était diablement plus forte qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer et elle réussit à lui arracher son épée, qui tomba sur le sol dans un cliquetis métallique.

Il lui lança un regard brûlant.

Il se sentait plus mortifié qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et il était furieux contre elle.

_Sa femme_ venait de l'humilier devant tous ses chevaliers par deux fois, prouvant que non seulement elle ne s'inquiétait pas de lui, que non seulement, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, mais qu'en prime, elle était prête à se battre avec lui _physiquement _si nécessaire. Quel sorte de respect était-ce là ?

Elle dut percevoir la colère incontrôlable qui se saisissait de lui, parce qu'elle recula d'un pas, hors d'haleine.

-Ce n'était pas lui, s'exclama-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix., en joignant les mains. Ce n'était pas lui, Arthur, ce n'était pas -

Il se détourna d'elle, délaissant Excalibur, la laissant parler comme bon lui semblait. Peu lui importait; ils règleraient cette question-là ensemble _plus tard, _sur l'oreiller, si toutefois il était disposé à jamais recommencer à partager son oreiller avec elle_. _Et il lui expliquerait alors comment il convenait qu'une femme traite son mari, et qu'une Reine traite son Roi.

Il se retourna vers Merlin, reportant sur lui toute sa rage, et il gronda : « traître ! ».

Merlin lui adressa son regard de chien battu et protesta :

-Arthur, je vous jure que -

Arthur lui envoya son poing dans la figure, et ça lui fit _du bien. _

-Faisons ça à la loyale, si vraiment tu veux te débarrasser de moi, rugit-il. Sois un homme pour une fois Merlin ! Utilise tes poings !

Il frappa une seconde, puis, une troisième fois. _Trahi, trahi, trahi, _répétait la petite voix sourde qui pulsait en lui. Il voulait que Merlin se batte. Il voulait sentir ses poings, éprouver physiquement la morsure de sa haine. Tout plutôt que le mensonge de cette innocence à laquelle il ne croyait plus. Bas les masques. Que la vérité éclate.

-Qu'attends-tu pour répliquer, Merlin? Vas-y ! Fais ce que tu projettes de faire depuis... combien de temps maintenant ? Un mois, un an, dix ans ? Utilise un autre de tes maudits sortilèges pour en finir avec moi, et ne me rate pas, cette fois, espèce d'idiot ! Tue-moi ! Tue-moi puisque c'est ce que tu veux, comme tous les autres sorciers ! Te débarrasser du Roi de Camelot, du Roi des imbéciles, qui prend ses ennemis pour ses amis !

Arthur cognait, de toutes ses forces, pour faire jaillir la vérité. Il ne voyait plus rien ses yeux étaient embués. Il avait mal aux poings, il avait mal au cœur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas encore mort. Et puis, soudain, il sentit des rondeurs et des courbes sous ses poings serrés à la place des angles osseux du corps de Merlin et il se figea, sous le choc. Il venait de frapper Guenièvre. Elle s'était _encore _interposée. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle était en larmes, mais elle tendit les mains pour le faire reculer, et il s'écarta, envahi par la honte.

Il avait honte d'avoir levé la main sur elle. Il avait honte de l'avoir fait pleurer. Mais aussi, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle vienne se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas ?

-Arthur ! appela-t-elle, implorante.

Il essaya de l'écarter, à nouveau, sans la blesser, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire.

-Il y a une explication, il y a forcément une explication. Je ne peux pas vous laisser tuer Merlin. Arthur, je vous en prie. Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'a pas essayé de vous tuer, il n'aurait jamais fait ça, il vous aime beaucoup trop.

Elle essaya de le toucher, avec délicatesse, mais il recula, parce qu'il avait l'impression que sa douceur le brûlait. Il regarda Merlin, qui était à terre, haletant, le visage en sang, le regard défait.

Ses grands yeux bleus étaient trempés et des larmes brûlantes roulaient sur ses joues meurtries.

Et l'espace d'un instant, Arthur sentit son cœur chavirer à la pensée qu'il venait de battre _son _Merlin, ce garçon toujours gentil, enthousiaste et maladroit qui avait en lui une confiance inébranlable et qui l'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde. Sauf quue – ce Merlin-là n'existait pas, n'existait plus. Ce Merlin-là était un mensonge et le véritable Merlin était, non seulement un sorcier, mais un assassin.

-Tout le monde l'a vu !

-Non, ce n'était pas lui ! s'écria farouchement Guenièvre.

-C'est un sorcier et un menteur, rugit Arthur.

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Gauvain se placer aux côtés de Guenièvre, _entre lui et Merlin, _avec une expression incertaine sur le visage. Merlin avait-il donc tant d'amis à la Cour de Camelot, et lui, si peu, alors qu'il en était le Roi ?

-La Reine a raison, Arthur il doit forcément y avoir une explication, dit le chevalier d'un ton hésitant.

Arthur regarda son traître de serviteur, qui malgré sa forfaiture réussissait à lui voler l'allégeance de sa femme et de l'un de ses meilleurs chevaliers. Il essayait de parler, mais sa bouche était pleine de sang. Quand il réussit à trouver sa voix, elle ne filtra qu'à grand peine à travers ses lèvres tuméfiées.

-Pardonnez-moi, Sire, dit-il. J'aurais voulu, je voulais, j'essayais de... vous auriez dû l'apprendre autrement mais je n'ai pas trouvé le moment de...

_Il admet._

Arthur crut qu'il allait perdre la tête. Il sentit, que si Merlin restait là, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus, il le tuerait vraiment. Peut-être qu'une part de lui ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Peut-être fut-ce pourquoi il hurla :

-Hors de ma vue.

-Je ne veux pas vous quitter, protesta Merlin, d'une voix pitoyable. Quoique vous puissiez croire... je suis toujours votre serviteur.

-Depuis combien de temps me mens-tu, depuis combien de temps joues-tu les idiots en attendant l'heure de me poignarder dans le dos avec ta magie comme l'a fait Morgane ? Quand je pense... que je te faisais confiance ! Hors de ma vue et de mon royaume à jamais ou je te tuerai !

Arthur joignit le geste à la parole, et se retrouva devant Gauvain, qui lui barrait la route. Son chevalier le contint en l'entourant avec ses bras, comme s'il était un enfant qui risquait de se blesser lui-même, décuplant sa rage. Il lutta furieusement mais Gauvain était déterminé à l'empêcher d'arriver jusqu'à Merlin.

Arthur entendit Guenièvre crier :

-Va-t'en, Merlin ! Va-t'en ! Cours !

Et à son grand soulagement, Merlin, sortant de sa torpeur, finit par lui obéir, disparaissant enfin de sa vue, emportant avec lui l'envie de tuer qui tenaillait Arthur.

Au moment où son serviteur en fuite passait la porte de la salle, le Roi terrassé sentit ses jambes le lâcher, la douleur le submerger, et ses propres larmes, inonder son visage, si brutalement que ce fut comme si c'était lui qui venait tout juste d'être roué de coups. En pensée, il revoyait tous les souvenirs où Merlin était présent, et il se rendait compte que Merlin faisait partie de tous ses souvenirs. Le vide qu'il ressentait à la place qu'avait prise dans son cœur cet ami toujours présent était insupportable. Il savait qu'il ne se relèverait pas de la morsure de cette trahison-là.

Il sentit les bras aimants de Guenièvre se refermer sur lui pour le sauver, et il enfouit son visage contre son épaule pour cacher ses sanglots. Elle le recouvrit des boucles de ses cheveux, et elle le serra, fort, comme il avait besoin de l'être, dans une étreinte farouche et protectrice.

Mais au-dessus de sa tête, il l'entendit s'exclamer :

-Laissez-le quitter Camelot en paix ! Si vous le touchez, vous aurez à en répondre devant moi !

Et il sut que même maintenant, alors qu'elle le voyait à terre, elle se souciait encore de Merlin plus que de lui.

Ensuite il n'entendit plus rien, parce qu'il était assourdi par le son de ses propres pleurs.

Ses larmes coulaient parce qu'il savait que le monde avait basculé, et que tout était changé pour toujours...


	3. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2

Arthur détestait se donner en spectacle. Il avait appris à contrôler ses sentiments, pas à les étaler publiquement. Toute sa vie, il s'était répété qu'il devait savoir faire preuve de dignité et de sang froid dans toutes les situations. Et pourtant, il venait de s'effondrer en larmes dans les bras de sa femme sous les yeux de tous ses chevaliers comme s'il était un enfant – et non le Roi de Camelot. Quand il s'aperçut de l'image qu'il devait offrir, la honte le terrassa. Il se raidit, se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte de Guenièvre, et se redressa pour s'apercevoir que ses hommes formaient autour de lui un cercle étroit et protecteur. Il vit la compassion et l'incrédulité dans leurs regards et il se sentit incapable d'affronter leur sympathie. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : quitter la salle du conseil et partir s'enfermer dans ses appartements. Une petite voix, en lui, lui soufflait qu'il s'agissait là d'une réaction puérile, mais se traîner jusqu'à son lit pour se laisser aller à la douleur qui le brisait loin de tout témoin indésirable était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait aspirer dans la situation présente_. _

_Qu'on me laisse en paix. _

-Sire, dit Léon, en faisant un pas vers lui. Que voulez-vous que nous fassions ? Devons-nous rattraper Merlin et le mettre aux arrêts ?

Arthur cligna des yeux face au plus ancien de ses chevaliers qui le dévisageait, dans l'expectative, puis, son regard glissa instinctivement vers Guenièvre, dont les grands yeux noirs l'imploraient en silence : _non. _Gauvain se tenait aux côtés de la Reine, une expression alarmée sur ses traits, les poings légèrement serrés.

Tous les autres chevaliers – dont Elyan, Perceval, et Solel – semblaient attendre qu'il donne confirmation de cette décision comme si c'était la seule à prendre.

Arthur savait qu'il aurait dû donner cet ordre. C'était ce que son père aurait fait. C'était ce que n'importe quel Roi digne de ce nom aurait fait. C'était ce qu'il était logique de faire.

Merlin était un assassin et un sorcier et il ne méritait pas d'autre sort.

Mais si Arthur aurait pu étrangler Merlin à mains nues, l'embrocher vivant ou le tuer à force de coups sur la tête dans la rage qui s'était saisie de lui tout à l'heure - alors qu'il était bouleversé et hors de lui-même – il était incapable d'imaginer Merlin – _son Merlin -_ pourchassé, arrêté et brûlé, même sachant qu'il était un traître et un imposteur.

Il ne pouvait pas ordonner la mort de Merlin de sang froid parce que la simple pensée de Merlin lié sur le bûcher le rendait malade.

Il aurait été tout autant incapable de souhaiter une telle fin à Morgane, malgré tout le mal qu'elle avait pu faire, et cela faisait peut-être de lui un Roi faible, mais, ainsi soit-il – il ne _pouvait _pas.

Il regarda Léon, et il dit d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme :

-Merlin est un traître. Il est banni de Camelot sous peine de mort et je ne veux plus jamais entendre prononcer son nom.

Puis, il sortit du cercle de ses hommes, et se dirigea vers la porte comme un somnambule.

Guenièvre eut la décence de ne pas le suivre, mais Solel lui emboîta le pas en l'appelant :

-Sire ?

Arthur se retourna vers lui et s'aperçut que d'autres chevaliers l'avaient suivi parmi lesquels Léon, Elyan, et Perceval. Ils le couvaient d'un regard inquiet comme s'ils avaient la ferme intention de rester avec lui.

-Je souhaite me retirer seul, les informa-t-il.

Puis il ajouta :

-Le conseil n'est pas encore terminé.

-Il peut être reporté, Sire, protesta Léon. Etant donné la situation...

-Non, répondit Arthur. Certaines choses ne peuvent attendre. Des décisions doivent être prises.

-Sans vous ?

Léon avait une expression incrédule sur le visage.

-Que la Reine s'en charge, lâcha-t-il.

Il vit Guenièvre lui adresser un regard heurté, mais il fuit le contact visuel avec elle. Si elle avait assez de caractère pour s'opposer à lui comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure, elle était certainement capable, aussi, de le remplacer à la tête du conseil. Et Albion était le projet de Guenièvre autant que le sien. Qu'elle reste – et qu'elle décide.

Arthur passa la porte, et rejoignit ses appartements à l'aveugle. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il verrouilla la porte à double tour, et s'étendit sur son lit.

Ensuite, il resta là, la tête vide, à fixer le plafond pendant des heures.

Le jour céda la place à la nuit. Guenièvre tambourina à sa porte en le suppliant d'ouvrir, mais il ne lui répondit pas. Un serviteur tambourina à sa porte, en le suppliant de prendre son dîner, mais il l'ignora tout autant, parce qu'il n'avait pas faim. Guenièvre se présenta à nouveau, bien sûr – elle n'allait pas renoncer si facilement. Elle commença par insister pour qu'il mange, puis, elle lui demanda où elle était censée dormir s'il refusait de la laisser entrer dans leur chambre. Mais ce n'était pas précisément comme si le château manquait de chambres libres, n'est-ce pas ?

Et il ne pouvait pas lui faire face, pas maintenant – il n'en avait pas la force.

Guenièvre finit par renoncer, et Arthur se laissa engloutir par l'obscurité, ses yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le plafond.

Il resta sans bouger ni dormir jusqu'au moment où un nouveau jour se leva.

Le serviteur chargé de lui porter son petit déjeuner frappa à la porte.

Arthur le congédia en lui criant de laisser le plateau dans le couloir : il n'avait envie de voir personne, encore moins un intrus. Quand les pas du domestique se furent éloignés, le Roi se traîna jusqu'à la porte, ramassa le plateau-repas sous les yeux médusés de ses gardes qui n'étaient certes pas habitués à le voir si mal coiffé au réveil puis se renferma aussitôt dans ses appartements à double tour.

Il mangea sans appétit, en se rappelant de tous ces innombrables matins où il s'était réveillé au son de la voix de Merlin.

Leur rituel matinal était un des moments préférés d'Arthur et un repère qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir disparaître.

Merlin ouvrait les rideaux en claironnant : «Debout les morts», Arthur enfouissait sa tête sous l'oreiller pour fuir la cruelle lumière du jour. Merlin grimpait sur le lit pour le tirer de son nid de draps douillets, Arthur luttait pour s'accrocher au lit. Merlin réussissait à l'entraîner de force loin de sa couette, Arthur finissait par-terre, sur les dalles trop froides, qui le décidaient finalement à se lever.

Arthur lançait à Merlin un déluge de reproches et de noms d'oiseaux pour se venger de ses méthodes expéditives. Merlin lui répondait du tac au tac avec sa vivacité d'esprit et son humour habituels et le jeu des répliques commençait. Quelque part au milieu du ballet de leur joute verbale, du petit déjeuner toujours mal préparé et des investigations furieuses de Merlin dans l'armoire, Arthur se détendait en s'exerçant au tir sur cible mobile mais ratait systématiquement son coup parce que Merlin était très doué pour éviter les projectiles.

Et voilà comment, en moins de dix minutes, Arthur se sentait armé pour revêtir ses fonctions de Roi et entamer sa journée avec entrain. Merlin était la seule personne au monde à pouvoir accomplir un tel miracle avec lui. Merlin qui était un _sorcier _et qui avait essayé de le tuer.

Arthur n'avait plus envie de rien, et certainement pas de se lever pour affronter une autre journée en tant que Roi.

Lorsque Guenièvre vint lui parler à la porte, il ferma ses oreilles et mit les draps sur sa tête.

Trois jours plus tard, les plateaux repas s'accumulaient sur la table d'Arthur, ses vêtements traînaient en vrac partout dans sa chambre et des moutons de poussière s'accrochaient à tous ses placards.

Guenièvre, Léon, et Jean-Charles (c'était le nom qui venait spontanément à l'esprit d'Arthur pour évoquer le remplaçant de Merlin) continuaient à se présenter régulièrement à sa porte à tour de rôle, mais il n'était pas le moins du monde prêt à ouvrir à qui que ce soit.

Il fit une tentative avec Jean-Charles, à un moment donné, parce que l'état de sa chambre devenait franchement désastreux; mais rien que la vue du valet l'exaspéra à tel point qu'il regretta presque aussitôt de l'avoir fait entrer, et ensuite, les choses dégénérèrent. Jean-Charles l'agressa avec une tasse de tisane si chaude qu'elle lui brûla la langue, ce qui lui rappela que son précédent serviteur avait lui aussi essayé de le tuer. Arthur perdit toute emprise sur lui-même et menaça de le faire passer par la fenêtre, joignant aussitôt le geste à la parole.

Mais à l'un ou l'autre moment, Jean-Charles réussit à lui glisser entre les doigts et à fuir à toutes jambes. Arthur le poursuivit jusqu'à la porte, mais il n'escomptait pas continuer sa course au-delà. Au moment où il atteignait le seuil, il vit Guenièvre, qui avait dû être alertée par les cris, arriver vers lui en courant, l'air déterminé à saisir enfin l'occasion de le voir.

Il eut à peine le temps de claquer la porte et de fermer le verrou. S'il avait eu de moins bons réflexes, elle aurait eu le temps de glisser son pied dans l'interstice pour l'empêcher de se calfeutrer dans son antre et il aurait été _obligé _de lui parler. Cette expérience effrayante le persuada de ne plus laisser entrer le moindre serviteur dans ses appartements, quand bien même ils prétexteraient être venus pour faire le ménage.

N'arrivant pas à croire au désastre qu'il venait tout juste d'éviter, Arthur Pendragon, Roi de Camelot, se laissa tomber sur son lit et revint à ce qui l'absorbait précédemment : contempler, avec les lignes du plafond, le désastre qu'était devenu sa vie, tout en s'efforçant de comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles son serviteur, son compagnon, son Merlin_, _avait un beau jour décidé de se changer en sorcier maléfique et d'utiliser la magie pour l'assassiner.


	4. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3

Cela faisait cinq jours. Cinq jours interminables. Cinq jours de torture pour Gwen qui n'en pouvait plus d'être ignorée par Arthur et de se faire du souci pour Merlin qui n'avait pas donné la moindre nouvelle.

Ce matin, son mari lui avait claqué la porte au nez après avoir menacé de faire passer ce pauvre Georges par la fenêtre. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être une lamia sous sa forme la plus tentaculaire, et non son épouse bien-aimée, à en juger par la manière dont il l'avait regardée juste avant de se jeter sur cette fichue porte pour se barricader à l'intérieur de sa chambre. C'était la première fois que Gwen voyait le visage d'Arthur depuis cet affreux incident dans la salle du conseil, et il n'avait pas daigné lui adresser la parole une seule fois.

Merlin ne valait pas beaucoup mieux : Gwen n'avait pas entendu parler de lui depuis qu'il avait fui à toutes jambes.

En désespoir de cause, elle lui avait écrit une lettre, qu'elle avait laissée dans les appartements de Gaïus, dans l'espoir qu'il y reviendrait sous couvert de sa magie.

Mais la dernière fois qu'elle y était déscendue, sa lettre n'avait pas bougé et rien n'indiquait qu'elle ait été lue.

Merlin allait-il jamais revenir ? Allait-elle jamais le revoir ?

Elle s'inquiétait tellement pour lui qu'elle était incapable d'en trouve le sommeil.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il avait le visage en sang et l'air d'être sur le point de tomber en morceaux. Elle se souvenait des larmes brûlantes qui coulaient sur ses joues et elle sentait son estomac se retourner.

Elle aurait été dans le même état si Arthur l'avait passée à tabac avant de la chasser pour toujours. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'état dans lequel elle était après qu'Arthur l'ait chassée pour toujours. C'était tout juste si elle arrivait à aligner deux pas, alors qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois levé la main sur elle. Comment se serait-elle sentie s'il l'avait rouée de coups avant de lui dire de disparaître ?

Pauvre Merlin.

Gwen en était malade.

Elle était malade parce qu'elle savait - bien que Merlin ne soit _pas _une fille – qu'il avait le cœur au moins aussi sensible que celui de n'importe quelle fille, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Arthur, qu'il aimait aveuglément et pour qui il s'inquiétait constamment.

Gwen avait partagé, au cours de ces trois derniers mois, son grand secret et son angoisse, quasi viscérale, qu'Arthur soit incapable de l'accepter avec sa magie. Il avait tellement peur d'être rejeté s'il disait la vérité ! Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le rassurer, pour lui donner du courage. Pour le pousser à sortir de son silence et à _parler. _Elle se souvenait d'avoir passé des nuits blanches à lui répéter :

-Merlin, Arthur doit apprendre la vérité, de ta bouche, et il doit l'apprendre _maintenant_. Plus tu attendras et plus il sera difficile pour toi de lui parler...

-Mais je ne peux pas, Gwen, venait la réponse plaintive. Je ne sais vraiment pas _comment_ faire.

Merlin, bien sûr, ne lui avait pas tout dit concernant ses pouvoirs mais Gwen pensait à part elle que, bien qu'il ait toujours cherché à faire de son mieux avec sa magie, il devait parfois avoir commis des erreurs, qui pesaient sur sa conscience, et qui rendaient son grand aveu encore plus difficile. Elle lui avait souvent dit qu'elle n'avait _pas _besoin de tout savoir mais il semblait que, quand il envisageait de parler à Arthur, il ne se voyait pas faire autrement que lui raconter tout dans les détails. Elle avait beau eu lui répéter le vieil adage : _l'erreur est humaine, _il n'avait rien voulu écouter.

-Ca prendrait des heures, gémissait-il, en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer !

Elle avait abandonné bien des fois, et ensuite, il avait utilisé sa magie pour elle. Elle le sollicitait souvent pour le bien-être de Camelot, parce qu'elle savait qu'il aimait utiliser ses dons pour rendre service, et qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi se priver de ses services quand ils étaient à ce point utiles. C'était sa manière à elle de lui montrer qu'elle l'acceptait pleinement tel qu'il était. Souvent, après qu'ils aient travaillé ensemble, il la regardait avec gratitude. C'était sa manière à lui de lui montrer qu'il lui était reconnaissant de l'accepter. Leurs activités secrètes les avaient beaucoup rapprochés.

Et lorsque Gaïus était mort, Gwen s'était inquiétée pour Merlin, parce qu'elle savait combien il aimait Gaïus. Et ensuite...

Ensuite, s'était produite cette horrible scène où elle avait cru perdre Merlin pour toujours - et perdre aussi Arthur dans la foulée, quoique différemment. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé devoir se battre un jour contre son mari pour éviter qu'il ne pourfende leur ami le plus proche. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait trouvé la force de lui arracher cette maudite épée. Et maintenant, Arthur ne lui adressait plus la parole, et Merlin était... Dieu seul savait où. Et probablement dans le même état qu'elle après qu'elle ait été exilée pour son aventure avec Lancelot.

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, Gwen déscendit dans les appartements de Gaïus pour vérifier que sa lettre n'avait pas été manipulée, s'éclairant à la lumière d'une chandelle. Elle avait le cœur en vrac et les mains moites. Elle alla directement au grimoire, et trouva la lettre coincée à l'intérieur. La déception l'envahit, amère et brûlante. Puis, en y regardant de plus près, elle constata, le cœur battant, que la lettre qui se trouvait là était écrite sur un morceau de parchemin bien plus grossier que celui qu'elle avait utilisé.

Ce fut alors qu'elle réalisa que ce n'était pas _sa _lettre.

Elle se jeta sur la missive, le cœur battant, et ses yeux s'embuèrent avant même qu'elle ne commence à lire.

_Gwen,_

_Je vous ai enchantés, toi et Arthur, pour que vous soyiez protégés de toutes les attaques magiques directes à votre encontre, de cette manière, le sorcier qui a essayé d'attenter à sa vie ne pourra vous faire aucun mal. _

_Je n'ai pas réussi à découvrir de qui il s'agissait, j'ai été pris au dépourvu et je n'ai pas senti d'où venait l'attaque._

_Je reste en alerte pour surveiller Camelot et ses alentours et tu peux compter sur moi pour veiller sur vous tous à distance. _

_Ne te fâche pas avec Arthur à cause de moi, ça ne servirait à rien, et je sais qu'il a vraiment besoin de toi à ses côtés en ce moment._

_Je ne veux pas que tu lui dises que tu étais au courant pour ma magie, et je préfère que tu ne communiques plus avec moi sauf en cas d'urgence, car s'il venait à l'apprendre, c'est toi qui aurais des problèmes. _

_Néanmoins, si tu devais vraiment me faire passer un message, prononce trois fois mon nom et dépose ta lettre ici, je t'entendrai et je viendrai la chercher._

_Occupe-toi d'Arthur comme tu peux en attendant qu'il décide de reconsidérer son opinion à mon sujet, s'il le fait jamais._

_Et surtout n'oublie pas : il aime prendre deux sucres dans sa tisane, son huile de bain préférée est parfumée à la lavande, et il se gave de pâtés en croûte quand il est déprimé ,mais il faut essayer de le rationner parce qu'il ne sera pas content s'il commence à grossir._

_PS : s'il devient trop insupportable, la meilleure méthode pour l'adoucir est de lui rappeler qu'il se comporte comme un crétin._

_PPS : s'il te plaît explique à Gauvain ce qui s'est passé dans la salle du conseil et dis-lui que je vais bien. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il parte à ma recherche ni qu'il se fasse du souci pour moi._

_PPSS : merci de ne pas avoir douté de moi une seule seconde, je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas été là. _

_Et s'il te plaît, brûle cette lettre dès que tu auras terminé de la lire,_

_M._

Gwen prit un moment à sécher ses larmes après avoir lu la dernière ligne.

Elle pleurait, en grande partie, à cause des pâtés en croûte.

Non pas qu'ils soient affligeants en eux-mêmes, Gwen appréciait beaucoup d'en manger. Mais il n'y avait bien que Merlin pour penser au plat préféré d'Arthur ou à son régime même après que celui-ci ait failli le tuer en le rouant de coups, et c'était cette prévenance naturelle qui la faisait pleurer. Merlin les aimait. Arthur, elle, les habitants de Camelot – Gauvain...

Et Merlin – _leur _manquait – manquait à Arthur, à Camelot, _lui _manquait.

_Je veux qu'il revienne, _pensa-t-elle, avec obstination, ses larmes rajoutant sur le papier de nouvelles tâches à celles que son ami avait faites tandis qu'il écrivait.

Quand Merlin n'était pas là, tout se détraquait: le Roi n'était plus le Roi, son mari n'était plus son mari et les choses... la vie... était moins... lumineuse. Si seulement Arthur n'avait pas eu ce caractère de cochon, si seulement il n'avait pas refusé de lui parler. Combien de temps comptait-il encore rester terré dans sa tanière à lécher ses plaies ?

Gwen prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait envie de répondre, mais Merlin lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire. Elle comprenait pourquoi. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas se mettre entre Arthur et elle. Mais bon sang, il y était – même lorsqu'il était absent – parce que c'était ainsi que les choses fonctionnaient entre eux.

Quel bien croyait-il faire en s'effaçant ainsi ?

Elle considéra ses options, essayant de garder la tête froide.

Très bien, elle ne répondrait pas à cette fichue lettre. Mais du diable si elle entendait la brûler. Elle la plia soigneusement et la rangea dans son porte-monnaie – un porte-monnaie qui datait de l'époque où elle n'était encore que Gwen, la fille du forgeron, et non la Reine Guenièvre.

Ceci étant fait, elle partit à la recherche de Gauvain.

Le rassurer était bien la moindre des choses qu'elle puisse faire pour Merlin, celui-ci le lui ayant demandé.

Elle ne fut pas longue à découvrir que Gauvain n'était pas au château, et elle dirigea ses pas vers la cité.

Elle avait enfilé une robe ordinaire aujourd'hui sans couronne ni soieries elle était moins voyante qu'en tenue officielle et peu de gens se retournaient sur son passage non pas qu'ils ne la reconnaissent pas. Elle ne cherchait pas à se promener de manière anonyme.

Mais elle se rendait souvent en ville et elle supposait que les citoyens de Camelot étaient habitués à ses déplacements.

Elle se rendit à la taverne préférée de Gauvain, étant sûre qu'elle le trouverait là-bas, et, comme elle s'en doutait, elle le trouva attablé à boire. Chacun gérait son chagrin à sa manière, semblait-il : Arthur s'enfermait dans sa chambre en refusant d'articuler le moindre mot intelligible, Gauvain s'enivrait jusqu'à rouler sous la table pour ne pas trop penser.

Les hommes, pensa Gwen, se comportaient souvent comme de grands enfants.

Gauvain ne la regarda pas quand elle entra mais elle entendit plusieurs «Majesté» la saluer.

Elle hocha la tête à l'intention des gens qui l'avaient reconnue puis avança jusqu'à la table où se tenait le chevalier.

-Sire Gauvain, dit-elle d'un ton formel.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris.

-Vous ne devriez pas être ici, ma Dame, dit-il, d'une voix sombre. C'est... une taverne.

-A ce qu'il semble, répondit-elle, amusée. Et c'est apparemment là que l'on peut vous trouver. J'ai à vous parler, Sire Chevalier. Veuillez me suivre.

Gauvain se leva. Il titubait légèrement sur ses jambes. Gwen le laissa gérer son mal de crâne sans sourciller, faisant demi-tour et se dirigeant d'un pas altier vers la porte – non sans avoir salué au passage la tenancière et les clients qui opinèrent respectueusement en retour.

Gwen avait vécu au milieu d'eux pendant des années et elle ne serait jamais le genre de personne qui oublierait ses origines sous prétexte qu'elle avait gagné en rang social.

Ses relations avec les habitants de Camelot étaient ainsi : respectueuses, mais cordiales. Ils n'étaient pas choqués de la voir se promener au marché pour prendre des nouvelles de ce qui se passait en ville. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une couronne quand elle s'adressait à eux. Elle avait, bien sûr, gagné en autorité depuis l'époque où elle n'était qu'une simple servante, et elle devait faire attention à la manière dont elle se comportait – mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point.

Au-delà duquel elle tenait à sa liberté.

Gauvain la suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur du château. Gwen le conduisit à l'intérieur des appartements de Gaïus, où ils pourraient parler sans être dérangés.

Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière eux, Gauvain, qui était décidément ivre, laissa échapper un petit sifflement amusé et dit :

-Enfermée avec moi, hein ? Vous me surprendrez toujours, ma Reine.

-Gauvain, dit sèchement Gwen, pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Le chevalier eut la décence de se souvenir à qui il parlait et de paraître embarrassé il sembla se dégriser un peu.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est à propos de Merlin, affirma Gwen.

Gauvain plissa les yeux.

-Si vous commencez aussi à clamer qu'il est un traître, je ne sais pas ce que je...

-Taisez-vous, vous ne faites que dire des bêtises quand vous êtes soûl, dit Gwen, d'un ton posé.

Elle se radoucit en lui annonçant

-Il m'a envoyé un message. Il va bien. Il ne veut pas que vous vous fassiez du souci pour lui, ni que vous partiez à sa recherche ... et il n'est définitivement pas possédé.

Gauvain poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis, passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un air profondément confus.

-Que s'est-il passé dans ce cas ? Parce que cette épée...

-Un sorcier hostile a attaqué Arthur, et Merlin a utilisé sa magie pour le sauver mais toutes les apparences étaient contre lui et il n'a pas eu le temps de s'expliquer sur les faits, alors il est parti se cacher dans la forêt. Le véritable auteur de cette tentative de meurtre n'a pas encore été identifié, malheureusement.

-Merlin... Merlin est... un sorcier.

-Il préfère le terme de magicien.

Elle regarda l'expression embrouillée de Gauvain tandis qu'il essayait de se figurer un Merlin doté de magie.

Pendant ce temps, Gauvain réfléchissait à toute vitesse et pensait : _j'aurais dû m'en douter._

Il y avait eu plusieurs... incidents, comme lors de cette bataille factice qu'il avait organisée avec Arthur lorsqu'ils étaient prisonniers du marchand d'esclave, lorsque le lustre avait pris feu, inopinément, qui lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille.

Mais il se souvenait surtout du petit homme sur le pont, lorsqu'ils étaient partis à la recherche d'Arthur pour le soutenir dans sa quête, qui avait parlé de Courage, Force et Magie. Gauvain avait beau être caché dans un buisson, il avait tout entendu. Arthur était Courage, il était Force, et pour ce qui était de magie... il ne restait plus que Merlin, n'est-ce pas ? Mais à l'époque, il avait vite chassé cette idée de ses pensées, parce que Merlin – toujours si plein d'humour et de bonne humeur, toujours à courir derrière Arthur pour veiller sur lui comme une mère poule – ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'idée que la plupart des gens se faisaient d'un sorcier, il fallait bien le dire.

Il soupira.

-Evidemment, murmura-t-il. J'aurais dû m'en douter... depuis bien longtemps.

Il ne ressentait ni peur, ni rancoeur il se sentait juste... vaguement vexé que Merlin n'ait pas eu assez confiance en lui pour lui parler de son secret.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi le jour où je l'ai finalement découvert, acquiesça Gwen, solennellement.

-Vous saviez, dit Gauvain, en comprenant tout subitement. C'est pourquoi vous l'avez défendu si ardemment le jour où cet incident s'est produit. Vous saviez qu'il avait la magie et vous saviez qu'il n'avait pas essayé de tuer Arthur.

Gwen acquiesça.

-En effet, dit-elle, avec une expression légèrement amusée sur ses traits.

-Depuis... combien de temps ? demanda encore Gauvain, stupéfait.

-Je l'ai découvert lors du voyage qu'Arthur a fait pour demander de l'aide à la Princesse Mithian juste après notre mariage, répondit Gwen.

-Comment...

-Merlin s'en est servi pour me sauver des sbires d'Ular qui étaient venus pour m'assassiner, répondit-elle sans même qu'il ait besoin de formuler sa question. Il a détruit la chambre ce jour-là et il m'a donné la peur de ma vie. Mais ensuite, il a tout remis en ordre. Et c'est en grande partie grâce à lui si Camelot a pu être reconstruite aussi vite.

-Vous l'avez encouragé à l'utiliser ? s'étonna Gauvain, incrédule.

-Oui bien sûr, dans l'intérêt de Camelot, acquiesça Gwen.

Le chevalier siffla entre ses dents.

-Vous êtes une femme surprenante, si vous me permettez. Je le savais déjà, bien sûr – mais là, vous m'en bouchez un coin.

Gwen considéra l'expression admirative de Gauvain et haussa un sourcil.

-Ne jouez pas les séducteurs avec moi, Sire Gauvain. Je sais que c'est une seconde nature pour vous, mais au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je suis déjà mariée. Et j'ai le pouvoir de vous envoyer au cachot dans un claquement de doigts.

-Vous voulez m'envoyer au cachot pour séduction ? dit Gauvain, avec un immense sourire.

-Je suis heureuse de vous voir redevenir vous-même, répondit Gwen. Vous ressembliez davantage à un fantôme qu'à un homme tout à l'heure à la taverne.

Gauvain soupira.

-Comment allez-vous le réconcilier avec Arthur ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.  
-Je ne vais rien faire du tout, répondit fermement Gwen. Merlin ne souhaite pas que j'intervienne, et je comprends pourquoi. Si Arthur n'est pas capable de se rendre compte de lui-même qu'il a commis une erreur de jugement, il ne mérite pas de réconciliation.

Gauvain s'assombrit, mais Gwen lui adressa un regard réconfortant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas il s'en est _déjà _rendu compte. Maintenant, il faut juste qu'il accepte de l'admettre devant tout le monde. Mais je suppose, vu à quel point Merlin lui manque, qu'il ne tiendra pas bien longtemps avant de partir à sa recherche pour s'expliquer avec lui. Je lui donne deux semaines – un mois, tout au plus.

Gauvain aida Gwen à retrouver un peu de sa bonne humeur en la divertissant avec ses histoires de taverne.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être affairée à autre chose qu'à l'écouter parler devant une pinte de bière, mais les appartements de Gaïus étaient un refuge confortable, et il fallait avouer qu'elle était un peu découragée d'essayer de tirer en vain Arthur du marasme où il se morfondait.

Le chevalier le plus gredin de tout Camelot était de très bonne compagnie maintenant qu'il était moins inquiet pour son ami Merlin, et qu'il avait cessé de jouer les séducteurs avec elle.

Il lui raconta des histoires dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, comme la fois où Merlin et Arthur étaient entrés dans une taverne incognito et s'étaient retrouvés pris dans une bagarre qui aurait dégénéré sans l'intervention de Gauvain (c'était apparemment ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés tous les trois).

Il y avait aussi eu la fois où Merlin était venu chercher Gauvain pour qu'ils assistent Arthur dans la quête qu'il était censé accomplir seul en tant que prince et où ils s'étaient retrouvés à combattre des vouivres sur le territoire désolé qui appartenait au Roi Pêcheur. Arthur était furieux parce qu'ils étaient venus à son aide, mais finalement, tout s'était bien terminé, puisqu'ils avaient retrouvé le trident ensemble. Sauf qu'ensuite Arthur avait fait croire à tout le monde qu'il avait accompli sa quête tout seul, ce qui amusait Gauvain, et qui fit bien rire Gwen.

Un jour, les trois compères s'étaient aussi retrouvés ensemble aux mains des marchands d'esclaves, et Gauvain avait fait semblant de se battre avec Arthur pour créer une diversion. En fin de compte, c'était Merlin qui les avait sortis d'affaire, en mettant le feu au lustre, et ils s'étaient échappés en courant, sans cesser de se disputer comme des chiffonniers. Evidemment, à l'époque, Gauvain ne savait pas que c'était Merlin qui avait provoqué l'incendie avec ses pouvoirs, mais rétrospectivement, c'était l'évidence même.

Gwen aimait ce genre d'histoires, qui parlaient de bravoure, d'aventures et de combats, parce qu'elles exaltaient toutes les vertus qu'elle aimait en Arthur : le courage, l'intrépidité, le dépassement de soi. Elles lui permettaient aussi de toucher du doigt l'amitié profonde qu'il partageait avec Merlin et la camaraderie qui l'unissait à ses chevaliers.

En écoutant parler Gauvain, elle se surprit à rêver de ce que ç'aurait été de naître homme, et d'avoir la chance de connaître toutes ces cavalcades, toutes ces nuits au coin du feu et tous ces moments d'émulation aventureuse entre guerriers qui essaimaient une bonne quête. Bien sûr, si elle était née homme, elle n'aurait pas pu épouser Arthur. Mais elle était presque certaine que la vie de chevalier lui aurait plu.

-Merlin me manque, conclut Gauvain, d'une voix plaintive. Tout est tellement plus drôle lorsqu'il est là. Surtout Sa Majesté.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Gwen, en prenant une gorgée de bière. C'est comme si Merlin faisait ressortir en Arthur ce qu'il y a de meilleur. Il joue en permanence avec ses nerfs et ils sont comme deux gamins ensemble... mais Merlin a cette manière, de toujours pousser Arthur aux bonnes conclusions... sans jamais oublier de le faire rire... et ça change les choses.

-Cela ne vous arrive-t-il jamais d'être jalouse ? demanda Gauvain en la regardant par-dessus sa chope.

-De Merlin ? dit-elle, en riant.

-Une autre femme pourrait l'être, nota-t-il.

Elle soupira.

-Merlin et Arthur sont comme... les deux faces d'une même pièce, répondit-elle pensivement. Lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, chacun d'eux est plus complet. Lorsqu'ils sont séparés... quelque chose manque aux deux. J'aime l'Arthur que Merlin a le don de révéler. C'est l'Arthur que j'ai épousé. Avant de connaître Merlin, il était un jeune homme assez insupportable.

-J'aurais beaucoup aimé voir ça.

-C'était une petite terreur, dit Gwen en plissant les yeux.

Et ce fut à son tour de raconter des histoires qui firent bien rire Gauvain, sur l'Arthur d'avant Merlin, vu par les yeux de Gwen-la-servante. Quand elle se tut enfin, leurs chopes à tous deux étaient vides, et il était grand temps qu'ils regagnent leurs activités respectives.

-Je suis content que vous soyiez venu me trouver pour m'apprendre ces bonnes nouvelles à propos de Merlin, dit solennellement Gauvain. J'étais vraiment inquiet pour lui au point de penser que je devrais peut-être partir à sa recherche pour vérifier qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Vous savez il a été le premier à me voir autrement que comme un ivrogne ou comme un trouble-fête. Il m'a offert son amitié quand personne d'autre n'aurait eu l'idée de le faire. Et c'est grâce à lui si je suis un chevalier de Camelot aujourd'hui. J'ai beau aimer Arthur, savoir Merlin livré à lui-même... Dieu seul sait où... et peut-être possédé par un esprit malin... c'était plus que je n'en pouvais supporter.

-Rassurez-vous, dit Gwen en secouant la tête. Si Merlin devait avoir des problèmes, il saurait comment nous contacter pour que nous lui venions en aide. Mais à mon humble opinion, nous avons sans doute bien plus besoin de son aide que lui de la nôtre, quoiqu'il décide de faire.

-Ce n'est pas faux, dit Gauvain, avec un léger sourire. Quand je pense qu'il est magicien !

-Et un magicien des plus talentueux, acquiesça Gwen.

-Vous avez été très courageuse le jour où Arthur l'a chassé, nota Gauvain. J'étais trop choqué pour réagir, mais vous vous êtes interposée sans hésiter. Vous êtes une meilleure amie pour lui que je ne le suis, moi.

-Ne dites pas cela, dit Gwen en secouant la tête. Vous vous êtes tenu à mes côtés ce jour-là. Et heureusement, nous avons réussi à éviter le pire.

-Même si Merlin n'avait sans doute pas besoin que nous intervenions pour lui, nota pensivement Gauvain.

-Il en avait besoin, répondit sérieusement Gwen. Il serait incapable d'utiliser sa magie contre Arthur. Même pour se défendre. Il m'a raconté un jour... que cela lui était déjà arrivé une fois, et qu'il en avait conçu tant de douleur qu'il s'est juré de ne plus jamais recommencer. Il l'aurait laissé le tuer, vous savez. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

Gauvain secoua la tête.

Gwen frissonna et murmura :

-Je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état nous aurions retrouvé Arthur si nous l'avions laissé faire ça. Il est déjà si mal de l'avoir _banni._ Sans parler du fait que nous aurions probablement perdu Merlin pour toujours... nous n'aurions sans doute jamais plus revu l'Arthur que nous aimons tant.

Ils examinèrent cette idée de plus près, puis dirent ensemble :

-Inimaginable.

Après quoi, constatant l'heure tardive, ils se dirent bonne nuit, et chacun d'eux repartit vers ses appartements, le cœur un peu plus léger d'avoir partagé ces pensées.


	5. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4

Pendant qu'Arthur était enfermé dans sa chambre, il réfléchissait intensément.

Au début, submergé par la douleur de la trahison, il pensa qu'au fond, il ne savait pas _qui _était Merlin.

Il se dit qu'il s'était toujours trompé sur son compte et qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance à aucun des souvenirs qu'il avait de lui parce que tous ces souvenirs reposaient sur des mensonges et sur des tromperies.

Il songea que Merlin lui mentait sans doute depuis des mois, voire même, depuis des années, sur sa personnalité et sur ses intentions autant que sur ses pouvoirs.

Il se força à envisager la possibilité que le garçon un peu gauche à la langue trop bien pendue qu'il considérait comme son plus cher ami n'avait jamais réellement existé.

Ce Merlin-là n'était certainement qu'un déguisement, qu'une couverture, qu'une autre fourberie de sorcier à laquelle il s'était laissé prendre.

A ce stade de ses réflexions, cependant, Arthur comprit que cette vision des choses (la pire des visions possibles) ne cadrait pas du tout avec la réalité et qu'il ne pouvait pas y adhérer si fort qu'il cherche à s'en convaincre.

Merlin n'avait pas toujours été un traître. Pendant longtemps, il lui avait même été incroyablement loyal. Il avait démontré en maintes occasions qu'il était prêt à mourir pour lui. Il venait à peine d'entrer à son service quand il avait bu une coupe empoisonnée lors d'une rencontre avec Bayard pour éviter à son prince de périr sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'il avait fallu sortir affronter le dragon, il avait accompagné Arthur sans hésiter alors qu'il ne portait pas même une cotte de mailles (Arthur s'en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir songé à lui en proposer une; où avait-il donc la tête à ce moment-là?). Et quand ils s'étaient retrouvés face aux Dorochas, Merlin s'était littéralement jeté au-devant des esprits pour qu'ils l'emportent plutôt qu'Arthur, dans un élan de bravoure et de sacrifice qui avait laissé le prince pantois d'admiration, de tendresse et de fureur.

Arthur était peut-être mauvais juge en matière de personnes (un défaut dont il avait cruellement conscience depuis quelques mois), mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à imaginer que le Merlin qui avait été à ses côtés lors de la dernière attaque de Morgane ait pu être autre chose que l'ami le plus dévoué et le plus sincère.

Même lorsqu'Arthur était au plus bas, il avait continué à le soutenir – il avait été _le seul _à le soutenir. Il avait parlé avec lui à la lumière du feu, il avait continué de croire en lui quand tous les autres l'avaient abandonné. Il l'avait défendu face aux attaques de Tristan, il lui avait remonté le moral avec ses histoires sur Albion. Il l'avait amené à l'épée dans la pierre, bon sang. Et il avait réussi à faire en sorte que toute la population de Camelot qui s'était réfugiée dans les bois assiste au moment épique où il l'avait retirée du rocher !

Non - si Merlin était devenu un traître – cela s'était forcément produit _après _ces évènements..

Parce que s'il avait voulu se débarrasser d'Arthur avant, il aurait très facilement pu profiter de son dernier moment de disgrâce pour le faire sans difficulté, à l'époque où ils fuyaient tous les deux à travers la forêt, sans escorte ni protection_..._

Donc, Merlin avait changé après. Après son mariage avec Guenièvre, après qu'Arthur ait commencé à travailler à l'unification d'Albion, après qu'il soit devenu (dumoins, à ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à présent) un bon Roi pour Camelot.

Pourquoi Merlin avait-il choisi ce moment-là entre tous pour se retourner contre lui ?

Arthur avait fait des efforts pour s'améliorer dans tous les domaines depuis quelques mois. Il écoutait les avis de Merlin plus que jamais, il avait travaillé pour perdre en arrogance et pour gagner en humilité.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours son caractère, mais certainement, depuis le temps que Merlin et lui se connaissaient, celui-ci ne lui en tenait pas rigueur ?

Et si ce n'était pas à cause de ça, de quoi d'autre pouvait-il s'agir ?

De jalousie, parce qu'Arthur avait moins de temps à lui consacrer ? De déception, parce qu'il espérait peut-être obtenir, après tant de loyauté, une meilleure position que celle de serviteur ?

Arthur n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit _ça _l'explication. Il avait déjà discuté avec Merlin de sa position, et Merlin l'avait interrompu avant même qu'il ne puisse lui faire la moindre proposition de promotion.

-Je _veux _être votre serviteur, avait dit Merlin, d'un air particulièrement obstiné. N'allez surtout pas vous mettre en tête de me donner un autre emploi que celui-là, je le refuserais de toutes façons.

Arthur n'avait pas été vraiment étonné en tant que son serviteur, Merlin était admis dans son intimité sans que cela pose question à quiconque le garder à cette place leur garantissait à tous deux de pouvoir passer du temps ensemble et de partager les préoccupations du quotidien, ce qui ne serait plus possible si Merlin devenait son conseiller.

Merlin avait-il fini par changer d'avis sur cette question ? Mais si c'était le cas – pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Il savait qu'Arthur était ouvert sur la question.

Et si Merlin avait été en manque d'attention ou de reconnaissance il ne se serait pas privé de le lui faire savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Merlin avait toujours eu l'art et la manière de lui dire ses quatre vérités sans prendre la peine de le ménager. Une telle sincérité était le privilège d'une réelle amitié.

Ou dumoins, c'était ce qu'Arthur avait pensé, pendant très longtemps. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se soit trompé à ce point-là...

Alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir furieusement, Arthur entendit frapper à sa porte – _encore._

Il était sur le point de crier une réponse bien sentie : qu'il s'agisse de Guenièvre, de Léon ou de Jean-Charles, il ne voulait pas les voir – quand il entendit la voix de Solel de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Sire ? Voilà des jours que vous n'avez pas quitté vos appartements... Que diriez-vous de venir chevaucher avec moi ?

Arthur sentit une vague étincelle d'intérêt naître dans son cœur. Il aimait Solel, sincèrement. Le jeune homme portait bien son nom : il avait autour de lui une aura lumineuse qu'il était impossible de ne pas remarquer... C'était encore un tout jeune chevalier, mais il était droit et dévoué et il avait un énorme potentiel en tant que combattant. A deux reprises, déjà, il avait réussi à vaincre Arthur à l'entraînement, exploit que même Gauvain ne réussissait à accomplir qu'à grand peine...

Et Arthur passait toujours de bons moments quand il était en sa compagnie. Depuis que Solel lui avait sauvé la vie, il le considérait un peu comme le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Le fait que le jeune homme soit orphelin les avait beaucoup rapprochés...

La perspective de sortir à l'air libre en sa compagnie souriait particulièrement à Arthur.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça sans se heurter à certaines rencontres qu'il tenait absolument à éviter.

Il s'approcha de la porte et répondit :

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi pas ? lui demanda Solel, d'une voix intriguée.

-Parce que... si je sors d'ici, tout le monde sera sur moi en moins de dix secondes, et... Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça, Solel. J'ai... besoin de temps pour _penser._

-Je comprends, Sire. Mais je vous ai apporté un manteau, et... si vous l'enfilez, je pense être capable de vous faire sortir sans que personne ne vous remarque.

Arthur colla son oreille à la porte.

-Qu'as-tu fait des gardes ?

-Je les ai renvoyés, répondit Solel, un sourire dans la voix.

Arthur ouvrit la porte, et le jeune chevalier apparut devant lui. Il souriait de toutes ses dents blanches, une expression malicieuse dans ses yeux bleus, très clairs.

Par certains côtés, Solel rappelait un peu Merlin à Arthur; en un peu plus chevaleresque; en un peu plus jeune; et en un peu plus musclé... Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs, épais,, ondulés, le même teint clair, les mêmes lèvres pleines. Le même charme irrésistible lorsqu'il souriait et le même _je ne sais quoi _sur lequel il était impossible de mettre un nom. Mais il était plus sûr de lui que Merlin ne l'avait jamais été, il ne commettait jamais de maladresses, et quand il marchait, il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de conquérir le monde, pas d'être à deux doigts de trébucher en permanence.

Aujourd'hui, il portait une tunique bleu pâle qui semblait faire ressortir ses yeux, et, sans armure ni cotte de mailles, il ressemblait presque à un adolescent.

Il tendit le manteau qu'il avait apporté à Arthur avec un regard complice, et Arthur l'enfila aussitôt.

Le Roi referma la porte de sa chambre à clé derrière lui et il suivit son chevalier à travers les couloirs du château en priant pour que personne ne remarque qui il était.

Fort heureusement, le manteau que lui avait apporté Solel était tout sauf royal et le capuchon était assez ample pour dissimuler complètement son visage.

Ils parvinrent sans encombre jusqu'aux écuries, où deux chevaux sellés les attendaient, et ils enfourchèrent aussitôt leurs montures pour partir au galop vers les portes de la cité.

Une fois dépassées les portes Arthur commença enfin à se détendre, soulagé de n'avoir pas été intercepté. Il avait grand besoin d'exercice et il n'était pas fâché du galop endiablé que lui imposait Solel. Ils passèrent une bonne heure à se pourchasser l'un l'autre entre les troncs avant de s'arrêter au bord d'un ruisseau .

Arthur entreprit de se rafraîchir et Solel le regarda faire en silence, nonchalamment assis sur la rive couverte de pervenches. Lorsqu'Arthur eut terminé de se laver le visage, il se sentit mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours. Solel se leva et lui demanda aimablement :

-Que diriez-vous d'un combat, Sire ? L'entraînement quotidien doit grandement vous manquer.

-Une semaine de pause ne suffit pas au Roi pour être rouillé, fit remarquer Arthur, avec amusement.

-Vraiment ? le provoqua Solel, avec un léger sourire.

Il lui lança l'une des deux épées qu'il avait emportées, et Arthur constata que la lame en était tranchantes.

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre avec ça sans armure ni cotte de maille, signala-t-il. Je ne voudrais surtout pas te blesser.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Sire, dit Solel, avec un sourire énigmatique. J'ai beaucoup amélioré ma technique ces jours-ci.

-Gauvain serait-il ton instructeur ? plaisanta Arthur.

-Gauvain a du style, reconnut Solel. Mais je suis plus talentueux que lui. Je suis même plus talentueux que vous, ajouta-t-il, d'un ton provocant.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir, dit Arthur, amusé.

Il se mit en garde, et Solel fit de même. Puis, sans attendre, Solel l'attaqua. Il n'avait pas menti : il avait amélioré sa technique. Arthur était stupéfait par la manière dont il se battait : elle lui rappelait le style qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était jeune homme, et qu'il se croyait invincible. Il se retrouva rapidement en difficulté sous les puissants assauts de Solel, qui était aussi acharné à l'attaque qu'il était doué à l'esquive. Et malgré toute l'énergie qu'il mit au combat, il finit par être désarmé.

Solel se dressa au-dessus de lui, son épée étincelante, pointée en direction de la gorge d'Arthur.

Et l'espace d'un instant, lorsque le soleil joua dans ses yeux clairs, Arthur y vit passer une ombre qui le fit frissonner...

Mais celle-ci disparut presque aussitôt alors que Solel demandait :

-Déclarez-vous forfait ?

-Il semble que je sois battu, reconnut Arthur. A rien ne sert de s'acharner.

Solel hocha la tête et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser.

-Tout ce que je sais, dit-il avec admiration, c'est de vous que je l'ai appris, Sire. Vous êtes le plus grand des chevaliers de Camelot.

-Cela ne m'empêche pas de me terrer dans ma chambre pour éviter d'affronter mes chevaliers et ma propre épouse, nota Arthur, avec ironie.

-Vous avez vos raisons pour agir ainsi, répondit Solel.

Et Arthur lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas lui avoir posé la moindre question depuis qu'il était venu le chercher.

-La trahison de Merlin a dû vous causer beaucoup de douleur, reprit le jeune chevalier. Vos chevaliers le comprennent aisément. Ils savent tous à quel point vous étiez proche de votre serviteur.

-Etait-ce donc... si évident ? demanda Arthur en frissonnant. Le fait que je sois proche de Merlin.

Solel hocha la tête.

-C'est une chose terrible, dit-il, que d'être trahi par un ami cher, surtout de cette manière-là. Que Merlin soit un sorcier est une chose... et je suis sûr que peut-être, en d'autres circonstances... vous auriez pu le lui pardonner... Mais qu'il se soit servi de la magie pour tenter de vous tuer... voilà qui est impardonnable, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais peut-être que Merlin n'avait pas vraiment voulu le tuer, songea soudain Arthur, en regardant Solel. Peut-être y avait-il été contraint par quelqu'un d'autre...

Peut-être avait-il été séduit par une fille qui l'avait entraîné malgré lui sur une pente glissante (encore que l'idée de Merlin avec une fille paraisse quelque peu risible à Arthur. Merlin était une telle fille lui-même!)

Ou peut-être un sinistre individu lui avait-il fait du chantage, en prenant sa mère en otage, par exemple, et en l'obligeant à choisir entre elle, et Arthur..

Guenièvre semblait convaincue que ce n'était pas Merlin qui avait lancé l'épée sur lui.

Mais Arthur avait vu ce qu'il avait vu.

Merlin avait ensorcelé cette maudite épée, et personne d'autre... il était donc coupable, avec, peut-être, quelques circonstances atténuantes, à moins...

A moins qu'il n'ait été ensorcelé lui-même.

Comme Guenièvre, quand elle avait été avec Lancelot.

Après tout – si quelqu'un voulait vraiment lui faire du mal – s'en prendre à Merlin pour le frapper était une bonne idée. Bien sûr, cela n'expliquait pas la magie. Mais cela pouvait expliquer la tentative de meurtre. Et pour ce qui était de la magie... pouvait-on forcer quelqu'un à en faire ?

Sans doute pas, s'il s'agissait d'une personne qui n'avait absolument aucun potentiel à la base.

Mais se pouvait-il qu'une personne ait du potentiel et choisisse... de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs ?

Se pouvait-il que Merlin ait passé toute sa vie sans employer les siens, par respect pour les lois de Camelot, pour être finalement forcé d'en faire usage par un sorcier mal intentionné pour les pires raisons possibles ?

Si c'était bien ce qui s'était passé, Merlin ne pouvait pas vraiment être tenu pour responsable, n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur tiqua à la pensée qu'il avait peut-être roué de coups un Merlin presque innocent avant de le chasser aux confins du royaume. Comment était-il supposé découvrir la vérité maintenant que Merlin était banni ? Comment était-il censé savoir si Merlin l'avait trahi de son plein gré, ou à son corps défendant ?

Comment était-il supposé apprendre si Merlin le détestait, ou s'il avait été sincère, lorsqu'il s'était exclamé : «je suis toujours votre serviteur?».

-Sire ?

Solel le dévisageait d'un air pensif.

-La magie est interdite par la loi, dit Arthur, d'un ton ferme. Merlin l'a toujours su. Et Merlin... le Merlin que je connaissais, dumoins,... n'aurait jamais enfreint cette loi pour apprendre la magie. Pas en sachant tout le mal qui a découlé de la magie dans ma vie... à moins... qu'il n'ait été décidé à se venger de moi.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

-Mais voilà, j'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je n'arrive pas vraiment à croire que Merlin désire ma mort. Quelque chose ne colle pas dans cette tentative de meurtre. Merlin... aurait eu mille occasions de me tuer et il n'en a jamais saisie aucune. Au contraire, il a risqué sa vie bien des fois pour me sauver... et quand nous étions face à face, dans la salle du conseil... il n'a pas fait un seul geste pour se défendre... si vraiment ses intentions étaient si mauvaises, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas attaqué ?

-Vous avez bon cœur, Sire, dit Solel. Malgré la situation, vous seriez encore prêt à lui pardonner...

-Je dis juste que plus je réflléchis à la question, et plus je pense que Merlin n'a jamais voulu me tuer, répéta Arthur, l'esprit embrouillé.

-Et pourtant. Nous l'avons tous vu utiliser la magie. Ses yeux flamboyaient. L'épée s'est élevée dans les airs sur son ordre... lui rappela Solel.

-Je sais. Je sais, dit Arthur. Mais peut-être quelqu'un l'a-t-il obligé à agir ainsi ?

Solel eut un regard sceptique, mais reconnut :

-Peut-être. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que Merlin est un sorcier.

-Mais ce n'est pas forcément sa faute, reprit Arthur. Certaines personnes, paraît-il, _naissent _avec des pouvoirs magiques, et n'ont pas besoin d'étudier la sorcellerie pour que leurs pouvoirs se développent naturellement... ces personnes-là ne peuvent pas vraiment être tenues pour responsables de ce qu'elles sont, Solel.

-Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, dit Solel, surpris. Comment l'avez-vous appris ?

-Je l'ai lu, reconnut Arthur.

Il soupira, puis s'expliqua :

-Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai voulu essayer de comprendre... pourquoi ma sœur, Morgane, avait tant de rancune envers moi. Il m'avait toujours semblé, que c'était elle qui s'était retournée contre sa propre famille... qui avait préféré la magie, aux liens du sang. Mais ensuite, je suis tombé sur ce livre, dans la Grande Bibliothèque, et c'est là, que j'ai lu, que certaines personnes _naissent _avec des pouvoirs magiques. Je me suis rappelé des cauchemars que Morgane faisait, étant plus jeune, et de tous ces incidents étranges qui sont survenus autour d'elle, comme lorsque les rideaux de sa chambre ont pris feu, inopinément... Alors, je me suis demandé : et si, en fin de compte, ce n'était _pas _de sa faute ? Et si, elle n'avait pas choisi la magie, et si la magie l'avait choisie, elle ? Et qu'elle se soit retrouvée contrainte de vivre dans la peur perpétuelle d'être considérée comme une sorcière... et brûlée sur le bûcher... Certainement, ça lui aurait donné une bonne raison de nous haïr... mon père, et moi ?

Arthur considéra cette pensée avec tristesse.

-Peut-être que Merlin est comme Morgane. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas choisi... peut-être qu'il est victime de ses pouvoirs autant que j'ai pu l'être... peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment me faire de mal et que quelqu'un a trouvé le moyen de les retourner contre lui.

Solel le dévisagea en silence.

Puis il dit :

-Puis-je vous conseiller une chose, Sire ?

Arthur hocha la tête.

-S'il devait s'avérer que Merlin ait été sous une quelconque emprise lorsqu'il vous a attaqué... s'il ne voulait pas vraiment votre mort, qu'il puisse être innocenté, et que vous décidiez de le faire revenir à Camelot. Il existe... un moyen, de vous assurer qu'il soit débarrassé de sa magie pour toujours.

-Vraiment ?

Arthur était intrigué, et intéressé.

-C'est un ancien procédé que nous avons, dans le pays d'où je viens, reprit Solel. Cette pratique permet de neutraliser les pouvoirs d'un sorcier, et ce, définitivement. S'il acceptait de se plier aux rites, vous pourriez faire revenir Merlin sans danger ni pour vous, ni pour personne d'autre à Camelot. Et s'il refusait... eh bien, cela suffirait sans doute à prouver que ses intentions envers vous n'ont rien d'innocent, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, acquiesça Arthur. Mais qui pourrait pratiquer ces rites ?

-Je connais une personne,, dit Solel. Le cas échéant, je pourrais la faire appeler...

Arthur se sentit soudain le cœur beaucoup plus léger. Si Merlin était innocent, comme l'affirmait Guenièvre, s'il n'était pas responsable d'avoir choisi la magie... s'il n'avait pas voulu le tuer... il aurait, grâce à Solel, un moyen de le faire revenir auprès de lui.. Bien sûr, cela ne résolvait pas toutes les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête, notamment la principale, qui était de savoir si Merlin avait vraiment voulu le tuer. Mais c'était déjà un début...

-Merci, dit-il, en serrant chaleureusement l'avant-bras de Solel dans sa main.

-Non, Sire, ne me remerciez pas, dit solennellement Solel. Je sais combien vous tenez à Merlin. Et s'il existe ne serait-ce qu'un moyen pour que vous puissiez le retrouver... je serai heureux de vous aider en cela.

-Ce faisant, tu agis comme un véritable frère, dit Arthur, très sérieusement. Solel, chaque jour qui passe te fait monter un peu plus dans mon estime, et je bénis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés...


	6. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5

Ce fut Gwen qui partit rencontrer la Princesse Mithian et la Reine Annis du côté de la frontière, où un rendez-vous parlementaire avait été convenu avec Arthur quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un honore cette visite, et, étant donné que le Roi de Camelot était toujours calfeutré dans sa chambre, et qu'il refusait toujours de parler à sa femme, elle fut forcée de prendre les devants.

Le point de rendez-vous se trouvait à mi-chemin entre les trois royaumes, à la limite du territoire de Camelot.

Gwen avait organisé que le pavillon des discussions soit dressé avant son arrivée, les chaises, proprement installées en-dessous, et le buffet, convenablement organisé pour une réception digne de ce nom.

Elle avait choisi elle-même les victuailles qu'elle avait faites apporter sur-place, parmi lesquelles se trouvaient quantité de pâtés en croûte (une part secrète d'elle-même espérait certainement attirer Arthur hors de son antre grâce à ce vil stratagème).

Elle avait envoyé Sire Léon en avant pour qu'il accueille officiellement leurs hôtes sur-place avec la garde d'honneur des chevaliers de Camelot et mis un contingent de serviteurs à l'ouvrage pour que ses nobles hôtes puissent se restaurer et se rafraîchir dès leur arrivée.

Elle avait un peu tardé à les rejoindre, espérant convaincre Arthur de sortir de sa cachette pour l'accompagner, avant de renoncer de peur de finir par manquer le rendez-vous elle-même.

Elle avait pris le départ avec son frère Elyan, le grand Perceval, et une escorte réduite des chevaliers les plus fidèles d'Arthur pour rejoindre le point de rencontre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait Mithian et Annis, et elle savait parfaitement quels traités étaient en cours de négociation avec leurs royaumes, et sur quoi ils portaient.

Elle connaissait aussi les hésitations des unes et des autres et les différents points d'achoppement de la discussion.

Mais jusqu'ici, elle avait laissé Arthur mener la conversation lors des rencontres, se contentant d'observer à qui elle avait affaire.

Annis lui avait fait l'effet d'une femme à la poigne de fer.

Elle avait été impressionnée par l'intelligence de Mithian, qui avait de l'esprit et de l'humour à revendre sous son visage parfait et défendait les intérêts de son peuple avec une finesse brillante.

Elle était sans cesse étonnée qu'Arthur ait refusé de l'épouser par préférence pour elle.

Etonnée, et soulagée.

Si Arthur avait épousé Mithian, Gwen aurait certainement fini par vouloir l'assassiner de jalousie (même si ce n'était pas très beau à dire).

Le voyage fut agréable.

Gwen profita de la compagnie d'Elyan, qu'elle avait rarement l'occasion d'avoir pour elle seule.

Elle s'étonnait encore du jeune homme sérieux et responsable que son frère était devenu depuis qu'Arthur l'avait fait chevalier. De tous les membres de la compagnie d'Arthur, c'était lui qui semblait le plus posé et le plus réfléchi.

Ces qualités étaient clairement aux antipodes de celles qu'Elyan avait manifestées lorsqu'il était plus jeune, et qu'il menait une existence aventureuse et insouciante sans jamais honorer le moindre engagements.

Plus le temps passait, et plus Gwen trouvait qu'il ressemblait à leur père, ce qui la réjouissait sincèrement. En tant que sœur aînée, elle avait passé la majeure partie de son existence à s'inquiéter pour son petit frère, et elle était soulagée que cette époque soit révolue.

Elle se sentait aussi touchée par l'amitié profonde qui liait Elyan à Perceval.

Perceval était un véritable mystère à ses yeux, mais voir ce géant faire preuve de douceur et de prévenance envers Elyan qui à côté de lui semblait petit et frêle en comparaison avait un côté immensément attendrissant. Ils avaient un peu le même genre de complicité que celle qui unissait Merlin à Arthur, et Gwen savait qu'elle pouvait avoir le cœur tranquille si son frère était envoyé en mission : si périlleuse l'aventure soit-elle, il aurait à sa droite un ami fidèle doublé d'un farouche combattant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue du pavillon, Gwen constata que Mithian et Annis étaient venues avec leurs chevaliers, qui attendaient calmement de part et d'autre de la clairière où était organisé le rendez-vous. Elle déscendit de cheval et se dirigea vers la grande tente élégante d'un pas vif.

Elle portait une tenue cavalière, et elle avait son épée au côté.

Elle avait profité de la récente prostration d'Arthur pour prendre des cours auprès de Sire Léon de sorte de pouvoir l'utiliser en cas de besoin, arguant que si elle était censée voyager dans l'intérêt du royaume, il fallait bien qu'elle soit aussi capable de se défendre en cas d'attaque.

Après quelques protestations indécises, le bras droit d'Arthur avait accepté de la prendre en charge, et elle avait amélioré considérablement ses talents en la matière sous sa tutelle patiente.

Le seul « enseignement » dont elle avait bénéficié jusque là en la matière remontait après tout à l'époque où Elyan et elle étaient adolescents, et jouaient à se battre avec les armes que leur père avait fraîchement forgées.

Gwen ne portait pas la plus élégante des tenues, mais au moins celle-ci était-elle pratique, et elle avait quand même coiffé sa couronne pour faire bonne mesure, aussi espérait-elle être présentable.

Sire Léon vint à sa rencontre pour la saluer et s'enquérir de son voyage d'un ton formel, ce dont elle le remercia.

Puis elle s'approcha de ses invitées qui s'étaient levées pour l'accueillir et elle inclina formellement la tête devant chacune d'entre elles.

-Princesse Mithian. Reine Annis. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

-Merci, Reine Guenièvre, la salua respectueusement Annis tandis que Mithian hochait cordialement la tête à son attention. Le voyage était éprouvant mais l'accueil que vous nous avez réservé était des plus agréables. Je vois que vous êtes venue seule. Le Roi Arthur ne se présentera-t-il pas ?

-Le Roi Arthur est souffrant, répondit Gwen, d'un ton posé.

-Rien de grave, j'espère, dit la Princesse Mithian, avec compassion.

-Rien qu'un peu de bon sens ne puisse guérir, fort heureusement, répondit Gwen avec un sourire mondain.

Mithian lui jeta un regard intrigué et Annis lui lança un coup d'oeil perçant. Visiblement, les deux femmes étaient au courant de quelque chose.

-Cela aurait-il quelque chose à voir avec le fait que son plus fidèle serviteur se soit révélé être un magicien ? demanda la Reine Annis. J'ai entendu dire qu'Arthur avait fait l'objet d'une tentative de meurtre de sa part.

-Une tentative de meurtre sur le Roi ? De la part de _Merlin_ ? fit Mithian, incrédule. Je n'y crois pas un seul instant.

Gwen croisa le regard de Mithian et elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un sourire appréciateur.

-Je dois dire que même si les évidences sont contre Merlin, je n'y crois pas non plus, répondit-elle. Ceci étant dit, la situation reste à élucider, et en attendant qu'elle le soit, Arthur a exilé Merlin. Il est encore un peu bouleversé par cette histoire, et il m'a donc envoyée à sa place. Il vous demande de l'excuser.

C'était faux, bien sûr. Arthur n'avait pas daigné lui transmettre le moindre message. Il avait même probablement oublié qu'il avait ce rendez-vous aujourd'hui avant qu'elle le lui rappelle – et il n'avait pas pour autant daigné sortir de son lit quand elle l'avait fait.

La seule personne à qui il voulait parler ces jours-ci semblait être Solel. Et Gwen n'aimait pas particulièrement Solel. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui sonnait faux. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement qu'il était trop... Trop jeune, trop charmant, trop spirituel, trop droit, trop noble, trop _parfait. _Personne ne pouvait être parfait à ce point-là. Tout le monde avait des défauts des faiblesses. C'était ce qui rendait les gens attachants,, ce qui les rendait _humains. _

Gwen soupira.

-Je dois dire, reprit la Reine Annis, que je ne comprends pas l'opposition farouche du Roi Artthur envers la magie. Toute magie n'est pas mauvaise; j'ai déjà travaillé avec des sorciers qui m'étaient loyaux et qui m'ont rendu de grands services.

-Certes, reconnut Gwen, mais il existe aussi des sorciers très mal intentionnés, et le Roi Arthur a déjà été confronté à trop d'entre eux pour avoir une approche aussi ouverte que la vôtre sur la question.

-C'est néanmoins un sujet qu'il nous faudra évoquer dans le cadre de nos accords de paix, nota Annis. Si Albion doit devenir une même grande nation, certaines des règles qui la régissent devront être communes... Et à ce jour, Camelot est le seul Etat des Cinq Royaumes à proscrire tout usage de la magie.

-J'ai sur mes terres plusieurs communautés de druides, renchérit Mithian. Ce sont des gens pacifiques, avec lesquels j'entretiens de bons rapports, et je les considère comme faisant partie de mon peuple. Il est donc de mon devoir d'assurer leur protection... et s'ils doivent être persécutés à cause de nos futurs accords de paix, cela compromettrait clairement mon implication dans la naissance d'Albion.

-Le Roi Uther avait poussé les persécutions à l'encontre des druides à de réelles extrêmités, répondit Gwen. Mais Arthur a fait serment de respecter leur peuple, et de ne pas reproduire ces persécutions. Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que vos gens n'ont rien à redouter de ces accords de paix, Princesse Mithian. Pour ce qui est du reste...

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Je ne peux bien évidemment pas m'engager au nom d'Arthur, mais je pense, comme vous, que la magie n'est rien d'autre qu'un outil qui peut être utilisé à bon ou à mauvais escient, et que Camelot gagnerait certainement à compter dans les rangs de ses serviteurs des magiciens qui lui soient fidèles. Cette initiative permettrait non seulement de combattre les sorciers qui sont opposés à Albion, mais de montrer à tous les enfants qui sont nés avec la magie qu'ils seront considérées comme des sujets à part entière, et non comme des parias par ceux qui les gouvernent - pour peu qu'ils choisissent de mettre leurs talents au service du bien.

Gwen n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de dire une chose pareille, en plein milieu d'une assemblée officielle. Elle pouvait sentir les regards de Léon, d'Elyan, et de Perceval sur elle, et voir qu'ils étaient clairement choqués. Elle se sentit vaguement mal à l'aise, puis, elle repoussa fermement ce sentiment.

Arthur s'était désintéressé de la fondation d'Albion pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et il l'avait envoyée, elle, pour discuter à sa place. Qu'était-elle donc censée faire ? Imaginer ce qu'il aurait dit à sa place, comme si elle n'avait pas d'opinion propre ?

Mais elle en avait une.

Pendant trois mois, elle avait travaillé avec les pouvoirs de Merlin, s'émerveillant des possibilités que ceux-ci pouvaient offrir pour apporter bien-être et prospérité au peuple de Camelot. Se priver du secours de la magie était une erreur. Obliger des jeunes gens comme Merlin à vivre dans la honte, et dans la peur, était une erreur. Cette prise de position, elle la devait à son ami, et elle se la devait à elle-même.

Elle redressa fièrement la tête, assumant pleinement ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Mithian lui adressa un regard énigmatique, et un sourire appréciateur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je trouve vos opinions des plus intéressantes, Guenièvre, dit-elle, en hochant légèrement la tête. Et je pense que la question de la magie devrait être évoquée dans les textes fondateurs d'Albion.

-Excellente idée, approuva Annis, en adressant à Mithian un regard de connivence. Nous attendrons d'entendre l'opinion de Bayard sur la question; mais s'il abonde dans notre sens, c'est Arthur qui devra changer de position, ou la fondation d'Albion pourrait bien être compromise...


	7. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE 6

Arthur ne pensait pas qu'il aurait l'occasion de rencontrer le Faiseur de Rites si rapidement, mais quand Solel l'avait contacté pour lui, il s'était avéré que le vieil homme était en voyage non loin des frontières Sud de Camelot, et qu'il pouvait arriver au château en l'espace de quelques jours seulement.

Arthur avait donc accepté le rendez-vous, _à titre informatif, bien sûr, _avait précisé Solel en l'assurant que cet entretien ne l'engagerait à rien.

Le Roi était curieux, il devait bien l'avouer, d'en apprendre davantage sur le procédé qui permettait de transformer des sorciers dangereux en personnes ordinaires. Cette méthode présentait bien des avantages sur celles que son père avait employées du temps de son règne pour lutter contre la magie, puisqu'elle pouvait neutraliser les pouvoirs des magiciens sans s'attaquer à leurs personnes... Si elle portait ses fruits, Arthur pourrait se débarrasser de la condamnation au bûcher qui attendait tous les sorciers du temps de son père, tout en continuant efficacement à éradiquer toute forme de magie du royaume de Camelot.

Il pourrait lutter contre la source du mal au lieu de combattre des gens.

Ce compromis lui semblait des plus attractifs.

Un jour, il serait en mesure de proposer à tous ceux qui, comme Morgane ou Merlin, étaient nés avec ces dangereux pouvoirs, ou les avaient développés contre leur volonté propre, de se présenter volontairement à Camelot pour en être débarrassés et devenir, enfin, des citoyens ordinaires, susceptibles de mener des existences ordinaires au milieu de leurs semblables sans plus être traités ni comme des monstres ni comme des parias.

Quel soulagement ce serait pour tous ces magiciens, que de savoir qu'ils ne seraient pas obligés d'être exclus ou rejetés à cause de leurs dons ! Ils pourraient être guéris.

Arthur sourit à cette pensée. Oui, il guérirait Merlin... et peut-être même, Morgane. A l'idée qu'il pourrait peut-être un jour retrouver sa sœur, le cœur d'Arthur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine...

Et tout cela serait possible grâce à Solel.

Il imaginait le visage ravi de Guenièvre lorsqu'elle apprendrait où l'avaient mené ses recherches...

Le Faiseur de Rites rejoignit le Roi dans ses appartements à la faveur de la nuit.

Solel s'était engagé à l'introduire à l'intérieur du château, mais il ne pouvait pas être présent lors de la rencontre, parce qu'il était de garde cette nuit-là et qu'il ne voulait pas que son absence soit remarquée...

L'entretien était secret en-dehors d'Arthur et de Solel, personne n'était au courant.

Par chance, Guenièvre n'était pas encore rentrée de son voyage pour rencontrer la Reine Annis et la Princesse Mithian. Arthur avait donc le champ libre pour agir comme il l'entendait...

A la tombée du soir, il congédia les gardes qui étaient en faction devant sa porte, puis, il se mit à faire les cent pas en attendant son visiteur, frémissant d'impatience.

Il était plus de minuit lorsqu'il entendit enfin frapper à sa porte.

Il ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Faiseur de Rites.

C'était un homme extrêmement âgé, avec des cheveux ondulés, d'un blanc pur, et des yeux d'un bleu très pâle. Il se tenait voûté dans sa tunique noire. Il traînait derrière lui une seconde personne, dont Arthur ne pouvait distinguer les traits puisqu'elle avait un sac sur la tête. Les poignets du prisonnier étaient liés et le vieillard le tractait derrière lui avec une force surprenante pour son grand âge en tirant sur les cordes qui l'entravaient.

-Qui est-ce,? demanda Arthur, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son homme soit accompagné.

-Je l'ai amenée pour les besoins de ma démonstration, Sire, répondit le Faiseur de Rites, avec un sourire.

-Oh.

Arthur avala sa salive, vaguement mal à l'aise.

-Solel m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me rencontrer, reprit le vieillard.

-Oui. Bien sûr.

Arthur le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière eux, puis, il s'assit à la table, et fit signe au vieil homme de prendre place face à lui. Celui-ci préféra rester debout, à côté de son prisonnier, dont il tenait les liens serrés.

-Je souhaiterais en apprendre davantage sur les rites qui permettent de... libérer un magicien de ses pouvoirs, dit le Roi d'un ton formel.

-Vous souhaitez «libérer» quelqu'un en particulier, Sire ? demanda le Faiseur en lui adressant un regard qui le fit frissonner.

-Je n'en sais encore rien, répondit honnêtement Arthur. Tout dépend... de la méthode employée, et de ses conséquences. J'aurais souhaité que vous m'éclairiez à ce sujet.

-Les rites sont destinés à empêcher les détenteurs de la magie d'accéder à leurs pouvoirs, expliqua le vieillard. Ils sont, eux-mêmes, tirés d'une magie ancienne et extrêmement puissante, et fonctionnent comme un sceau. Une fois le sceau en question placé sur un sorcier, sa magie se retrouvera drainée par le sceau à chaque fois qu'il tentera d'y accéder, que ce soit de manière délibérée, ou de manière involontaire. En conséquence, le sorcier en question ne pourra plus jamais lancer le moindre sortilège, pas même le plus bénin.

-Existe-t-il une manière de rompre le sceau une fois posé ? demanda Arthur, avec curiosité.

-Non, répondit le vieil homme. Il n'en existe aucune. Il s'agit d'un procédé définitif, et irréversible.

-La vie du sorcier sur lequel le sceau est posé est-elle mise en danger par le rite ? interrogea Arrhur.

-Pas le moins du monde, dit le Faiseur de Rites en secouant la tête. Les rites ne détruisent pas les pouvoirs du sorcier, procédé qui _pourrait_ être dangereux pour certains sorciers dont la magie est si intimement liée à la vie que tenter de l'anihiler risquerait de compromettre leur existence même. En l'occurrence, les rites ne font que rendre la magie inaccessible à ceux qui la détiennent.

Le vieil homme marqua une pause.

-Ceci dit, un sorcier qui serait soumis aux rites contre sa volonté, et qui tenterait à toute force d'utiliser sa magie malgré le sceau, risquerait d'épuiser grandement ses forces s'il refusait d'apprendre ses nouvelles limites.

-Mais si ce sorcier se soumettait au rite volontairement ? demanda Arthur, inquiet.

-Il n'y aurait aucune raison pour que ses jours soient en danger, dit le vieil homme. Mais laissez-moi vous faire la démonstration du procédé, qui, je pense, sera beaucoup plus parlante que tous les discours.

D'un geste théâtral, le vieil homme ôta le sac qui se trouvait sur la tête de son prisonnier, révélant une jeune fille. Arthur ne s'attendait pas à ça, et son sentiment de malaise ne fit que se renforcer.

La demoiselle tremblait légèrement. Mais son regard était surtout teinté d'une horreur sans nom tandis qu'elle regardait le vieillard. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, parce qu'elle était baillonnée, mais le dégoût se lisait ouvertement sur son visage...

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, intervint Arthur.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit le Faiseur de Rites, amusé. Voyez plutôt ce dont est capable cette druidesse.

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille, et lui donna un ordre dans une langue inconnue.

Elle lui renvoya un regard courroucé, et commença à se débattre, mais elle s'arrêta rapidement, le visage déformé par la douleur.

Le vieil homme répéta son ordre, et elle secoua la tête, mais ses traits se crispèrent encore un peu plus, comme si elle souffrait réellement. Une expression de résignation s'inscrivit sur son visage, et elle finit par murmurer quelque chose en étendant la main.

Une flamme bleue apparut dans sa paume, et Arthur, de surprise, manqua de dégringoler de sa chaise.

-C'est une sorcière ! s'étouffa-t-il. Vous avez ramené une sorcière, ici !

-Pour les besoins de ma démonstration, acquiesça le vieil homme. Je vais maintenant procéder aux rites, si vous le voulez bien.

Arthur hocha la tête, sidéré. Le Faiseur se retourna vers la jeune fille, qui roula des yeux en secouant furieusement la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle, plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre de son crâne, et se mit à incanter, dans une langue inconnue. _Il fait de la magie, _pensa Arthur, figé sur-place. _Il fait de la magie devant le Roi de Camelot, alors que la magie est interdite à Camelot. _Comment diable en était-il arrivé à se retrouver dans une situation pareille ? Pourquoi donc avait-il écouté Solel en premier lieu ?

L'incantation était effrayante, et la jeune fille se balançait sur elle-même, la bouche ouverte dans un gémissement de douleur inarticulé. Arthur eut envie de crier : «arrêtez !» mais il était trop choqué par ce qu'il voyait pour arriver à articuler un seul son. Enfin – après un temps qui lui parut interminable, le vieil homme se tut. La jeune fille pantelante se redressa, et toute expression de douleur physique avait disparu de son visage. Arthur soupira, soulagé, et il demanda :

-Est-elle... guérie ?

-Elle est tout à fait incapable de magie dorénavant, acquiesça le Faiseur de Rites. Voyez plutôt.

Il retira le baillon qui réduisait la jeune fille au silence et dénoua les liens qui entravaient ses poignets. Aussitôt, elle s'écarta de lui, pantelante, horrifiée.

-Vous méritez de mourir pour ce que vous venez de faire, gronda-t-elle, à l'attention du vieil homme.

Et sous les yeux médusés d'Arthur, elle étendit la main en lançant une incantation.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'un torrent de flammes déferle sur l'ancien. Mais absolument rien ne se produisit, si ce n'est que la jeune fille chancela sur ses jambes comme si quelqu'un venait de la frapper. Elle regarda sa main avec horreur, puis, répéta la même formule, avec encore plus de conviction. Cette fois, le contrecoup fut assez fort pour la jeter à genoux. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle se mit à crier :

-Que m'avez-vous fait ? Que m'avez-vous fait ?

L'expression de sa détresse était insupportable. Arthur s'avança vers elle pour la réconforter :

-N'aie pas peur, s'exclama-t-il. Tu es guérie, à présent.

Il posa une main sur son épaule. Mais cela ne sembla pas l'apaiser... Au lieu de cela, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes brûlantes.

-Guérie ? dit-elle, horrifiée. _Guérie ? _La magie n'est pas une maladie, Arthur Pendragon ! Quand bien même vous êtes incapable de la comprendre. Elle faisait partie de moi depuis toujours et vous me l'avez retirée. Et vous croyez m'avoir fait un _cadeau ? _Si je vous coupais la main, ou le pied, comment réagiriez-vous, Monseigneur ? Penseriez-vous que je vous ai fait un cadeau ?

-Mais... ce n'est pas la même chose, protesta Arthur.

-Non, c'est pire.

Elle eut un rire dément.

-Vous êtes un monstre, tout comme votre père, dit-elle, en le regardant avec des yeux fous.

Puis elle se retourna vers le Faiseur de rites, le visage déformé par le dégoût, et elle dit :

-Quant à vous... Dieu ait pitié de votre âme pour ce que vous avez fait à l'une de vos semblables.

Elle se redressa, le visage inondé de pleurs, et elle jeta à Arthur un regard plein de défi en s'exclamant :

-Voyez, Arthur Pendragon, ce que je fais de votre cadeau.

Puis, sans mise en garde supplémentaire, elle se mit à courir, et se jeta par la fenêtre ouverte.

-Non ! cria Arthur, en cherchant à la retenir.

Mais elle s'écrasa en contrebas, dans la cour, et il ne put que rester là, tremblant, face à la forme de son corps désarticulé.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas d'elle, dit le Faiseur de Rites. C'était une criminelle. Avec sa magie, tôt ou tard, elle aurait fait beaucoup de mal. Et comme vous avez pu le constater, le sceau n'a aucunement mis ses jours en danger.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je dirais, répondit Arthur en se retournant vers lui, furieux.

-_Elle _a choisi de mettre fin à ses jours, rectifia le vieil homme. C'est une chose entièrement différente.

Arthur frissonna. _Si je vous coupais la main ou le pied, comment réagiriez-vous, Monseigneur ? a_vait dit la jeune fille. Cela ne ressemblait guère à une libération, et ses espoirs pour l'avenir s'évanouissaient comme ils étaient apparus. Comment pourrait-il soumettre Merlin à un tel traitement ? Il voyait encore le visage de la malheureuse de crisper de douleur pendant que le Faiseur de Rites incantait le sceau...

_Je ne l'obligerai à rien, _pensa-t-il, pour se donner du courage. _Il aura le choix d'accepter, ou de refuser._

-Je vous laisse réfléchir à votre décision, dit le vieil homme, en le regardant. Quand vous serez prêt, informez-en Solel. Il saura où me trouver.

Arthur hocha la tête en silence.

Le Faiseur de Rites sortit de ses appartements.

Après qu'il se soit éloigné dans le couloir, il prononça les paroles qui permettaient d'inverser le sort de vieillesse qu'il venait d'utiliser...

Solel retira sa tunique, et, avec un sombre sourire, partit prendre son tour de garde dans la cour du château.


	8. Chapitre 7

CHAPITRE 7

_-Merlin, j'ai besoin de ton aide._

La voix de Morgane retentit dans son esprit, par télépathie. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis si longtemps; et il était étonné qu'elle fasse déjà appel à lui. Lorsqu'elle était partie, elle lui avait très clairement fait comprendre que c'était pour une quête qu'elle avait besoin de vivre seule... Etait-elle revenue sur sa décision ?

_-Merlin ?_

Le ton alarmé avec lequel elle s'adressait à lui coupa court à ses conjectures il lui glaçait tout simplement le sang.

-_Où es-tu ? _lui demanda-t-il.

-_Non loin de la frontière du royaume de Loth. Il faut que tu viennes, vite... Il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave ici. J'ai appelé Aithusa dès que je suis arrivée sur-place. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre... Elle est en route pour venir te chercher. Elle devrait te rejoindre très bientôt..._

_-Très bien attends-moi, j'arrive avec elle, _promit-il_._

_-Merlin ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Merci de répondre à mon appel._

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensée.

-_Je suis heureux de t'entendre, Morgane. Même si les circonstances sont difficiles, ça me fait plaisir de constater... que tu es toujours là._

Il voulait dire, par là, qu'il était soulagé que le démon n'ait pas réussi à avoir le dessus sur elle pour l'instant... Il savait qu'elle entendrait les mots derrière les mots; il en eut confirmation quand il sentit l'effleurement de son sourire.

-_A tout à l'heure, Merlin._

Il quitta la cabane qu'il avait reconstruite dans la forêt d'Acétir pour y établir ses quartiers après le départ de Morgane.

Il n'avait pas fait grand chose depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, hormis se retenir d'aller à Camelot et se torturer en se demandant si Arthur déciderait jamais de lui pardonner et de revenir vers lui.

Il était heureux que Morgane l'appelle à l'aide. Cela lui donnait le sentiment d'être utile à nouveau...

Aithusa ne tarda pas à faire son apparition dans le ciel étoilé et atterrit plus rapidement qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude.

-Monte, lui ordonna-t-elle sans ambages. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Merlin grimpa rapidement sur son dos et elle prit son essor sans tarder.

Il était habitué à voyager avec Kilgarrah, mais c'était la première fois qu'il volait avec Aithusa, et il la trouva étrangement silencieuse tandis qu'elle l'emportait dans les airs, à grands battements d'ailes.

_-_Que s'est-il passé au juste ? la questionna-t-il après un moment, avec inquiétude.

-Impossible de le savoir, mais c'est l'oeuvre d'un sorcier extrêmement puissant, répondit la dragonne, bouleversée.

-Dis-m'en davantage, insista Merlin, de plus en plus nerveux. Pourquoi Morgane a-t-elle besoin de mon aide ? Qu'est-il arrivé au juste ?

-Cette communauté de druides comptait trente personnes, hommes, femmes et enfants confondus. Seuls deux des enfants ont réchappé au massacre, répondit la dragonne. Ni Morgane, ni moi, ne parvenons à avoir de vision claire de ce qui s'est passé. Et les petits qui ont survécu n'ont été épargnés que parce qu'ils s'étaient cachés à bonne distance du site, donc ils n'ont pas pu voir grand chose...

Merlin avala sa salive.

-Je vois, murmura-t-il.

-Non, répondit Aithusa d'un ton sec. Tu ne vois pas _encore. _Attends d'être arrivé pour ça...

Lorsqu'elle se posa enfin, Merlin déscendit de son dos sans attendre. Elle avait atterri dans une clairière, au milieu de la forêt. A peine eut-il posé le pied par-terre que Morgane émergeait de sous les arbres, avançant précipitamment dans sa direction. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit qui la faisait paraître encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et les boucles dessinées de ses longs cheveux dansaient sur ses épaules. Elle tenait dans ses bras une enfant de deux ans qui se cramponnait à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

L'expression de son visage était absolument horrifiée.

-Merlin, dit-elle, en arrivant à sa hauteur. Merlin, je...

Sa voix se brisa d'émotion, et la gorge de Merlin se serra.

Morgane avait le cœur bien accroché. Elle avait commis bien des crimes elle-même en son temps. Pour qu'elle réagisse aussi vivement, ce qui s'était produit devait vraiment avoir été atroce...

Elle secoua la tête, et trouva la force de continuer.

-Je suis arrivée trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. J'ignore qui a pu faire une chose aussi affreuse... mais je suis à peu près certaine que c'est l'un des nôtres... Un magicien... s'en prenant à d'autres magiciens, délibérément.

Elle leva sur lui ses yeux verts, remplis de détresse.

-Il les a faits brûler vivants, dit-elle, d'une voix tremblante. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient là, tous sans exception... les hommes, les femmes, et aussi, les enfants... Quand je suis arrivée sur le site, les cendres étaient encore chaudes...

-Montre-moi, dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, et elle fit demi-tour, l'entraînant dans son sillage.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient sous le couvert des arbres, Merlin remarqua les enfants...

Ils étaient sept. L'aîné était un garçon de treize ans aux cheveux mi-longs et à la tunique rapiécée. La cadette était la petite fille de deux ans que Morgane tenait dans ses bras...

Il y avait trois autres fillettes, et deux petits garçons, dont les âges semblaient aller de cinq à dix ans. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient apparentés. Tous avaient de grands yeux effrayés qui leur mangeaient le visage tandis qu'ils regardaient le nouveau-venu avec inquiétude.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que deux survivants, dit Merlin à Morgane. Tu en as retrouvé d'autres depuis que tu m'as contacté ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Ils ne viennent pas de ce village... Je les ai pris avec moi en cours de route parce que... parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Ils sont comme nous, Merlin. Ils sont nés avec la magie. Et... ils avaient des ennuis quand je les ai rencontrés, alors... je les ai emmenés, parce que je ne pouvais pas les laisser où ils étaient.

Merlin la dévisagea avec étonnement, et avec admiration tandis qu'elle lui faisait cet aveu.

Puis, il reporta son regard sur les enfants...

-Vous êtes un magicien, vous aussi ? lui demanda timidement l'adolescent qui était l'aîné du groupe.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il, en lui tendant la main pour le saluer. Je m'appelle Merlin.

Le jeune homme hésita, puis prit la main de Merlin, et la serra en répondant :

-Je suis Goldwin. J'étais sur le point d'être brûlé par les gens de mon village quand Dame Morgane m'a délivré. Elle m'a sauvé du bûcher...

Merlin regarda à nouveau Morgane, le cœur débordant de tendresse. Le démon était loin, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Aithusa avait eu raison... Morgane avait déjà commencé à arpenter le chemin de sa rédemption. Elle évita son regard, comme si elle était gênée par ce que Goldwin venait de dire sur elle.

-Occupe-toi des autres, Goldwin, pendant que j'emmène Merlin sur le site, dit-elle, en lui tendant la petite fille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Ne bougez pas d'ici. Aithusa reste avec vous; avec elle, vous ne courez aucun danger.

Goldwin hocha solennellement la tête.

Morgane jeta un coup d'oeil à Merlin, puis, se remit à marcher. Il lui emboîta presque aussitôt le pas. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant qu'ils avançaient sous la voûte des arbres.

Merlin savait à quoi s'attendre, et il essaya de se préparer à la vision qu'il allait devoir affronter.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils atteignirent le site cinq minutes plus tard, il eut la nausée en contemplant les décombres du village druidique.

Morgane ne s'était pas trompée. L'incendie avait été de nature magique. La violence avec laquelle il s'était déclaré et la vitesse de propagation des flammes en attestaient clairement, tout comme la délimitation très nette de la zone calcinée. Il ne restait des maisons qui s'étaient dressées là que des ruines, entre lesquelles il pouvait distinguer les corps carbonisés des malheureux qui avaient péri foudroyés sur-place...

-Quelle sorte de magicien pourrait faire une chose pareille aux siens ? murmura Morgane, d'une voix glacée par l'horreur.

-Je l'ignore, répondit Merlin. Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à avoir de vision de ce qui s'est produit ?

-Le sorcier qui a commis ce massacre a placé un sceau sur ces lieux pour bloquer mes dons de voyance. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque puisse assister à ses méfaits, même rétrospectivement.

Merlin frissonna.

-C'est un homme sans morale ni scrupules, murmura-t-il. Quel que soit le but qu'il poursuit, ce but fait de lui quelqu'un de très dangereux. Même les plus renégats des magiciens ont des règles. Aucun de ceux que j'ai affrontés ne se serait jamais retourné contre les druides de cette manière-là...

-Même lorsque j'étais sous l'emprise du démon, souffla Morgane, faire une telle chose à d'autres magiciens ne me serait jamais venue à l'esprit.

-Qu'ont vu les enfants que tu as trouvés sur le site ?

-La petite fille que je tenais dans mes bras tout à l'heure est l'une d'elles, et si elle a vu quelque chose, elle serait bien incapable de le décrire. Le second enfant est l'un des garçons. Il a dit... que l'homme qu'il a vu était très vieux, et qu'il est reparti avec l'une des jeunes filles du village. Il n'a pas vu grand chose d'autre. La vue des flammes l'a terrifié à tel point qu'il a fermé les yeux.

Merlin prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna vers Morgane.

-Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici, c'est bien trop dangereux. Cet homme pourrait revenir.

-Qu'il revienne, dit-elle, en redressant farouchement la tête. Je l'affronterai, et je lui ferai payer ce qu'il a fait aux druides.

-Et les enfants ? Comment les protègerais-tu, pendant que tu livrerais bataille ? lui demanda Merlin.

La résolution de Morgane flancha, et elle lui adressa un regard incertain.

-Je ne sais où les conduire pour les mettre en sécurité, confessa-t-elle. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient que deux, je pensais leur enseigner comment maîtriser leur don tout en les emmenant dans mes pérégrinations. Mais ils sont sept à présent, certains d'entre eux sont si jeunes... et je ne vois personne d'autre à qui je pourrais les confier.

Merlin la dévisagea, intensément.

-Tu t'occuperais d'eux ? demanda-t-il, ne sachant à quelle réponse s'attendre.

-N'est-ce pas le devoir d'une grande prêtresse de l'ancien culte, que d'enseigner aux enfants sorciers ? lui répondit-elle.

-Le plus sacré de tous, acquiesça-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en silence.

-Je suis la dernière des grandes prêtresses, dit-elle fièrement. Ces enfants sont déjà sous ma garde. J'ai accepté cette responsabilité le jour où j'ai choisi de les emmener avec moi, l'un après l'autre. Ils ont besoin de moi. Je ne les abandonnerai pas, Merlin. Je ne faillirai pas à mon devoir sacré...

Il secoua la tête, et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Si tu savais... comme je suis fier de toi, Morgane.

Il réussit à se ressaisir et il ajouta :

-Je crois savoir où tu pourrais les emmener pour les mettre en sécurité.


	9. Chapitre 8

CHAPITRE 8

-Comment ça, nous ne rentrons pas à Camelot ?

La réunion d'urgence qu'avait convoquée Gwen se passait sous l'un des pavillons de la clairière, à l'écart de l'endroit où Mithian et Annis se tenaient prêtes pour le départ, en présence de Léon, Elyan et Perceval. Elle promettait d'être animée. Elyan, qui avait laissé échapper cette exclamation outragée, regardait sa sœur avec une expression incrédule et furieuse, comme si elle venait _vraiment _de dépasser les bornes.

-Le Roi..., continua-t-il, courroucé.

-Le Roi m'a envoyée ici pour négocier en son nom et les négociations se sont avérées plus fructueuses qu'aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pu l'imaginer, coupa Gwen, tenant tête à son frère. Nous avons pratiquement finalisé les termes du traité. Bayard a répondu favorablement à la missive que nous lui avons envoyée il y a deux jours, et il a prévu de nous rejoindre, Mithian, Annis et moi-même, sur la route du Sud. Loth a accepté de nous recevoir tous les quatre pour parlementer ! C'est la première rencontre à laquelle il veut bien assister depuis que nous avons commencé à évoquer la fondation d'Albion, et Camelot _doit _y être représentée. Si Arthur s'était déplacé jusqu'ici, il pourrait le faire lui-même. Mais c'est moi qui suis ici, c'est donc à moi d'honorer nos engagements. Et vous...

Elle pointa son doigt sur Elyan, Léon et Perceval, qui la dévisageaient bouche bée.

-... allez m'accompagner, conclut-elle, le regard plein d'autorité.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être capable d'élever la voix pour se faire obéir de rien moins que trois chevaliers; mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle voulait prouver à ses consoeurs qu'elle était capable de parler pour Camelot.

Et qu'est-ce que son frère attendait qu'elle fasse d'autre, au juste ? Rentrer au château pour demander à Arthur l'autorisation de participer à la rencontre ? S'il était toujours dans l'état où elle l'avait laissé, il lui dirait de s'en occuper elle-même, et alors, elle serait bien avancée !

L'ouverture que leur proposait le Roi Loth représentait une opportunité unique. Albion avait une véritable chance de voir le jour si les discussions aboutissaient à un accord ! Elle n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion à cause d'un avatar de fierté masculine. C'était proprement hors de question !

Mithian ne répétait-elle pas que les femmes étaient autant capables que les hommes ?

-Et si nous refusons ? dit Elyan, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste puéril.

-Si vous refusez, j'irai seule, répondit Gwen. Et je devrai trouver le moyen d'expliquer à nos futurs alliés pourquoi les courageux chevaliers de Camelot ont choisi de faire faux bond à leur Reine.

-Ma Dame, protesta Léon, en s'efforçant de rester calme (même s'il était visible qu'il bouillait intérieurement de colère). Vous avez fait assez de dégâts les jours passés, en défendant l'usage de la magie et en affirmant que Camelot viendrait certainement à en autoriser la pratique si c'était là le vœu des royaumes voisins. Lorsqu'il apprendra ce que vous avez dit, le Roi...

-Le Roi, s'exclama Gwen, excédée, n'avait qu'à se déplacer lui-même s'il voulait dire ce qu'il pensait à ce propos, Sire Léon. Qu'étais-je censée faire d'autre que tomber d'accord avec nos alliés sur cette question ? Arthur veut la paix, il l'a toujours dit. Mithian et Annis sont prêtes à l'accepter en échange de certaines concessions. Autoriser l'usage de la magie au sein des états membres d'Albion est l'une des conditions qu'elles requièrent. Mithian considère les druides qui résident sur son territoire comme ses sujets, et veut les protéger. Annis a plusieurs sorciers parmi les membres de sa cour, et n'a aucunement l'intention de les faire périr. Nous avons demandé l'avis de Bayard qui soutient la position d'Annis sur cette question. Sur cinq royaumes, cela en fait donc trois à exiger que cette clause soit respectée, ce qui représente la majorité absolue. Camelot doit s'incliner, ou renoncer à la paix. Voulez-vous vraiment retourner chez nous et annoncer à Arthur que nous sommes en guerre parce que nous n'avons pas été capables de faire évoluer nos points de vue sur la question de la magie?

La bouche d'Elyan se referma brutalement.

-S'il vous entendait, le Roi Uther se retournerait dans sa tombe, dit Léon, d'un ton furieux.

-Uther n'aurait pas non plus approuvé mon mariage avec Arthur, Sire Léon, mais Uther n'est plus. C'est Arthur qui est Roi aujourd'hui, et c'est moi sa Reine. C'est lui qui devrait être là en ce moment, je suis bien d'accord avvec vous, mais il n'y est pas, et je m'efforce de lui faire honneur. Du mieux que je peux.

Gwen soupira, découragée.  
-J'ai besoin de votre soutien pour y parvenir, conclut-elle.

-Vous avez le mien, dit Perceval, en faisant un pas en avant.

-Perceval ! dit Elyan, indigné.

-Mais elle a raison, protesta-t-il. Camelot doit être représentée à cette entrevue avec le Roi Loth. Un désistement à ce stade des négociations serait catastrophique, et nous n'avons pas le temps de solliciter l'avis du Roi pour prendre cette décision.

Léon secoua la tête.

-Vous avez _vu _ce que la magie a fait à Camelot. Même _Merlin _a été corrompu par elle ! Imaginez-vous à quoi vous parlez d'ouvrir la porte ?

-Merlin n'a _pas_ été corrompu ! s'exclama farouchement Gwen. Il a été injustement accusé d'un crime qu'il n'a pas commis et Arthur s'en rendra compte avant longtemps. Alors, il lui pardonnera, et il le fera revenir à Camelot.

-Il pardonnera... à un assassin ? dit Léon, incrédule.

-Après tout le temps que vous avez passé avec Merlin, comment pouvez-vous le croire vraiment capable de vouloir assassiner Arthur ? répondit Gwen, stupéfaite. N'en est-il pas un seul d'entre vous qui ait pensé que peut-être, Merlin avait été piégé ce jour-là, précisément pour déstabiliser Arthur au point de l'empêcher de mener à bien fondation d'Albion ?

Cette fois, ils la regardaient avec attention, tous les trois.

-Quelle que soit la personne qui a tendu ce piège à Merlin pour toucher Arthur, dit-elle, nous avons une chance de contrecarrer ses plans, et il nous faut la saisir. Mithian et Annis nous attendent.

Elle leur adressa un regard intense et insista :

-Je vous en prie.

Perceval se rangea à ses côtés sans un mot pour l'escorter, et ce fut avec soulagement que Gwen posa sa main sur son bras, se sentant déjà un peu moins seule.

-Très bien, se résigna Léon. Allons à cette rencontre avec le Roi Loth. Décommander le rendez-vous maintenant serait une sottise de toutes façons.

-Quoi qu'il se passe à compter de maintenant, dit Elyan en pointant un doigt sur sa sœur, je refuse d'être tenu pour responsable.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Elyan, dit Gwen en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux. J'endosserai la responsabilité de tout ce qui se décidera pendant cette rencontre. Et si Arthur décide de m'exiler à mon retour pour avir osé le défier, je l'accepterai sans protester. Après tout – ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça se produisait, et tu n'as pas été inquiété en tant que chevalier la dernière fois non plus.

Elle entendit Elyan lâcher un hoquet de stupeur et pensa : _bien fait. _Il était peut-être toujours prêt à se battre au coude à coude avec ses frères d'armes, mais il ferait bien d'apprendre aussi à soutenir un peu sa sœur.

Ils quittèrent le pavillon en formation serrée.

A l'extérieur, Mithian et Annis les attendaient, à cheval, encadrées par leurs propres gardes.

-Si Camelot est prête pour le départ, Guenièvre, s'exclama la Reine Annis. Je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous prenions la route.

Gwen enfourcha cavalièrement sa monture et vint se placer aux côtés de ses deux consoeurs en répondant :

-Camelot est prête pour le départ. Nous n'avons déjà que trop tardé. Ne faisons pas attendre davantage Leurs Majestés Bayard et et Loth.

Gwen, Annis et Mithian chevauchèrent côte à côte tout au long du jour, et, le soir venu, elles prirent place autour du même feu.

Elles comptaient repartir tôt le lendemain matin et plutôt que de monter les tentes encombrantes où elles avaient passé les dernières nuits elles décidèrent de dormir plus simplement à la belle étoile.

Mithian qui adorait la chasse avait abattu quelques lièvres à l'arbalète un peu plus tôt dans la journée et Gwen les avait mis à cuire en civet dans une marmite avec des pommes de terre tirées de la réserve de vivres d'Annis

Celle-ci leur raconta des histoires de ses campagnes pendant qu'elles dî avait collecté des centaines d'anecdotes passionnantes au cours des trente années de son règne, et elle était une grande conteuse, si bien que Mithian et Gwen restèrent longtemps suspendues à ses lèvres, à ponctuer ses récits de remarques et d'éclats de rires.

Après une semaine passée ensemble, les trois femmes avaient commencé à développer une certaine complicité, et Gwen se surprit à penser que, pour une fois, c'était elle qui se trouvait loin de Camelot à l'aventure, et Arthur qui l'attendait patiemment au château.

Elle se souvint de l'envie qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsque Gauvain lui avait raconté les quêtes qu'il avait partagées avec Arthur et Merlin, et elle se sentit amusée en pensant : «c'est mon tour».

Elle était loin de se douter, au moment où ils avaient parlé ensemble dans les appartements de Gaïus, qu'elle était sur le point de vivre une expérience en tout point similaire à celles dont Arthur avait l'habitude.

-Vous avez le visage d'une femme d'action qui se réjouit d'avoir de nouvelles aventures en perspective, nota Mithian, à mi-voix..

Elle était assise à côté de Gwen et ses yeux noisette étaient plissés dans une expression amusée.

Elle avait troqué ses vêtements d'apparat contre une tenue cavalière qui la faisait paraître plus jeune et plus masculine.

C'était la première fois que Gwen voyait une autre femme que Morgane ou qu'elle-même porter des chausses, et elle trouvait que cette mise seyait particulièrement à la princesse. Mithian lui faisait penser à quelqu'un, et Gwen fut surprise quand elle réalisa soudain que c'était à Merlin.

Elle avait le même genre de regard espiègle et le même visage expressif.

Annis s'était assoupie non loin d'elles, et il fallait parler doucement pour ne pas la réveiller.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air mécontente de vous trouver là vous non plus, nota Gwen, en adressant à sa voisine un regard de connivence.

-Je suis fille unique, lui répondit Mithian. Je n'ai pas eu de sœurs avec lesquels partager de longues discussions ou des éclats de rire au coin du feu, et, même si je suis proche de mes chevaliers, je ne peux entretenir avec eux le genre de camaraderie qu'ils partagent, étant à la fois une femme, et leur princesse. J'apprécie sincèrement votre compagnie, et celle d'Annis, et je trouve ce voyage plutôt exaltant je l'avoue.

-J'ai un frère, dit Gwen en souriant. Mais nous passons plus de temps à nous chamailler qu'à rire ensemble. J'avais des amies proches autrefois, mais nos rapports ont changé quand je suis devenue Reine. La compagnie des autres femmes me manque aussi. Et j'apprécie assez moi-même l'idée d'une bonne aventure.

Mithian hocha la tête, d'un air entendu.

-J'ai pu constater cela, dit-elle. Vous aimez visiblement monter à cheval, et j'ai dans l'idée que vous êtes parfaitement capable de vous servir de cette épée que vous portez.

-Mon père était forgeron, lui rappela Gwen. Et j'ai eu l'occasion de tirer l'épée deux ou trois fois dans des circonstances un peu plus sérieuses. Saviez vous que, lorsque j'étais jeune fille, je servais la sœur d'Arthur ?

-Morgane Pendragon ? dit Mithian, d'un air intéressé.

-C'était avant qu'elle ne découvre ses pouvoirs, et qu'elle ne se retourne contre lui, précisa Gwen.

-Quel genre de femme était-elle ?

-Une femme qui n'hésitait pas à enfiler des chausses et une armure, et qui était capable de rivaliser contre son frère à l'épée.

Mithian sourit.

-Elle était courageuse, reprit Gwen. Franche, obstinée, et toujours prête à défendre les intérêts des plus pauvres. J'étais très attachée à elle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle finirait par changer à ce point-là.

-La vie nous réserve parfois d'étranges surprises, dit Mithian, en haussant un sourcil. Si l'on m'avait dit qu'à vingt-six ans, je serais toujours célibataire, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, et je suis certaine que vous ne vous attendiez pas à épouser un Prince. Je devrais vous en vouloir pour avoir choisi celui-ci, me direz-vous : Arthur est incontestablement le prince le plus séduisant des Cinq Royaumes.

-Sauf quand il boude, répondit Gwen en riant. Vous avez raison, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à épouser Arthur, mais je suis bien contente que cela ait été possible.

-Ca n'a pas du être facile de vous imposer à ses côtés, mais je vous ai observée, et vous avez de l'autorité sur vos hommes, nota Mithian. Qui plus est, vous êtes une femme avisée, réfléchie et passionnée, ce qui fait de vous une bonne Reine, à n'en pas douter. Vous pouvez être fière de vous, Guenièvre Pendragon. Vous faites honneur aux rangs des femmes de tête d'Albion.

Le Roi Bayard et ses hommes rejoignirent leur compagnie le lendemain au point de rendez-vous convenu.

Il salua Annis, Mithian et Gwen avec effusion et ses chevaliers rejoignirent les rangs de ceux des trois autres royaumes, qui étaient répartis en colonnes derrière leurs dirigeantes.

Leur cohorte avait une allure impressionnante à présent; quatre des cinq royaumes étaient représentés, et les bannières des alliés présents et à venir flottaient fièrement côte à côte.

Les quatre souverains chevauchèrent ensemblle, à l'avant de la colonne, en se réjouissant de leur future rencontre avec le Roi Loth qui semblait avoir révisé son opinion sur le traité dont il semblait n'avoir que faire jusqu'ici.

Ils étaient en train de traverser les derniers arpents de forêt avant la frontière, quand ils tombèrent sur un site calciné, qui avait vraisemblablement été un village avant d'être brûlé...

La destruction semblait récente, et les chevaliers furent mis à contribution pour rechercher des survivants, mais ils n'en trouvèrent aucun. Il devint rapidement évident que les habitants des lieux avaient été brûlés avec leurs maisons...

-C'était un clan de druides, dit Mithian bouleversée. Les druides sont des gens pacifiques; qui a bien pu s'en prendre à eux de cette manière-là ?

-C'est inadmissible, acquiesça Annis, les sourcils froncés. On se croirait revenus aux temps de la Grande Purge d'Uther Pendragon.

Elle se tourna vers Gwen, et poursuivit :

-La querelle de mon mari avec le Roi Uther datait du temps de la Grande Purge. Vous êtes trop jeune pour avoir connu cette époque, mais de nombreux massacres se sont produits en ce temps-là... Le fanatisme d'Uther l'a poussé plusieurs fois à enfreindre les frontières de son royaume pour persécuter les magiciens sur les terres de ses voisins, ce qui était proprement inadmissible...

Gwen ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais de manière inattendue, elle trouva soudain Elyan à ses côtés.

-Des enfants ont été noyés par dizaines, dit-il, d'un ton affligé. Des enfants qui n'avaient commis aucun crime sinon celui de naître dotés de magie. Certains de leurs esprits hantent encore les sites des massacres, cherchant à trouver le repos.

Gwen sentit la main de son frère se poser sur la sienne, et elle se sentit rassérénée par son soutien.

Ce fut avec conviction qu'elle affirma :

-C'est le vœu de Camelot que la fondation d'Albion garantisse la paix à tous les sujets des peuples des cinq royaumes. Alors, peut-être, les victimes des erreurs passées pourront enfin reposer en paix.

Ils traversèrent le site du massacre dans un silence recueilli.

Une heure plus tard, ils passaient la frontière des terres du Roi Loth, près de laquelle était supposée avoir lieu la prochaine rencontre. Ils s'attendaient à être reçus avec convivialité, pas à tomber dans une embuscade, mais alors que tombait le crépuscule, ils furent soudain attaqués par des cavaliers sortis de nulle part...

Cela faisait longtemps que Gwen n'avait pas tiré l'épée, mais elle saisit son arme par réflexe et se retrouva dos à dos avec Mithian et Annis, déterminée à combattre aussi courageusement que Léon le lui avait enseigné. Elle para la première attaque avec détermination malgré la violence du coup que son assaillant lui portait. Il était fort; malgré l'énergie qu'elle mit à le contrer, elle ne réussit pas à le repousser loin d'elle. L'homme était acharné et revint à l'assaut. Cette fois, l'épée de Mithian vint se joindre à la sienne pour frapper et le cavalier fut transpercé, et désarçonné. Gwen échangea un regard avec Mithian, puis, vit un autre attaquant arriver tout droit derrière elle, l'arme pointée en avant... sans réfléchir, elle saisit la dague qui se trouvait à sa ceinture et la lança. La lame se ficha dans la gorge de l'assaillant un instant avant qu'il ne puisse toucher la princesse. Gwen n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait visé juste ! Un instant plus tard, Léon, Perceval et Elyan la rejoignaient pour former autour d'elle et Mithian une garde rapprochée. Un peu plus loin, Bayard et Annis combattaiient au coude à coude...

Passé l'effet de surprise dont ils espéraient sans doute bénéficier, les attaquants se retrouvèrent rapidement en difficulté. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour pouvoir espérer l'emporter contre les forces alliées...

Ils furent impitoyablement encerclés, puis vaincus.

Les derniers à rester debout s'enfuirent à toutes jambes.

-Vous n'êtes pas blessée, Ma Dame ? demanda Léon à Gwen, d'une voix inquiète, dès que le calme fut revenu.

-Je vais bien, Sire Léon, je vous remercie, lui répondit-elle, touchée par sa sollicitude. Grâce à votre enseignement – et à la fine lame de la princesse Mithian.

Mithian eut un léger sourire et répondit :

-Pour ma part, j'ignorais que vous excelliez au tir, mais ç'a été ma chance. Nous voilà quittes, Guenièvre; j'ai sauvé votre vie, et vous avez sauvé la mienne.

-N'est-ce pas ce que sont supposés faire des alliés ? demanda Gwen, avec chaleur.

Et Mithian lui adressa un regard de connivence.

-Voilà qui augure de nobles lendemains pour Albion.

-Qu'est-ce que cette tromperie ! rugit Annis, furieuse, en déscendant de cheval. A peine passées les frontières du royaume de Loth, nous tombons dans une embuscade ! Est-ce pour nous attirer dans un piège qu'il a accepté notre proposition de pourparlers ?

-Pas de conclusions hâtives, dit Bayard, en s'agenouillant aux côtés d'un des cavaliers morts. Ces hommes ne portent pas les armoiries de Loth. Il se peut qu'il s'agisse de brigands ou de mercenaires.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, répondit Annis, je ne vois pas Loth au point de rendez-vous. S'il tarde à se présenter, cela équivaudra à une déclaration de guerre !

Gwen sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Elle avait si ardemment espéré que cette rencontre aboutisse au contraire à la paix... Elle échangea avec Mithian un regard chargé d'inquiétude.

-Laissons-lui encore un peu de temps pour nous rejoindre, proposa la princesse.

-Mais préparons-nous, néanmoins, à le recevoir comme il se doit s'il ne se présente pas les mains vides, dit Annis, les yeux plissés.


	10. Chapitre 9

CHAPITRE 9

Arthur était hanté par le souvenir de la jeune fille que le Faiseur de Rites avait privée de ses pouvoirs.

Son regard plein d'horreur et ses reproches brûlants l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil à chaque fois qu'il essayait de fermer les yeux...

Les questions continuaient de tourner dans sa tête, dans une valse incessante.

Merlin accepterait-il de sacrifier sa magie pour lui ?

Devait-il vraiment lui demander de faire un tel sacrifice ?

Solel en paraissait convaincu.. Mais Solel n'avait pas assisté à ce qui s'était passé dans ses appartements. Il n'avait pas vu la douleur sur les traits de la druidesse, il ne l'avait pas entendue s'écrier «voyez ce que je fais de votre cadeau» juste avant de se jeter par la fenêtre.

Et si Merlin acceptait de se soumettre aux Rites, mais découvrait ensuite qu'il préférait mourir que de vivre sans sa magie ?

Arthur ne croyait pas pouvoir supporter de le perdre pour toujours, et encore moins de cette manière-là.

Il lui était déjà assez difficile d'être resté assis sans bouger tandis que le vieillard torturait sous ses yeux cette malheureuse jeune fille, dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom...

A chaque fois qu'il imaginait Merlin à sa place, quelque chose en lui se révulsait, et il pensait : _non_.

Mais en tant que sorcier, Merlin ne pourrait jamais revenir à Camelot...

Arthur ne pouvait pas le permettre; pas après toutes les souffrances qu'avait endurées sa famille et son peuple à cause de la magie...

Il aurait aimé pouvoir discuter avec Guenièvre du dilemme qui le préoccupait, mais elle lui avait fait porter un message dans lequel elle lui avait écrit que la rencontre avec Mithian et Annis risquait de se prolonger.

Elles avaient réussi à convaincre Bayard de les rejoindre, et obtenu une entrevue inespérée avec le Roi Loth...

Arthur avait du mal à croire à toutes ces avancées, et il regrettait un peu de s'être calfeutré dans ses appartements au moment où il aurait dû partir sur le terrain pour s'occuper des affaires d'Albion. C'était lui qui aurait dû assister à ces pourparlers, au lieu de quoi il était là, au château, à s'interroger sur ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire avec Merlin.

Pourtant, se sentait en partie soulagé que Guenièvre le remplace.

Parce que, si Albion était importante, Merlin l'était aussi... Et tant qu'il ne saurait pas quoi faire par rapport à lui, il serait incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Arthur avait besoin d'aide pour s'éclaircir les idées, et il se rappela tout à coup que Gauvain ne faisait pas partie de l'escorte qui avait accompagné Guenièvre à la frontière.

Gauvain était l'ami de Merlin; il suffisait à Arthur de se souvenir de la manière dont il avait parlé pour lui, se dressant aux côtés de Guenièvre pour prendre sa défense dans la salle du conseil, pour en être absolument certain.

Et c'était précisément ce dont il avait besoin maintenant pour avancer dans ses réfllexions : quelqu'un qui connaissait, et qui aimait Merlin.

Il partit donc à la recherche de son chevalier. Il pensait le trouver à la taverne, mais ce soir-là, Gauvain était dans ses appartements. Lorsqu'il ouvrit au Roi, il eut une expression décontenancée. Il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à cette visite.

-Surpris ? dit Arthur, amusé malgré lui de la tête de son chevalier.

-Plutôt, oui, répondit Gauvain, en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Votre Hauteur ? Je vous croyais fâché contre moi.

Arthur s'éclaircit la gorge.

-J'avais besoin de parler à un ami, avoua-t-il.

Gauvain haussa un sourcil.

-Vous êtes toujours mon ami, n'est-ce pas, Gauvain ? demanda Arthur, d'un ton hésitant.

Le chevalier soupira, et hocha lentement la tête.

-Oui. Bien sûr que oui. Si ce n'était pas le cas, que ferais-je encore à Camelot ?

-Et vous êtes aussi celui de Merlin, poursuivit Arthur, attendant confirmation.

-En effet. Je tiens beaucoup à Merlin, reconnut Gauvain. Sans lui, je serais sans doute encore un vagabond impénitent, au lieu d'être l'un des nobles chevalier de Camelot, et c'est une chose que je ne pourrai jamais oublier.

-Bien, dit Arthur.

-Bien ? répéta Gauvain, incrédule. Je croyais que Merlin était un traître et qu'il ne fallait plus chercher à prononcer son nom.

-J'ai peut-être parlé un peu vite, sous le coup de l'émotion, admit Arthur. Disons que.. c'est une des choses à propos desquelles je m'efforce de réfléchir ces temps-ci.

Il prit une inspiration et se lança :

-Si je suis venu vous voir, c'est précisément pour que nous parlions de Merlin. Vous connaissez le bien. Je veux dire : je le connais aussi, bien sûr, mais je suis sûr qu'il a dû vous confier certaines choses dont il ne m'aurait jamais parlées à moi... ne serait-ce que... parce que j'ai encore moins de talent pour écouter les gens que pour exprimer mes propres sentiments.

Gauvain tira une chaise et fit signe à Arthur de s'asseoir.

Puis il s'installa à son tour.

-Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda-t-il, allant droit au but.

-Selon vous, quelle est la chose la plus importante dans la vie de Merlin ?

Gauvain secoua la tête, et il éclata de rire.

-Comment pouvez-vous demander une chose pareille ? Etes-vous... complètement aveugle, Arthur ?

Arthur lança un regard noir à Gauvain. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui dise qu'il était aveugle, peut-être parce que c'était une tendance dont il voulait absolument apprendre à se débarrasser. Gauvain retrouva aussitôt son sérieux, et se pencha vers lui en affirmant avec force :

-C'est vous Arthur. La chose la plus importante dans la vie de Merlin, c'est vous. Et si vous ne vous en êtes pas encore rendu compte...

Gauvain soupira, et secoua la tête.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile, conclut-il.

-Je le suis, parfois, souffla Arthur.

-Merlin serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour vous, sans hésiter, soupira Gauvain. C'est... quelque chose que j'admire chez lui, et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai eu envie de vous servir à mon tour. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué, et j'ai pensé... que pour inspirer tant de loyauté, vous deviez vraiment en valoir la peine.

-Est-ce que j'en vaux vraiment la peine ? dit Arthur, avec un sourire contrit.

-Je suis certain que Merlin n'a pas changé d'avis sur la question, et pour ma part, je suis prêt à vous laisser une autre chance, dit Gauvain.

-Donc, vous croyez qu'il n'a pas essayé de me tuer.

-Il aurait sans doute eu toutes les raisons de le faire... dit Gauvain avec humour, mais je suis convaincu qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette attaque.

-Vous ne croyez pas non plus qu'il soit un sorcier ?

Gauvain resta silencieux.

-Donc vous pensez qu'il possède la magie, insista Arthur.

-Peut-être que c'est grâce à la magie qu'il vous supporte depuis des années, dit Gauvain, incapable de résister à une petite pique. Je ne vois pas vraiment d'autre explication pour qu'il n'ait pas encore claqué la porte à part celle-là.

Arthur eut un rire incrédule. La dérision et le franc-parler de Gauvain étaient les deux choses qu'il appréciait le plus chez lui, mais il oubliait parfois jusqu'où ces deux traits de caractère pouvaient le pousser. Il choisit d'ignorer cette dernière remarque, se concentrant sur ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir.

-Si Merlin avait le choix, entre moi, et la magie. Que croyez-vous qu'il choisirait ?

Gauvain siffla entre ses dents comme si c'était une question compliquée.

-Merlin ne m'a jamais parlé de sa magie, il m'est donc un peu difficile de répondre à sa place. Néanmoins... je pense que si Merlin avait le choix entre vous, et quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'est vous qu'il choisirait sans hésiter, parce qu'il vous aime.

-Mais... le fait de m'avoir, moi, serait-il... suffisant pour qu'il soit heureux? demanda Arthur, d'un ton incertain.

-La seule chose que je sais, dit Gauvain, c'est que Merlin sera toujours plus heureux _près _de vous, que _loin _de vous.

-Merci, Gauvain, murmura Arthur.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez lui pardonner ? demanda le chevalier, avec des yeux plein d'espoir.

-Je pense que Merlin devra prendre sa propre décision, répondit-il, en prenant une grande inspiration.

-Ne gâchez pas votre seconde chance, Votre Hauteur, le prévint Gauvain, en plissant les yeux. Sinon, c'est moi qui pourrais bien décider de claquer la porte, et je suis certain que vous me regretteriez.


	11. Chapitre 10

CHAPITRE 10

Assise en-dessous du pommier, les yeux mi-clos, Morgane écoutait Ismar parler à ses enfants pour les instruire. C'était ainsi qu'elle pensait à eux désormais; ces jeunes magiciens en devenir étaient tous _ses _enfants.

Ils avaient été sept à l'accompagner à l'origine, ils étaient trente-deux à présent.

Le voyage qu'elle et Merlin avaient entrepris pour atteindre le Sanctuaire n'avait pas été de tout repos...

Désormais, Morgane les entendait dans sa tête: les voix de tous les enfants sorciers en détresse qui l'appelaient à l'aide des quatre coins des cinq royaumes. Ces voix l'empêchaient de trouver le repos; elle sentait qu'elle avait le devoir d'y répondre... telle était sa veille, sa mission. Tel était son devoir sacré.

Elle s'étonnait souvent de ce que ses dons de télépathie se soit autant développés récemment.

Peut-être était-ce qu'elle était plus disposée à écouter qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été...

Elle était prête, aussi, à accepter toutes les responsabilités d'une grande prêtresse.

L'Ancienne Religion avait redonné un sens à son existence, et fait taire la voix du démon qu'elle gardait enchaîné en elle, asservi à sa magie...

La magie était la clé de toute chose.

Morgane savait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais servie aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui.

Elle le savait parce qu'elle le sentait dans son cœur...

Toutes ses années perdues à songer à la vengeance ne représentaient rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle était en train d'accomplir à présent. C'était ce que Nimue et Morgause auraient dû se soucier de sauvegarder et de défendre au lieu de se laisser entraîner dans une vendetta enragée contre le Roi Uther. Ce qu'elles avaient oublié et ce qui était essentiel...

Aithusa et Morgane s'étaient montrées infatigables dans leurs allers-retours pour secourir les enfants dont les voix s'élevaient en quête de secours et pour les transporter jusqu'au Sanctuaire.

Et Kilgarrah lui-même s'était déplacé à trois reprises pour leur prêter main forte...

Merlin était resté sur-place pour s'occuper des jeunes magiciens qu'ils avaient déjà sauvés et organiser leur vie quotidienne. Morgane lui était reconnaissante de son aide, d'autant qu'il avait un réel talent pour gérer ce genre de chose. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir été pendant si longtemps le serviteur d'Arthur ? Préparer à manger pour trente ne lui posait jamais le moindre souci, et il avait rapidement décidé d'entreprendre de construire la demeure principale du Sanctuaire.

Par magie, évidemment.

Morgane était toujours émerveillée lorsque la magie de Merlin était à l'oeuvre.

Il en avait profité pour donner aux enfants quelques notions d'architecture.

Le résultat était magnifique...

Le vieux druide répondant au nom d'Ismar était arrivé deux jours plus tôt en affirmant avoir eu une vision de cet endroit.

Il pensait avoir quelque chose d'important à y accomplir...Depuis lors, il avait commencé à raconter aux protégés de Morgane l'histoire de la magie. Les enfants étaient assis en cercle autour de lui, totalement absorbés par son récit, et pour cause...

Les évènements qu'il racontait étaient fascinants.

Morgane elle-même aurait pu rester à l'écouter pendant des heures...

Hier, Aithusa s'était posée au centre du rassemblement et avait ajouté sa voix à celle du druide pour donner son point de vue sur certains passages de l'histoire. Le débat qui s'en était en-suivi avait été des plus animés... visiblement, humains et dragons avaient des interprétations qui différaient parfois.

Morgane aimait quand Aithusa venait se poser au milieu d'eux. Elle laissait les enfants magiciens jouer entre ses pattes et les poussait du bout de son museau. Elle les traitait comme s'ils faisaient partie de sa leur parlait de la magie qui était la vie et de la vie qui pulsait au centre du Sanctuaire, elle leur parlait de l'histoire des hommes, et de celle des dragons.

Dans ces moments-là, le cœur de Morgane débordait de tant de joie qu'il était sur le point d'éclater...

Elle regarda Merlin s'avancer vers elle.

Quelques jours auparavant, il avait subitement décidé de s'offrir un nouveau manteau, qu'il avait amélioré par magie. Le manteau en question était bleu nuit, avec de la fourrure aux poignets et au col et des plumes piquées le long de la doublure.

C'était un manteau original (Morgane se demandait souvent pourquoi les plumes), mais Merlin avait toujours eu des goûts originaux (sa garde-robe habituelle méritait certainement ce nom-là), et il avait assurément de l'allure ainsi vêtu.

Le vêtement soulignait sa haute taille et le bleu éclatant de ses yeux, et le rendait affreusement séduisant.

Morgane se mordit la lèvre et contint ses pensées.

Il était hors de question que Merlin les entende; c'était déjà suffisant qu'il soit _Emrys, _et que sa magie soit la chose la plus attirante qui ait jamais existé de par le monde; mieux valait éviter de lui apprendre en prime à quel point il était bel homme.

Il s'arrêta devant elle, et sourit, avec innocence.

-Il est temps pour moi de partir, dit-il.

Elle s'attendait à son départ, bien sûr. Il n'avait jamais été prévu qu'il reste.

-Où iras-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Acétir ? répondit-il.

-Ne crois-tu pas qu'il soit grand temps pour toi, plutôt, de retrouver Arthur ?

Elle disait cela à regrets. Une part d'elle-même aurait aimé garder Merlin pour elle seule.

Une part d'elle-même aurait aspiré à ce qu'ils vivent ici, ensemble, entourés d'Aithusa, de Kilgarrah, et des enfants, protégés par une bulle de magie que rien ne pourrait crever. Elle aurait pu être heureuse ainsi pour toujours. Et oublier à jamais le démon. Mais pas Merlin. Parce que Merlin ne pouvait être heureux dans un monde sans Arthur...

Chaque jour qu'il passait loin de son Roi lui infligeait son lot de peine et de soucis.

Merlin serait toujours un être divisé : entre le monde des dragons etle monde des hommes entre l'univers qui appartenait à la magie et celui où vivaient les gens ordinaires. Il n'était pas destiné à créer un nouveau monde dans lequel disparaître, mais à s'efforcer de changer celui qui existait par ses actes, et par son cœur.

Et son cœur appartenait à Arthur-le-chanceux, et à Arthur-l'idiot.

-J'aimerais tant que cela soit possible, admit-il, d'un ton rempli de crainte, et d'espoir.

-Bon voyage à toi, lui répondit sais où nous trouver si tu as besoin de reprendre ton souffle.

-Et je reviendrai, promit-il.

A nouveau, il sourit, presque, avec timidité.

Morgane ne cessait jamais d'être étonnée qu'il puisse être à la fois si puissant, et si humble.

-J'aime cet endroit. J'aime les enfants. J'aime que Kilgarrah et Aithusa soient chez eux ici. Et la demeure que nous avons construite... Ismar dit que d'autres édifices se dresseront ici un jour. Il l'a vu dans une de ses visions.

-J'aimerais que mes visions soient aussi belles que les siennes, murmura Morgane. Mais lorsqu'il m'arrive de voir l'avenir, il est rarement aussi radieux.

Merlin soupira.

-L'avenir est ce que nous en faisons, affirma-t-il.

Kilgarrah et Aithusa lui avaient enseigné cette vérité, et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y accrocher pour continuer à aller de l'avant.

-Des nouvelles du vieil homme qui a brûlé le village des druides ? demanda Morgane.

Merlin secoua la tête.

-Impossible de retrouver sa trace. Il semble qu'il se soit évanoui.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, où tournoyait Kilgarrah.

-C'est l'heure, dit-il, avec un léger sourire. Mon dragon m'attend. Au revoir, Morgane.

-Au revoir, Merlin, dit-elle, en le suivant des yeux tandis qu'il s'éloignait. N'oublie pas de prendre soin de toi.

Après avoir quitté le Sanctuaire, Merlin choisit d'aller voir où en était Gwen.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait observée, elle était en pleine discussion avec Mithian et Annis par rapport aux fondations d'Albion et Merlin avait à cœur de surveiller les avancées de son grannd rêve.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il retrouva son amie encadrée de Mithian, Annis et Bayard, à la frontière des terres de Loth, alors que ce-dernier venait tout juste de les rejoindre à la tête d'une importante délégation dans le but de parlementer !

Merlin assista à l'arrivée de Loth, dans l'expectative. Les retrouvailles s'annonçaient houleuses...

L'ambiance était tendue, les souverains se regardaient en chien de faïence. Annis, surtout, semblait furieuse. Merlin l'avait rarement vue aussi courroucée, et il nota que ses doigts jouaient nerveusement sur le pommeau de son épée comme si elle était prête à bondir à tout instant.

Il ne tarda pas à comprendre que la délégation des quatre royaumes avait été attaquée aussitôt après avoir passé la frontière.

Il sentit son cœur se dissoudre de remords.

Il n'avait pas été présent pour protéger Gwen ! Elle aurait pu être blessée – ou pire !

Heureusement, elle se portait bien.

Et à en juger par le comportement protecteur de Léon, Perceval et Elyan, qui se pressaient autour d'elle, elle avait été sous bonne garde en son absence...

De plus, ses talents de diplomate semblaient s'être encore améliorés.

Elle réussit à apaiser la colère d'Annis en quelques mots, puis, se retourna vers Loth et désamorça la tension en s'exclamant :

-Comprenez, Majesté que nous soyions quelque peu bouleversés par ce qui vient tout juste de se produire. Nous arrivons au point de rendez-vous que vous nous avez proposé pour constater que vous êtes absent, et, au même moment, nous sommes la cible d'une attaque imprévue ! Comment réagiriez-vous à notre place ? Nous nous sommes gardés jusque là de toute conclusion hâtive, mais nous attendons vos explications.

-Je comprends votre colère, répondit Loth, mais sachez qu'en voyageant pour vous rejoindre, j'ai été également attaqué moi-même, raison pour laquelle j'ai été retardé.

-Où en est la preuve ? réclama Annis.

Loth eut un signe de tête, et deux de ses chevaliers apportèrent au-devant des quatre souverains qui le confrontaient les corps de brigands dont l'accoutrement ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui des hommes qu'avait affrontés la délégation un peu plus tôt.

Bayard émit un grognement méprisant.

-J'ai réussi à prendre l'un d'eux vivant, annonça Loth.

Et un autre de ses chevaliers s'avança, tirant derrière lui un homme réticent qui était blessé à la jambe.

-Je l'ai déjà questionné, reprit Loth, mais je n'ai pas réussi à en tirer grand chose.

-Pourquoi avoir attaqué ? demanda Annis au prisonnier, d'une voix dure.

L'homme grimaça un sourire provocant.

-Nous avons été payés pour ça, répondit-il.

-Par qui, et dans quel but ? intervint Mithian, les sourcils froncés.

-Notre commanditaire n'a pas révélé son identité, répondit l'homme. Quant au but, il me semble qu'il est évident... Nous devions empêcher cette rencontre de se produire en faisant croire à chacune des parties que l'autre était de mauvaise foi.

-Quelqu'un travaille contre l'unification d'Albion, dit Gwen, d'un ton plein de colère.

-Manifestement, renchérit Mithian. Mais ce n'est pas si étonnant, chère soeur. Il existe beaucoup de personnes de par les cinq royaumes qui auraient davantage d'intérêt à la guerre, qu'à la paix. J'ose simplement espérer que ce n'est pas le cas de ceux qui se trouvent ici en ce moment, et que votre présence, Loth, est un gage de votre bonne foi.

-J'avoue que j'étais opposé à cette alliance, convint Loth en les regardant. Mais si quatre des cinq royaumes prennent le chemin d'une paix durable, je serais bien peu sage de vouloir me tenir à l'écart...

Merlin sourit. Loth savait que si Arthur, Mithian, Annis et Bayard lui déclaraient la guerre ensemble, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à un front uni. C'était pourquoi il avait fini par se décider à les rencontrer... C'était en effet une sage décision de sa part que de ne pas vouloir demeurer en-dehors de la nouvelle alliance. Il avait beaucoup plus à y gagner, qu'à y perdre...

_J'ai comme l'impression qu'Arthur relèvera bel et bien le défit de faire asseoir les souverains des cinq royaumes à une même table en l'espace de six mois, _se dit-il. _J'espère qu'il pensera à remercier Gwen pour avoir rendu un tel exploit possible..._


	12. Chapitre 11

CHAPITRE 11

Solel sentait qu'Arthur hésitait à demander à Merlin de subir les Rites.

C'était à cause de cette druidesse stupide, qui s'était jetée par la fenêtre en poussant de grands cris au lieu d'accepter son sort...

Solel déplorait profondément l'incident. Si la fille s'était tenue tranquille, Arthur aurait été nettement moins réticent à envisager cette solution. Mais la druidesse était devenue un peu folle quand elle avait assisté à l'incendie qui s'était produit dans son village. Solel avait été obligé de déclencher cet incendie, après que les druides aient refusé de lui fournir un volontaire pour les besoins de sa petite démonstration. Il lavait fait pour leur démontrer par les actes qu'ils n'étaient pas en position de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout brûle aussi rapidement; pour être honnête, il avait juste pensé les effrayer un peu. Mais il était agacé, et il ne maîtrisait pas toujours l'étendue de ses pouvoirs quand il était agacé. Ce n'était qu'après avoir vu l'explosion qu'il avait réalisé qu'il y était allé un peu fort sur ce coup-là.

L'attachement d'Arthur envers son serviteur était surprenant, et, même pour Solel, leur lien avait quelque chose de sincèrement touchant.

Pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un comme ces deux-là comptaient l'un sur l'autre était une chance.

Solel aurait aimé avoir cette chance, mais il en avait été privé.

Il en avait été privé à cause de la dynastie des Pendragon, pour avoir commis le crime d'être né avec la magie.

Et aujourd'hui, il était déterminé à prendre sa revanche.

Mais pas _n'importe quelle revanche, _non la vengeance de toute une vie, soigneusement préparée, mûrie et planifiée, dont chaque étape avait son importance, et qui s'achèverait sur le triomphe de la magie.

Arthur savait que Merlin était un magicien, maintenant; mais il ignorait encore que Merlin était Emrys; le plus puissant magicien de tous les temps; et le protecteur qui le rendait invulnérable.

Solel, lui, connaissait la vérité, et il savait aussi qu'Emrys était son ennemi. Emrys était l'ennemi de tous les sorciers qui avaient été pourchassés, persécutés et assassinés au cours des dix dernières années, parce qu'il avait échoué à rétablir la magie, la magie qui était muselée et réduite au silence depuis bien trop longtemps.

Solel le haïssait par toutes les fibres de son être, d'être aussi puissant et de s'être montré aussi lâche.

L'homme de toutes les prophéties et de toutes les espérances avait vécu dissimulé sous les traits d'un serviteur incompétent.

Il n'avait aucune excuse pour avoir tardé aussi longtemps à prendre les choses en main, aucune excuse pour avoir laissé son peuple souffrir inutilement pendant tout ce temps.

Solel ne voulait pas seulement sa mort; il désirait sa déchéance et sa douleur.

C'était pourquoi il l'avait forcé à se dévoiler en plein conseil, au vu et au su de tous les chevaliers de Camelot, en l'obligeant à agir sans réfléchir pour contrer le sort grâce auquel il avait animé l'épée qui était destinée à transpercer le cœur d'Arthur. Il ne voulait pas tuer Arthur, évidemment : il était beaucoup trop tôt pour ça, et, quand le jour viendrait, il le ferait en prenant le temps de savourer ce grand moment.

Ce jour-là, il voulait juste qu'Arthur découvre la vérité sur son cher Merlin de la pire des manières possibles, et qu'il soit furieux contre lui.

Solel avait éprouvé un sentiment de jouissance ineffable quand Arthur s'était mis à frapper Merlin à coups répétés en le traitant de tous les noms.

Il avait savouré l'expression meurtrie de Merlin et ses larmes brûlantes qui roulaient sur ses joues autant que le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres.

Il pensait sincèrement qu'Arthur ne lui pardonnerait jamais sa trahison...

Mais il avait sous-estimé la force de l'attachement qui les liait...

Arthur s'était avéré très talentueux pour trouver des excuses à Merlin et il était loin d'être aussi idiot que Solel l'avait cru. Il s'était renseigné sur la magie visiblement, il avait des regrets concernant la manière dont il avait traité Morgane, et il cherchait à comprendre certaines choses...

De plus, le Roi se souciait sincèrement du bien-être de Merlin et n'arrivait pas à envisager la moindre mesure qui puisse le faire souffrir.

C'était en constatant la solidité du lien qui existait entre Arthur, et Merlin, que Solel avait conçu son nouveau plan.

Celui-ci consistait à convaincre Arthur d'exiger que Merlin subisse les Rites en échange de son retour à Camelot. A l'origine, il espérait pouvoir faire en sorte qu'Arthur prive Merlin de ses pouvoirs sans lui demander son avis, mais il avait vite compris que ça ne marcherait jamais.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'Emrys-le-traître soit assez stupide pour accepter de troquer des immenses pouvoirs contre le pardon de ce Roi qui était le centre de son existence.

Le connaissant, il était bien probable qu'il le soit...

Une fois Emrys réduit à l'impuissance, Solel lui infligerait le pire des châtiments possibles.

Il l'obligerait à regarder son Roi mourir, sachant que seule la magie à laquelle il avait renoncé de son plein gré aurait pu le sauver...

C'était la seule punition qui soit assez dure pour lui faire expier ses fautes.

Solel avait hâte de voir l'expression de son regard quand cela arriverait.

Mais pour arriver à son objectif, il devait garder l'apparence d'un chevalier fidèle et d'un ami dévoué aux yeux d'Arthur... Et personne, à Camelot, ne devait jamais soupçonner qu'il était un puissant magicien lui-même.

Il regarda le Roi avec une expression de totale sympathie plaquée sur ses traits.

-D'après ce que dit Gauvain, le plus important pour Merlin est de pouvoir rester à mes côtés, alors, j'espère qu'il choisira de subir les Rites, et de revenir auprès de moi, expliquait Arthur. Mais je ne lui forcerai pas la main s'il ne pense pas pouvoir les supporter, parce que je ne voudrais pas lui infliger quelque chose qu'il regretterait toute sa vie. Je lui laisserai le choix, entre l'exil avec sa magie, ou le retour à Camelot sans elle... J'espère qu'il choisira de rentrer. Et s'il accepte de subir les Rites... je voudrais tant qu'il ne souffre pas...

Arthur frissonna, et Solel s'étonna une fois de plus qu'un homme tel que lui soit capable de faire preuve d'un sentimentalisme aussi mièvre.

-Lors de la démonstration, les choses se sont très mal passées...

-Oui, vous me l'avez dit, acquiesça Solel.

Il était en train de se rappeler qu'il détestait Gauvain. Cet homme-là était trop intuitif pour son propre bien : au contraire de tous les autres chevaliers, il ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Le fait qu'Arthur cherche son conseil était un problème. Il devrait y remédier à un moment ou à un autre...

-C'était atroce, je t'assure...

-Je vous dois des excuses, Sire. Au nom de Miscelian... Je vous jure que j'ignorais qu'il y aurait une démonstration. Il ne m'en a jamais informé...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Solel. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir comment l'entretien se déroulerait...

-J'ose à peine imaginer à quel point vous avez dû être choqué lorsque cette malheureuse jeune fille s'est défenestrée sous vos yeux, s'exclama Solel, en apparence bouleversé.

-Oui, elle... était complètement désespérée, acquiesça Arthur, d'un ton malheureux.

-Je ne pensais pas que le procédé était si douloureux, reprit Solel. Comme je vous le disais : je n'ai connu qu'un seul magicien qui était passé par les Rites, et il vivait une existence tout à fait heureuse, entouré de sa famille. Il ne semblait pas regretter les pouvoirs qu'il avait perdus au contraire il semblait considérer que c'était une délivrance.

-Peut-être en est-ce une pour certaines personnes ? dit Arthur, plein d'espoir.

-Peut-être, dit Solel. Mais si j'avais su que le processus en lui-même pouvait être une torture, jamais je ne vous l'aurais conseillé...

-Peut-être est-ce moins douloureux si la démarche est volontaire, dit Arthur, qui semblait chercher à se convaincre lui-même.

_Ne compte pas là-dessus, _pensa Solel, avec un amusement glacial. _Ce sera comme si je lui arrachais les os de la chair un à un. Mais il endurera sa peine en silence, par amour pour toi, Arthur Pendragon l'Imbécile._

_C'est fou ce que l'amour peut faire faire aux gens._

-En tout cas, une chose est sûre : je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour qu'il se remette rapidement, et qu'il voie que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue même _sans _magie.

_Mais je doute qu'il pense que la vie vaille la peine d'être vécue sans toi, _conclut Solel amusé en lui-même.

Puis il revint à ses autres projets : Guenièvre. Evidemment, il faudrait la rendre stérile... il était hors de question que la dynastie des Pendragons se perpétue avec un nouvel héritier... Justement : il avait en tête un sortilège d'infertilité particulièrement efficace.


	13. Chapitre 12

CHAPITRE 12

Après que Loth ait accepté de réfléchir au traité, et de se présenter au rendez-vous qui devait réunir les souverains des cinq royaumes six semaines plus tard à Camelot, il fut temps pour les Rois et les Reines en présence de se séparer. Gwen fit donc ses adieux aux autres et se prépara à rentrer.

Annis et Bayard repartirent ensemble, non sans s'être félicités des avancées qu'avait apporté l'entrevue. Loth reprit la route de son côté, nettement mieux disposé envers Albion qu'il ne l'était avant les pourparlers. Gwen et Mithian profitèrent de ce que leur trajet retour les conduise pour un temps dans la même direction pour chevaucher ensemble pendant une journée supplémentaire.

Mithian ne put s'empêcher de repartir à la chasse, l'arbalète à l'épaule, et Gwen incrédule s'étonna du point commun que son amie avait avec Arthur lorsqu'elle trouva la piste d'un cerf qu'elle se mit à suivre avec une ferveur chevronnée.

-D'où vous vient cette passion ? lui demanda-t-elle, lors du dernier soir où elles campèrent ensemble, alors que la venaison rôtissait sur le feu, leur promettant la perspective d'un bon repas.

Elles s'étaient installées côte à côte devant le brasier en attendant que le dîner soit prêt, un peu à l'écart de leurs chevaliers qui après plusieurs jours de voyage appréciaient de faire connaissance les uns avec les vérifiait son arbalète, et Gwen en profitait pour aiguiser son épée. C'était une compagnie appréciable qu'elles partageaient.

-Mon père m'emmenait toujours avec lui à la chasse lorsque j'étais enfant, expliqua Mithian, avec un sourire nostalgique. C'était un Prince très occupé, et nous avions rarement l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble comme père et lorsque nous partions chasser ensemble, j'avais le sentiment de pouvoir l'avoir pour moi seule et la complicité que nous partagions n'avait pas de prix. Aujourd'hui, à chaque fois que je prends mon arbalète pour chasser, c'est un peu comme s'il était encore à mes côtés...

-Mon père était un excellent forgeron, dit Gwen, en hochant la tête. Il m'a appris ce métier en même temps qu'à mon frère... Quand Merlin a commencé à travailler pour Arhur, c'est moi qui lui ai enseigné tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les armures. Il venait d'arriver d'Ealdor où il n'y avait pas un seul chevalier et j'en savais beaucoup plus que lui sur la question. A cette époque, j'avais le sentiment que ces connaissances n'auraient pas du faire partie de l'éducation d'une jeune fille comme il faut, mais depuis, j'ai changé d'avis sur la question. Je suis heureuse que mon père m'ait appris tant de choses.

-Avez-vous toujours la chance d'avoir votre père, Guenièvre ? demanda Mithian, avec intérêt.

-Non, hélas.

Gwen regarda le feu avec tristesse.

-Le Roi Uther l'a accusé de sorcellerie il y a de cela quelques années et il l'a fait exécuter.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Mithian, l'air bouleversé.C'a dû être terrible pour vous.

-Mon père était innocent, dit Gwen. Mais Uther avait trop de défiance envers tout ce qui touchait à la magie pour lui offrir un procès impartial. Ayant grandi à Camelot, et vu plus de sorciers maléfiques s'attaquer aux Pendragon que je ne pourrais en compter, j'ai moi-même été effrayée par la magie pendant très longtemps.

Mithian la regarda avec curiosité.  
-Que s'est-il passé pour que vous changiez d'avis ? demanda-t-elle.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ? répondit Gwen.

-J'ai cru comprendre que les positions d'Arthur vis à vis de la magie ne différaient que très peu de celles d'Uther, expliqua Mithian. Mais tout au long des pourparlers, vous n'avez cessé de prendre position pour qu'elle soit autorisée dans la nouvelle Albion... J'en déduis donc qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui a infléchi votre opinion.

-Il s'est passé _quelqu'un, _dit Gwen, avec un sourire. Il s'est passé Merlin.

-Merlin est-il vraiment un magicien ?

Mithian haussa un sourcil intéressé.

Gwen hocha la tête, amusée.

-Merlin est décidément un garçon plein de surprises, murmura Mithian. Je comprends qu'Arthur ait pu se sentir bouleversé par la nouvelle au point de ne pas se déplacer pour cette rencontre...

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Mithian eut une mimique espiègle.

-Ces deux-là sont inséparables, n'est-ce pas ?

Gwen ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je doute qu'Arthur vous a parlé du séjour que j'ai fait à Camelot lorsque nous étions supposés nous fiancer ça n'aurait pas été très délicat de sa part, après tout. Mais les quelques jours que j'ai passés en sa compagnie ont été très instructifs et m'ont enseigné une chose que je garderai toujours en mémoire. Bien qu'Arthur Pendragon ait de nombreux conseillers, le seul avis qui lui tienne réellement à cœur lorsqu'il lui faut faire un choix important est celui de son fidèle serviteur Merlin. Même s'il préfèrerait sans doute mourir plutôt que de l'admettre, il se trouve que ce même serviteur est aussi la seule personne qu'il cherche constamment à impressionner. Et lorsqu'il se trouve face à un moment difficile, c'est vers ce même Merlin qu'instinctivement il se tourne pour trouver du soutien. Le lien qui les unit est d'une force surprenante. Je l'ai très vite ressenti lorsque je me suis retrouvée prise au milieu d'eux. Je sais aussi que Merlin s'est montré un ami inébranlable pour vous et qu'il vous aime au moins autant qu'Arthur. Et vous m'apprenez aujourd'hui que Merlin _est _un magicien...J'en conclus que si Arthur doit un jour évoluer dans ses opinions par rapport à la magie, ce sera grâce à Merlin. Même s'il est probable que seul le plus grand magicien de tous les temps pourrait accomplir un tel miracle !

Gwen jeta un coup d'oeil à Mithian.

-Je sais que ce que je vais dire va vous paraître étrange, murmura-t-elle. Mais je crois qu'il est fort possible que Merlin soit le plus grand magicien de tous les temps.

Mithian échangea un regard avec elle, puis, spontanément, elles se mirent à rire.

Leurs routes se séparèrent le lendemain et ce fut avec un pincement au cœur que Gwen dit au revoir à la Princesse. Elle se surprit à déplorer sincèrement qu'elles vivent si loin l'une de l'autre...

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que les nécessités d'Albion les conduiraient à se retrouver pour d'autres aventures en chausses où elles auraient peut-être l'occasion de tirer à nouveau l'épée ensemble et de discuter au coin du feu... Gwen sourit en elle-même à cette pensée. Elle était partie à la rencontre de Mithian avec une pointe de jalousie, et elle en revenait conquise par une amie qu'elle serait heureuse de revoir... Mithian le premier cadeau qu'elle recevait de la fondation d'Albion.

Après la séparation, Gwen commença à se concentrer sur son retour. Elle était à la fois impatiente et effrayée à l'idée de revoir Arthur... Comment réussirait-elle à gérer les choses si l'état d'esprit de son mari n'avait pas évolué pendant son absence ? Comment réagirait-elle s'il lui claquait encore la porte au nez ? Elle espérait vivement qu'il se soit ressaisi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer dans les ressources d'Arthur.. et à croiser les doigts pour qu'il ait autant envie de parler qu'elle au moment où elle rentrerait. Elle songea qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de passer une autre nuit à faire chambre à part. Il était grand temps que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre entre eux...

Le voyage du retour fut agréable.

Le comportement de Léon, Elyan et Perceval à son égard avait changé... Gwen percevait une nouvelle note de respect et d'admiration dans leurs voix lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à elle. Le fait qu'elle ait réussi à obtenir l'accord des souverains des quatre autres royaumes pour se revoir et signer le nouveau traité ensemble n'y était certainement pas étranger... Elle avait encore du mal à croire que la date de la naissance d'Albion serait dans moins de deux mois. C'était une nouvelle qu'elle avait hâte de partager avec Arthur !

Le bonheur de rentrer à la maison se saisit d'elle dès qu'ils furent en vue de la cité.

A côté d'elle, Léon et Elyan commencèrent à s'agiter...

-Comment allons-nous expliquer au Roi que la magie fait partie des conditions requises par Annis, Mithian et Bayard pour la signature du traité ? s'inquiéta Léon.

-Ne lui touchez pas un mot de cela, répondit Gwen. C'est à moi de lui en parler.

Elyan lui adressa un regard inquiet.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il prenne bien la nouvelle, pointa-t-il.

-Puis-je vous faire confiance pour me laisser faire sur ce point ? demanda-t-elle aux chevaliers.

-Vous avez notre parole, ma Dame, répondit Perceval, s'engageant aussitôt pour ses deux compagnons.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de Camelot et le château était déjà endormi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour. Gwen mit pied à terre, et laissa un garçon d'écurie s'occuper de son cheval. Sans attendre, elle prit les escaliers pour se diriger vers les appartements d'Arthur...

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre royale.

Ses cheveux étaient encore décoiffés par la chevauchée, elle portait ses chausses et ses gantelets de cuir et elle n'avait pas pris le temps de passer à l'armurerie pour y déposer son épée. Mais elle était si impatiente de revoir Arthur qu'elle se sentait incapable de faire un détour par sa garde-robe pour se changer... Son mari lui manquait. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité...

Elle frappa à la porte

-Arthur ? dit-elle d'une voix forte, pour le réveiller.

L'aube ne se lèverait que dans quelques heures, et il devait probablement être endormi. Mais elle espérait qu'il l'entendrait à travers son sommeil...

-Arthur ? répéta-t-elle, d'un ton déterminé.

Elle entendit du bruit à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis, la porte s'ouvrit. L'émotion la saisit dès qu'elle vit le visage chiffonné de sommeil de son bien-aimé, et les cheveux qui se dressaient sur sa tête. Il la regarda, et lui sourit, presque avec timidité. C'était un sourire d'excuses, et ce fut presque avec maladresse qu'il dit :

-Guenièvre...

-Arthur.

Elle le prit dans ses bras dans un geste instinctif, et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Il referma les siens autour d'elle, hésitant, puis, se mit à la serrer aussi. Elle sentit son visage se presser contre son cou, et elle l'entendit murmurer : «Guenièvre», avec un soulagement qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle pensa qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à relâcher cette étreinte. Ils restèrent étroitement embrassés sur le seuil pendant de longues minutes, avant qu'Arthur ne fasse un pas en arrière. Il la regarda en clignant des yeux, et il sourit.

-Tu ressembles à une aventurière, dit-il, d'un air impressionné.

-Je suis en voyage depuis presque trois semaines, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Ca te va bien, la complimenta-t-il.

Puis il se dirigea vers le lit, où il s'assit, l'invitant du regard à le rejoindre.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et le suivit avec joie.

-Comment s'est passée la rencontre ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Tu vas pouvoir honorer tes engagements envers Mithian, répondit Gwen, en s'asseyant près de lui. D'ici six semaines, les souverains des cinq royaumes se retrouveront tous à Camelot pour signer un nouveau traité d'alliance, celui qui inaugurera les fondations d'Albion.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière en prononçant ces mots.

-Camelot t'est redevable de ce que tu as accompli pour la paix, Guenièvre, dit Arthur, en la regardant avec admiration.

-Je n'ai fait que servir mon Roi, et mon peuple, lui répondit-elle, en lui rendant son regard. J'ai suivi l'exemple que m'a toujours donné Arthur Pendragon, l'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde.

Il eut un petit reniflement qui en disait long sur l'opinion qu'il avait de cet homme-là à cet instant précis.

-Je m'excuse pour la manière dont je me suis comporté envers toi, murmura-t-il. C'était puéril et idiot de ma part de refuser de t'adresser la parole. Mais j'étais bouleversé et je me sentais incapable de parler avec qui que ce soit.

-Arthur, Merlin n'a pas essayé de te tuer, dit Gwen, en lui prenant la main.

Arthur la dévisagea avec de grands yeux de chien battu. Il avait l'air malheureux et vulnérable.

-Je sais que tu as mal vécu le fait que je le défende avec tant de véhémence alors que toutes les évidences le désignaient coupable, mais je l'ai fait parce que je n'ai jamais douté d'une chose dont je suis absolument certaine. Merlin t'aime autant que tu l'aimes. Il serait incapable de te faire du mal.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? demanda Arthur, en cherchant son regard.

-Je le sais, c'est tout, répondit-elle.

Et comme Arthur continuait à la dévisager d'un regard implorant, visiblement avide de détails, elle soupira, puis avoua :

-Il me l'a dit lui-même.

-Mais c'était... avant, dit Arthur, d'un ton hésitant. Tu ne peux pas avoir la certitude qu'il pense la même chose aujourd'hui, après que je l'aie chassé.

Gwen sentit la compassion l'envahir. Le grand Roi Arthur était peut-être censé unifier Albion, mais pour l'heure, il ressemblait à un petit garçon inconsolable qui avait perdu sa peluche préférée. Il était rare qu'Arthur se montre aussi vulnérable. Et elle pouvait sentir à quel point il l'était. Arthur avait besoin de Merlin à ses côtés pour être l'homme dont Albion avait besoin. C'était une telle évidence aux yeux de Gwen, qu'elle lui semblait presque gravée dans la pierre. Il était plus que temps que Merlin revienne...

Et puisqu'Arthur voulait une preuve que Merlin tenait toujours autant à lui – elle la lui donnerait.

Elle prit son porte-monnaie, sortit la lettre de Merlin qu'elle avait soigneusement conservée, et la lui tendit.

-Si tu ne me crois pas, dit-elle, lis ça. Et souviens-toi que... c'était _après._

Elle vit Arthur s'emparer de la lettre avec avidité et la parcourir des yeux comme un affamé.

Quand il arriva sur le passage des pâtés en croûte, des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, et Gwen dut résister de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire un câlin.

_Non, _pensa-t-elle fermement. _Pas de câlins maintenant, ce serait contre-productif. _

Puis, malgré elle, elle songea : _maudits pâtés en croûte. _Et elle eut à la fois envie de pleurer, et de rire.

-Idiot, murmura Arthur en faisant tomber ses larmes sur la lettre. Tu es banni et tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est que je continue à suivre mon régime.

_Merlin et Arthur sont les deux faces d'une même pièce, _pensa Gwen. Et ces deux faces avaient besoin d'elle pour pouvoir se retrouver aujourd'hui. Merlin lui avait souvent raconté que, lorsqu'elle était en exil, Arthur n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Mais jusqu'à présent, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Maintenant qu'elle ressentait l'absence de cette part d'Arthur qu'était Merlin, et le vide que cette absence créait en lui, elle mesurait vraiment la profondeur de ce lien qui existait entre eux, et que même Mithian avait remarqué.Si on lui avait dit des années plus tôt qu'elle s'engagerait dans une vie où il faudrait trois personnes pour obtenir l'équilibre du bonheur, elle aurait sans doute fui en courant. Mais là, tout de suite, elle n'avait aucune envie de fuir. Elle voulait juste retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait : protecteur, sûr de lui, légèrement arrogant (oui, même l'arrogance d'Arthur lui manquait) mais surtout intrinsèquement convaincu du rôle qu'il avait à jouer en ce monde, de l'importance qu'avait ce rôle et de sa capacité à l'endosser. Pendant trois semaines, elle avait tenu ce rôle, et cela lui avait enseigné beaucoup de choses. Mais elle ne voulait pas être Reine _à sa place _elle voulait l'être _à ses côtés._

-Tu me crois, maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Arthur hocha la tête, tenant la lettre sur son cœur tandis que la vérité faisait son chemin en lui. Merlin n'avait pas voulu le tuer. Merlin l'aimait toujours. C'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait cherché à l'assassiner ce jour-là. Merlin l'avait _sauvé. _Merlin l'avait sauvé avec sa magie. Merlin était un magicien. Merlin lui avait menti pendant des années...

Et pourtant, Merlin se faisait du souci pour lui au point de recommander à Guenièvre de ne pas oublier son plat préféré. Merlin était toujour _son _Merlin. Et Guenièvre...  
-Depuis quand... dit-il, en la regardant avec hésitation.

-Depuis le jour où Sire Ular a essayé de m'assassiner, répondit-elle, sans qu'il ait besoin de terminer sa question.

Arthur hocha la tête. Cela faisait sens. Il aurait été profondément peiné que Guenièvre lui mente depuis longtemps, mais l'incident en question s'était produit à peine trois mois plus tôt.

-Merlin a utilisé sa magie pour... reprit-il.

-Me sauver, acquiesça-t-elle. Ensuite, nous avons parlé.

-A-t-il déjà...

-Fait de la magie devant moi ? Oui, admit-elle. Souvent. Et principalement, à ma demande, reconnut-elle. La magie peut être très utile.

Arthur tenta d'assimiler ce que lui disait sa femme. Il se sentait un peu dépassé.

-Pour faire... quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Reconstruire la cité, accélérer la nouvelle récolte, multiplier les stocks de vivres donnés par Mithian pour qu'ils durent plus longtemps, répondit Guenièvre, pour citer quelques exemples. Je lui ai aussi demandé de soigner des malades. Ses pouvoirs ont permis d'enrayer une épidémie dans la ville basse il y a un mois et demi environ.

Arthur cilla.

-N'as-tu pas eu...

-Peur ?

Gwen eut un sourire.

-C'est Merlin, dit-elle, en haussant les épaules. Il a fait tout cela avec bon cœur sans jamais oublier de nettoyer tes chaussettes. Qu'il reprise à la _main, _ajouta-t-elle, en roulant des yeux_. _Si j'avais des appréhensions, elles ont vite disparu.

Arthur se figura un Merlin occupé à reconstruire la ville et à enrayer une épidémie _tout en _n'oubliant pas d'enfiler un fil dans son aiguille pour réparer les chaussettes de son Roi. Il était un peu perdu. Il lui avait toujours semblé que Merlin était un idiot attachant et maladroit, qui, pour dévoué qu'il soit, passait plus de temps à récriminer qu'à se consacrer à son travail. Sauf... quand il faisait preuve de sagesse, ou de bravoure, ce qui arrivait toujours au moment précis ou Arthur en avait besoin.

Merlin était définitivement le meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eu.

Mais l'idée que Merlin puisse être... _puissant, _lui paraissait étrange, illogique, insensée.

Quel homme de pouvoir pourrait bien accepter avec bonne humeur de repriser les chaussettes d'un autre ? _Aucun, _se répondit-il à lui-même, troublé. Puis il reconnut : _à moins d'avoir beaucoup d'amour pour la personne à qui appartiennent les chaussettes en question. _

Mais comment Merlin pouvait-il l'aimer ? Alors qu'il appartenait à une famille qui avait toujours combattu la sorcellerie ? Avait-il appris la magie avant, ou après être entré à son service ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Mais plus que tout...

-Est-ce que vous projetiez...

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

-De t'en parler. Oui. Merlin voulait le faire. Il cherchait juste... le bon moment. Et puis... est arrivé ce qui est arrivé, et ça a tout gâché.

-Mais sa magie, continua Arthur. Depuis quand...

-Vraiment, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu devrais être en train de discuter de toutes ces choses, répondit Gwen. Vous avez grand besoin de cette conversation l'un comme l'autre, et je ne veux pas servir d'intermédiaire entre vous. Ce que je voudrais, pour être honnête, c'est que tu prépares tes affaires, que tu selles son cheval, et que tu partes pour la forêt d'Acétir afin de résoudre ce problème de la manière qui convient. Puis, je voudrais que le grand Roi Arthur revienne, accompagné de préférence de son fidèle serviteur Merlin, de nouveau capable de sourire, de plaisanter, d'être un mari pour sa femme, de régner sur Camelot et de relever le défi d'Albion. A nous trois, nous pouvons y arriver. Seul, aucun de nous ne peut rien.

Arthur regarda Guenièvre, longuement, pensivement. Puis il dit :

-Je veux que Merlin revienne. Mais la magie, Guenièvre... La magie m'a privé de ma mère, de mon père, de ma sœur. La magie a fait plus de mal à Camelot qu'aucune autre menace... Je ne pourrai jamais l'autoriser.

-Que vas-tu faire, alors ? demanda Gwen, sans comprendre.

-J'ai trouvé une solution, dit Arthur.

Et l'espace d'un instant, Gwen fut remplie d'espoir, quand il ajouta:

-Si Merlin acceptait, il pourrait revenir ici, à Camelot, avec nous, sans pour cela faire entorse à la loi... Ecoute : il existe des Rites, qui permettent de couper un sorcier de ses pouvoirs, et...

-Quoi ?

Gwen recula, sous le choc.

-Tu voudrais priver Merlin de sa magie ?

-Seulement s'il était d'accord pour...

-Arthur, non !

Gwen s'écarta de lui, en frissonnant.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'exiger cela de Merlin.

-Gauvain pense qu'il accepterait. Si vraiment il m'aime...

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis, protesta Gwen, bouleversée. Tu ne sais rien de la magie, Arthur, hormis ce que ton père t'en a toujours répété, et l'aperçu affligeant que tu en as eu au travers de Morgane... Rien de tout ça n'a le moindre rapport avec Merlin. J'étais comme toi, avant, je croyais savoir, je croyais m'être fait une opinion impartiale; mais je me trompais... Et je suis absolument certaine que ta «solution» est la pire des décisions possibles...

-Guenièvre.

La voix d'Arthur était solennelle.

-Tu as encouragé Merlin à utiliser la magie dans l'intérêt de Camelot alors qu'elle était interdite.

-Oui, je l'ai fait. Et je pense que lois qui l'interdisent devraient être changées, affirma-t-elle. La magie concerne une importante minorité de nos sujets, parmi lesquels les druides, qui forment une communauté pacifique, et en la déclarant illégale, nous condamnons ces gens qui font partie intégrante de notre peuple à l'exclusion. C'est un état de fait injuste, qui génère des actes de persécution inacceptables et qui incite les magiciens à se transformer en criminels pour résister. Si la magie n'était plus hors la loi, si les gens étaient éduqués à ne plus en avoir peur, si nous avions à nos côtés des magiciens comme Merlin pour s'engager à protéger et à défendre Albion, les choses pourraient changer.

Arthur secoua la tête.

-Non, Guenièvre. Je ne pourrai jamais briser une loi que mon père...

-Ton père, Arthur, s'est fait des ennemis de tous les magiciens de Camelot en étant si fanatique dans sa lutte contre la magie qu'il a noyé des centaines d'enfants.

Arthur la regarda en silence.

-Je ne suis pas comme lui, souffla-t-il, d'une voix blessée. Tu sais ça, Guenièvre.

-Oui. Je le sais.

-Malgré toutes les erreurs qu'il a pu commettre... il ne cherchait qu'à protéger Camelot. Tu ne peux pas me demander... de détruire son œuvre.

-Arthur. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir cette opinion, concernant la protection que nous devons à tous nos citoyens, y compris ceux qui sont nés avec la magie. Mithian, Annis et Bayard la partagent. La magie ... pour peu qu'elle soit utilisée à des fins bénéfiques, devrait faire partie du futur d'Albion. Et peut-être Albion n'aura-t-elle pas de futur si tu n'es pas capable de l'accepter.

Gwen regarda Arthur avaler sa salive.

-Je ne peux pas entendre ça, Guenièvre. La magie n'a rien à voir avec la fondation d'Albion. Ce sont deux choses totalement différentes. Et je ne t'en veux pas pour avoir encouragé Merlin à se servir de ses pouvoirs pour aider notre peuple, mais je ne pourrai jamais agir de la même façon. S'il veut revenir à Camelot, il devra y renoncer. Parce que... je ne peux pas avoir un magicien comme serviteur. Cela m'est impossible.

Ils restèrent un moment face à face, en silence. Puis, Arthur toucha la lettre de Merlin, avec une expression qui donna un coup au cœur de Gwen. Il y avait tant d'amour dans son regard, tant de crainte, tant d'espoir. Ce qu'il n'était pas capable d'entendre venant d'elle, peut-être pourrait-il le comprendre si Merlin le lui montrait. Il ne lui restait que cet espoir-là, mais elle s'y accrocha, de toutes ses forces.

-Va lui parler, dit-elle, doucement.

Arthur hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je partirai dès l'aube, répondit-il. Sais-tu... où je pourrai le trouver ?

-Je pense que tu devrais te diriger vers la forêt d'Acétir, répondit-elle.

A nouveau, il acquiesça.

-Je partirai seul. J'espère... qu'il acceptera de revenir avec moi. Il me manque, Guenièvre.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Il me manque aussi.

Il eut un regard misérable dans sa direction, et il demanda :

-Est-ce que tu mettras des pâtés en croûte dans mon sac pour le voyage ?

Gwen le regarda avec un immense amour et dit :

-Oui, Arthur. Je m'occuperai de mettre des pâtés en croûte dans ton sac pour le voyage.

Elle eut un léger sourire, et elle ajouta :

-Je ne voudrais pas que Merlin m'accuse de t'avoir privé de ton plat préféré.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, dit-il, d'une petite voix, et, l'espace d'un instant, elle fut convaincue qu'il allait pleurer à nouveau.

-Tu n'as pas à te poser la question, lui dit-elle.

Puis elle le prit dans ses bras, le serra fort sur son coeur et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux pendant qu'il enfouissait son visage contre sa poitrine.

_Les hommes sont de grands enfants, _se répéta-t-elle en étreignant le sien avec tout son amour, comme s'il avait été un petit garçon perdu dans ses bras.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si obstiné ?

Elle ferma les yeux, et elle pensa :

_Merlin, il n'y a plus que toi qui puisse sauver Albion, maintenant. _

_J'ai confiance en toi. Le plus grand magicien de tous les temps peut réussir là où tous les autres ont échoué..._


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Merci à Lo et Legend pour leurs reviews régulières et enthousiastes ! (et : oui, c'est normal d'avoir envie de frapper Solel!) Merci aussi à Ma, qui utilise son forfait internet pour lire cette histoire, à Nellium, pour ses encouragements chaleureux, à Julie, Guest et Saroura, pour avoir commenté !A tous les autres lecteurs, faites-moi part de vos impressions ! N'oubliez pas que ce sont vos commentaires qui me donnent l'énergie de continuer... car cette histoire c'est à la fois pour me faire plaisir mais surtout pour vous faire plaisir à vous qui êtes affamés de fanfics de Merlin :)**_

_**Les retrouvailles Merlin-Arthur, nous y sommes presque !Encore un peu de patience. Je vous promets du grand Merthur pour le chapitre 14... enfin !**__. _

CHAPITRE 13

Arthur quitta Camelot aux premières lueurs de l'aube sur son fidèle destrier, et se mit à galoper vers la forêt d'Acétir. Il était impatient, effrayé et résolu. Avant de partir, il avait expliqué à Guenièvre en quoi consistaient les Rites. Il savait qu'elle était opposée à cette idée, mais il pensait néanmoins que c'était la seule solution pour que Merlin revienne...

Il voulait tant que Merlin revienne. Il voulait l'entendre à nouveau s'exclamer «debout les morts» tous les matins. Il voulait faire semblant de s'indigner quand Merlin se moquait de lui comme personne ne savait le faire, en s'amusant du poids qu'il prenait. Il voulait pouvoir se confier à lui et sentir que chacun de ses dilemmes était partagé, non seulement en apparence, mais en profondeur. Il voulait recevoir ses conseils et sa compassion. Il voulait pouvoir échanger un simple regard avec lui dans une pièce bondée et sentir que ce regard résumait toutes les paroles du monde. Il voulait sentir sa main sur son épaule quand la journée avait été particulièrement difficile, et savoir que cette main lui ôtait un poids qui autrement lui aurait été insupportable, le regarder s'émouvoir de la détresse des autres et le traiter de fille, l'entendre réfléchir à voix haute pour deux, le sentir à sa droite au moment de se lancer dans un combat perdu d'avance, l'envoyer polir son armure pour se venger, savoir que même si la fin du monde arrivait il ne serait pas seul, et ressentir à nouveau la bonté, la générosité et la fidélité qui filtraient dans sa présence discrète et lumineuse.

Maintenant qu'il s'était enfin décidé à le rejoindre, Arthur savait que c'était l'absence de cette bonté, plus que toute autre chose, qui avait fait de lui une âme en peine pendant les dernières semaines. Il y avait en Merlin une justesse, une tendresse, une gentillesse sans lesquelles il ne pouvait pas être lui-même; et sans lesquelles il ne voulait pas vivre. Après ce qui s'était passé dans la salle du conseil, le monde s'était effondré sous ses pieds parce qu'il avait cru que cette bonté était irréelle qu'il l'avait rêvée, inventée, imaginée. Mais tout à l'heure, en lisant la lettre que son ami avait écrite à Guenièvre, il avait compris, qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir imaginé la nourriture la plus essentielle de son existence, celle qui lui donnait le courage d'être un Roi au cœur noble et un homme digne. Merlin lui rappelait ce qu'il devait défendre, protéger, ce pour quoi il devait lutter, ce qui était juste en ce monde; si Merlin disparaissait, il avait peur de finir par oublier, peur de sombrer dans l'amertume, peur de n'être plus l'homme qu'il devait se battre pour devenir.

Et si Merlin devait choisir l'exil, et la magie, plutôt que lui ?

Arthur n'arrivait pas à envisager cette possibilité...de tout son cœur, il espérait être aussi important pour Merlin que Merlin l'était pour lui.

Il avait tellement peur de le perdre, et tellement peur de se perdre lui-même.

Il tenta d'envisager ce qu'il ferait. Le supplierait-il de revenir quand même ? Irait-il jusqu'à accepter la magie pour éviter qu'ils ne soient séparés ? Non, pas la magie, c'était impossible... Il frissonna en revoyant tous les méfaits qu'il avait subis à cause des sortilèges et des enchantements, toutes les innombrables tentatives de meurtre magiques auxquelles il n'avait réchappé que de justesse, toutes les créatures monstrueuses qu'il avait été obligées de combattre... Il se souvenait de Nimue et de Morgause, d'Edwin, d'Alvar et de Dragoon... les visages de tous ces enchanteurs maléfiques qui avaient voulu détruire sa famille, son royaume, sa vie étaient là pour témoigner que les lois de son père n'avaient pas été édictées en vain... Merlin comprendrait, n'est-ce pas ? Il comprendrait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Qu'il avait trop vu, trop souffert, à cause de la magie...

Si Merlin l'aimait, il accepterait les Rites...

Après le départ d'Arthur à l'aube, Gwen se rendit dans les appartements de Gaïus et déposa le message qu'elle avait rapidement griffonné sur son papier à lettres dans le grimoire qui lui servait de boîte aux lettres.

Elle n'avait jamais été très prolixe à l'écrit, ayant appris ses lettres sur le tard.

Elle était donc allée à l'essentiel dans sa missive :

_Merlin,_

_Je dois te parler de toute urgence._

_C'est à propos d'Arthur._

_Retrouve-moi sans tarder._

_G._

Elle espérait vivement qu'il répondrait à l'appel et qu'elle pourrait lui dire le reste de vive voix.

Fermant les yeux, elle invoqua le nom de son ami.

_Merlin, Merlin, Merlin._

Elle espéra qu'il avait dit vrai quand il lui avait promis qu'il l'entendrait en cas d'urgence.

Quand elle eut terminé de prononcer son nom, elle regarda autour d'elle, avec curiosité.

Elle espérait à moitié qu'il apparaîtrait sur le champ, mais il ne se produisit rien de spécial : pas de tourbillon d'éclairs se condensant dans la pièce, pas de tornade sulfureuse s'engouffrant par la fenêtre – au centre de laquelle apparaîtrait miraculeusement un vaste sourire chaleureux.

Pas même une petite brise qui aurait pu lui indiquer qu'il l'avait bien entendue. Elle haussa un sourcil, puis, secoua la tête, se traitant intérieurement d'idiote pour avoir rêvé secrètement d'un évènement aussi spectaculaire.

Avec un soupir, elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Impossible de savoir si elle avait réussi.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre pour le découvrir.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle était penchée sur les traités de paix, dans l'intimité de la chambre royale, elle sentit une présence familière. Elle leva les yeux, vit que la fenêtre était ouverte, et constata que Merlin la regardait, nonchalamment adossé à la penderie, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il tenait à la main la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite.

-Bonjour, Gwen, lança-t-il, avec chaleur.

-Merlin!

Elle ne put résister. Elle se leva de sa chaise, courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit en retour avec force, laissant échapper un rire plein d'amitié qui lui réchauffa le cœur, et l'âme. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'elle posait son front contre son épaule, et sentit de stupides larmes de joie et de soulagement couler sur ses joues. Sentir Merlin si proche d'elle lui donnait l'impression que tout pouvait encore rentrer dans l'ordre; et qu'elle pourrait retrouver sa vie telle qu'elle l'aimait tant...

-Je suis si heureuse que tu soies venu, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'essuya vivement les yeux, s'écarta d'un pas et reprit :

-J'ignorais si le stratagème que tu m'as indiqué pour t'appeler suffirait à te faire venir. Je dois dire que je me suis sentie un peu stupide, à prononcer ton nom dans le vide en espérant que tu m'entendrais. J'espérais à moitié que tu apparaîtrais sur le champ quand je ne t'ai pas vu arriver, je me suis dit que j'avais dû rater quelque chose !

-Pourtant, ça a marché, répondit-il tu vois bien, je suis là. Il fallait juste me laisser le temps d'arriver. Je peux voyager vite mais je ne maîtrise pas les déplacements instantanés; dumoins, pas encore.

Gwen nota mentalement le _pas encore, _ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire stupidement à la pensée que ses pouvoirs s'étaient encore développés depuis qu'il avait quitté Camelot.

-Tu as l'air... d'aller bien, dit-elle, en le regardant.

C'était la vérité. Il semblait avoir mûri. Il portait un nouveau manteau, qui lui seyait particulièrement bien, et il dégageait une aura de confiance dont elle n'avait pas le souvenir.

Il était devenu _bel homme, _pensa-t-elle, en rougissant légèrement. Il lui était étrange de penser cela de Merlin il n'était pas parti depuis plus de quelques semaines, et, à ce moment-là, il ressemblait encore à un grand adolescent. Mais... peut-être du fait de sa nouvelle assurance ? Il avait gagné un charisme certain, et il était devenu... un peu yeux étaient restés les mêmes, ceci dit : bleus, espiègles, remplis de bonne humeur. Gwen ne put s'empêcher d'en éprouver un certain soulagement.

-Je vais _très _bien, dit-il, d'un ton amusé, en faisant un geste d'apaisement, de ses longs doigts fins. Mon campement est plutôt confortable et je dois dire que je profite de mes congés – les premiers depuis cinq longues années de dur labeur. Pour une fois dans ma vie, rien ne m'oblige à me lever au matin dès l'aube pour courir en tous sens. Je pourrais bien m'habituer à faire la grasse matinée.

-Merlin ! dit Gwen, d'un ton de reproches.

Il roula des yeux.

-Bien sûr que vous me manquez, répondit-il, d'un ton plus sérieux. Comment ne me manqueriez-vous pas ? Mais je ne voulais pas forcer les choses. Arthur avait besoin de temps et... j'ai eu quelques aventures impliquant une vieille connaissance qui m'ont un peu distrait ces dernières semaines, si bien que je n'ai eu le temps aussi long que je l'aurais cru.

-Une vieille connaissance ? dit Gwen, incrédule. Qui...

Merlin lui adressa un regard expressif.

Gwen fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne parlerais pas de...

-Oui, je parle de Morgane, confirma-t-il.

-Elle est vivante ?

Gwen n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine que ce soit une bonne nouvelle, mais... à en juger par l'expression de Merlin, ça avait plutôt l'air d'en être une. Elle sentit la curiosité s'emparer d'elle alors que son ami lui répondait :

-Plus vivante qu'elle ne l'a été depuis bien longtemps.

-Mais comment est-ce arrivé ? Je veux dire, comment l'as-tu retrouvée ?

-Eh bien; après avoir été chassé par Arthur, je suis... disons, tombé sur elle dans la forêt d'Acétir. Et après des débuts que je qualifierais de... houleux, nous avons fait ensemble un voyage qui a changé nombre de ses perspectives sur nombre de sujets. A notre retour, elle a commencé à entrependre une quête que je trouve tout à son honneur. Si tu la voyais aujourd'hui, tu lui trouverais sans doute beaucoup de points communs avec l'amie que tu chérissais autrefois, et fort peu avec la sorcière qui a attaqué Camelot par deux fois.

-Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Gwen, stupéfaite. Je la croyais perdue pour toujours...

-Parfois... les gens peuvent changer, en mal... mais parfois, ils peuvent changer à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, en bien, dit Merlin, avec un sourire énigmatique.

Gwen ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre ce sourire, subjuguée par le charme mystérieux qui émanait de lui. L'aura qui l'entourait, comprit-elle subitement, était une aura de magie. Il ressemblait tout simplement à un magicien épanoui.

L'idée qu'Arthur puisse vouloir le priver de cela lui était insupportable... Et Morgane...

-Crois-tu... que je pourrai la revoir un jour ? demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire crois-tu que ses dispositions à notre égard puissent avoir changé ? Arthur serait si heureux si elle décidait de demander son pardon, et de revenir vivre auprès de lui. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu faire...il la considère encore comme sa sœur.

-J'ignore si ton voeu se réalisera, répondit Merlin. Pour être honnête, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit très décidée à revenir à Camelot un jour. Elle est... très occupée à présent.

-A cause de sa quête ? En quoi consiste-t-elle ? Veux-tu bien me raconter ?

Le ton de Gwen était implorant elle mourait d'envie de savoir.

Merlin acquiesça avec bonne humeur.

-Eh bien elle avait résolu de partir à la recherche d'elle-même, lorsqu'elle a croisé sur sa route un jeune garçon qui avait... le genre de problèmes qu'un magicien de treize ans peut rencontrer auprès d'une population opposée à l'usage de la magie lorsqu'il n'a pas fait preuve d'assez de discrétion dans l'usage de son talent. Et il se trouve qu'elle a décidé de lui venir en aide. Après l'avoir aidé à s'échapper, elle a réalisé qu'il serait sans doute très difficile pour un garçon de cet âge de s'en sortir sans l'aide d'un adulte. Et elle a choisi de continuer à veiller sur lui. Quelques jours plus tard, elle a sauvé d'un lynchage une petite fille qui avait mis le feu à la maison de ses parents parce que ses pouvoirs étaient incontrôlables, et elle s'est retrouvée avec deux enfants sous sa garde. Disons que quand ce nombre est passé à sept, elle a réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment continuer à arpenter Albion pour continuer son pèlerinage, et elle a décidé qu'il lui fallait s'établir quelque part. C'est alors qu'elle m'a appelé, et je lui ai suggéré un lieu que je trouvais idéal. Il me semble que le nombre d'enfants qu'elle a sous sa garde doit se monter à trente-deux à présent, et elle fait pour eux une excellente enseignante. Côtoyer ces enfants lui fait le plus grand bien, aussi. Ils ont énormément d'affection pour elle et je pense qu'elle avait grand besoin de ça.

-Vit-elle... dans un bel endroit ? demanda Gwen, étonnée.

-Magnifique. Et paisible. En-dehors des incidents magiques qui peuvent s'y produire, évidemment, dit Merlin, avec amusement.

-Je vois que tu ne t'es pas morfondu dans ton coin, contrairement à Arthur, nota Gwen, avec espièglerie.

-Pas plus que toi. J'ai assisté aux dernières rencontres auxquelles tu as participé et je dois dire que tu m'as impressionné par tes compétences.

-Merci, dit-elle, en rougissant légèrement sous le compliment. Mais j'avoue que j'ai hâte de voir Arthur reprenne sa place à la tête de Camelot.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Arthur a besoin de toi auprès de lui. Il faut _absolument _que tu reviennes.

-Alors, comme ça, il est parti... à ma rencontre ? murmura Merlin.

Il se sentait à la fois heureux, et troublé, par la perspective des retrouvailles...

-Ce matin, acquiesça-t-elle. Je voulais te mettre au courant pour éviter que tu ne soies pris au dépourvu.

Merlin hocha la tête, préoccupé.

-Dans quelles dispositions est-il à mon égard ? demanda-t-il, craignant le pire.

-Il a compris que tu n'avais pas essayé de te tuer, et admis que tu lui manquais cruellement, expliqua Gwen. Il t'aime, Merlin, et il se rend bien compte qu'il n'a aucune envie de vivre sans toi. Mais tu le connais, par rapport à la magie, et cette histoire-là est encore bien loin d'être réglée à ses yeux. Merlin...

Le visage de Gwen se tendit.

-Arthur veut te proposer de revenir avec lui à Camelot, mais il a une condition. Il a rencontré un Faiseur de Rites qui prétend avoir le pouvoir de neutraliser la magie, et il a l'intention d'exiger que tu renonces à la tienne... J'ai eu beau lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas te demander cela, que ta magie était un bienfait extraordinaire, et que tu étais capable d'accomplir des miracles grâce à elle... il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il est persuadé que si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu accepteras de faire ce sacrifice pour lui...

Merlin pâlit, et détourna les yeux.

Arthur voulait qu'il sacrifie sa magie pour lui ? Quelle ironie cruelle, qu'il compte exiger que Merlin se débarrasse du don qu'il avait entièrement consacré à son service...

-Est-ce que... tu te souviens... de ce dont nous avions parlé ensemble... avant ton exil ? demanda Gwen, en faisant un pas vers lui.

-La meilleure manière de révéler mes pouvoirs à Arthur, acquiesça Merlin.

Gwen hocha la tête.

-C'est le moment, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas comment tu pourras le convaincre d'accepter... mais il faut que tu parviennes à lui montrer ce que tu as à lui faire voir quand il sera face à toi. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il comprenne la vérité, le seul moyen pour qu'il te fasse revenir avec lui à Camelot, _avec ta magie_.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et se mordit la lèvre.

-Ce qu'Arthur ne réalise pas, c'est que, s'il ne parvient pas à surmonter son aversion pour la magie, Albion ne verra jamais le jour. La princesse Mithian, la Reine Annis et le Roi Bayard ont tous trois décidé qu'elle serait autorisée, à condition d'être employée dans l'intérêt du royaume présent et à venir... Si Arthur s'oppose à cette décision, toutes les négociations futures se révèleront caduques. L'avenir d'Albion est entre tes mains, Merlin. Il est hors de question que tu laisses Arthur repartir sans toi. Et il est tout autant hors de question que tu sacrifies ta magie pour lui... Tu dois trouver le moyen de lui faire voir la vérité. Je te fais confiance pour y parvenir.

-A tes ordres, ma Reine, répondit Merlin, avec une lumière aimante dans les yeux.

-Va, Merlin. Ne sois pas en retard à ton rendez-vous avec Arthur, lui répondit-elle, avec un sourire inquiet.

Il hocha la tête, ferma les yeux, puis se ravisa et la regarda. Son beau visage était plein de noblesse et de compassion. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient fixés sur lui avec tendresse. Elle était si généreuse, si bonne. Elle avait tant de belles choses à donner, et surtout, tant de courage.

-Gwen ? dit-il doucement.

-Oui ? répondit-elle.

-Merci d'avoir parlé pour moi, et pour tous les gens qui sont... comme moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça représente à mes yeux. Et... merci d'avoir foi en moi... Je ne pourrai jamais oublier tout ce que tu as fait, pour moi...

-Je t'aime, Merlin, dit-elle, très simplement. Et c'est ainsi qu'on est censé agir quand on aime quelqu'un.

-Je t'aime aussi, Gwen, lui répondit-il, sincèrement.

Elle hocha la tête, et dit :

-Je sais, Merlin. Je sais que tu nous aimes.

Puis elle le regarda tendrement disparaître dans une nuée d'étincelles.

Merlin rejoignit son campement dans la forêt d'Acétir et s'assit sur la souche qui se trouvait devant l'entrée de sa cabane. Il avait le cœur déchiré par l'incertitude car il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Gwen disait qu'il ne devait ni renoncer à la magie, ni rester en exil. Mais il connaissait Arthur et il savait à quel point il pouvait être buté parfois. Le simple fait que son ami ait reconnu à quel point il le voulait auprès de lui le touchait si profondément qu'il aurait été incapable de l'exprimer. Arthur était prêt à tout lui pardonner, parce qu'il l'aimait. Pendant de si longues années, Merlin avait redouté que son Roi lui ferme à jamais les portes de son cœur s'il apprenait la vérité à son sujet. Il craignait qu'Arthur le considère à jamais comme un traître et comme un indésirable, qu'il ne lui adresse plus la parole, qu'il tire un trait sur tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il avait peur que la découverte de ses innombrables mensonges ne brise à jamais le lien qui les unissait. Il avait même redouté d'être enfermé, ou condamné à mort par son Roi... Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il manquait à Arthur autant qu'Arthur lui manquait, non, parce qu'ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce, unis par un même destin, mais bien parce qu'ils étaient des amis fidèles, qui avaient partagé toutes leurs aventures, toutes leurs joies, toutes leurs peines, toutes leurs victoires, toutes leurs défaites... depuis cinq longues années. Arthur ne partait pas à la recherche d'Emrys, le faiseur de destin. Il partait en quête de Merlin, son ami. Et cela touchait Merlin au plus profond de son cœur, de savoir qu'Arthur faisait cette démarche _juste parce qu'il lui manquait._

Il comprenait qu'Arthur n'arrive pas à accepter la magie pour l'instant. Il savait que c'était en partie sa faute. S'il avait réussi à guérir Uther, peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes. Mais il payait à présent l'erreur qu'il avait commise en ne prenant pas assez de précautions le jour où il avait tenté en vain de soigner l'ancien Roi, et où il l'avait achevé à la place... Arthur avait trop souffert à cause de la sorcellerie pour pouvoir admettre la magie dans sa vie si rapidement, à moins d'un miracle.

Merlin savait qu'il allait devoir accomplir un miracle.

Mais si malgré cela Arthur ne changeait pas d'avis à propos de la magie, quelle décision prendrait-il au final ?

Rester en exil, loin de Camelot, avec ses pouvoirs, ou rentrer avec son Roi, et accepter de se soumettre aux Rites ?

Ou, en d'autres termes : écouterait-il son intelligence, ou son coeur ?

Ce dilemme pesait lourdement sur lui.

Dans les dernières semaines, il avait commencé à se rapprocher de la figure légendaire d'Emrys, le puissant magicien qu'il était censé incarner. Il avait combattu à l'aide de la magie, il avait voyagé dans le temps; il s'était déplacé en utilisant le souffle du vent, il avait créé des boucliers de protection enchantés pour protéger les siens; il avait emmené Morgane et les enfants sorciers en sécurité dans un nouveau Sanctuaire et il avait reconstruit les édifices dédiés à l'Ancien Culte.

Il s'était libéré de toute une existence de tabous et de silence pour devenir pleinement le sorcier qu'il était censé devenir.

Il avait oeuvré pour la magie, à travers elle et en elle... et s'était montré à la hauteur de son destin.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas été vraiment heureux à un seul moment. Arthur lui avait manqué à chaque instant, et ce manque avait été comme une brûlure mordante dans son cœur. Chaque jour qu'il passait loin de lui l'emplissait de tristesse. Chaque pensée qu'il avait pour lui le persuadait qu'il n'était pas à sa place quand il n'était pas à ses côté n'était pas seulement Arthur qui lui manquait. Chaque réveil houleux, chaque regard, chaque sourire, chaque blague, chaque dispute, chaque chevauchée, chaque aventure, chaque combat qu'il aurait pu vivre avec Arthur, et qui avait été perdu dans leur séparation, créait en lui un nouveau vide impossible à combler. Arthur était comme un paysage qu'il connaissait les yeux fermés, comme un foyer où il se sentait chez lui; pas seulement l'autre moitié de son destin, mais l'autre moitié de son cœur.

Merlin pourrait survivre sans magie. Il mènerait une existence d'infirme, coupé de lui-même, coupé de son rôle, de son destin, de sa capacité à agir pour protéger Albion, Arthur, Guenièvre, et les sujets de Camelot. Mais il pourrait survivre.

Il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas sans Arthur. Loin de lui, peu à peu, son cœur se refroidirait, alourdi de tristesse, et il perdrait de vue le sens de ses pouvoirs. Il perdrait plus que sa magie. Il perdrait son cœur. Et il deviendrait corruptible, au même titre que n'importe quel autre sorcier trop puissant.

Il savait qu'il choisirait Arthur.

Il savait que faire ce choix était tout sauf raisonnable, et que, pour le bien commun, il aurait dû être capable, le cas échéant, de sacrifier tout le reste, y compris son bonheur.

Mais au fond de lui, il n'était pas Emrys, le sorcier de légende il était Merlin, qui savait que l'amitié inébranlable qui l'unissait au Roi de Camelot avait fondé Albion bien plus que toute la magie qu'il possédait, Merlin, qui savait qu'Arthur avait besoin de lui, pas seulement pour lui sauver la vie, mais pour écouter son coeur. A quoi bon sacrifier le cœur, si c'était pour sauver ce qui ne pouvait exister sans le coeur ?

Albion n'avait aucun sens, si ce n'était sans l'amitié, la sincérité ou le partage.

Emrys ne pouvait exister sans âme, et Merlin était l'âme d'Emrys.

Paisiblement, il regarda sa décision en face : oui, il serait prêt à subir les Rites, pour rester auprès Arthur. Il pourrait toujours demander à d'autres magiciens d'assurer sa protection. Mais personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait être son ami.


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Merci à Ma, Julie, Dollop Head, Annadryia, Legend, Lo et Saroura ! A la question « Merlin sans Magie serait-il toujours le Merlin qu'on aime ? » bien des auteurs de fanfics ont eu des réponses très originales qui m'ont fait beaucoup réfléchir... Quant à la question : «Arthur sera-t-il toujours aussi idiot ? » (qui est l'une des grandes énigmes de ce monde) la réponse est probablement : Oui ! Mais... **_

_**Vos commentaires me font toujours chaud au cœur, il est très tard mais j'ai veillé pour pouvoir poster de chapitre car je sais que vous l'attendez avec impatience ! **_

_**Vive la saison 5 (dont nous attendons tous avec impatience aussi le second épisode!) et en attendant samedi... voilà ENFIN le chapitre 14... j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**_

CHAPITRE 14

Arthur avait chevauché sans répit depuis l'aube. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir pénétré dans la forêt d'Acétir qu'il cessa d'éperonner son cheval pour le faire filer au grand galop. Son destrier passa au trot, puis, au pas, avant de se figer complètement, couvert de sueur, harassé de fatigue. Arthur leva la tête et regarda autour de lui, en clignant des yeux. Il fut aussitôt saisi par la beauté de l'endroit. Le soleil filtrait à travers les hautes frondaisons des arbres et nimbait le sous-bois d'une lumière chaleureuse. Le sol moussu était tapissé de fougères et de pervenches. Un oiseau chantait perché au-dessus de lui dans les branches, et il pouvait entendre tout autour de lui les sons étouffés que produisait la vie de la forêt.

Quelque part, dans ce bois enchanté, l'attendait Merlin. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort à cette pensée et un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Son cheval redressa la tête, comme s'il était au diapason de son humeur, et il se remit à avancer, de lui-même, entre les arbres immenses.

Arthur lui laissa la bride sur le cou, imprégné de la révérence que lui inspirait la forêt paisible. Ils franchirent un vallon tapissé de jonquilles, dépassèrent un ruisseau au cours cristallin, puis, débouchèrent sur une petite clairière, au bord de laquelle se trouvait un arbre couché. Les plantes grimpantes avaient recouvert son tronc abattu, qui était parsemé de fleurs; et ses racines avaient lancé des rejets dont naissaient de nouveaux baliveaux, et sur le tronc était assis Merlin.

La première chose que remarqua Arthur était le manteau qu'il portait. C'était un manteau ridicule, bordé de fourrure et de plumes, qui aurait mieux convenu à une demoiselle qu'à un magicien, et Arthur dut résister à l'envie spontanée d'éclater de rire. Il se sentit ridicule de rester fixé sur un tel détail, alors qu'il aurait dû se soucier de mille autre choses bien plus importantes. Mais bon sang, il n'aurait jamais pensé que quiconque puisse faire preuve d'un goût aussi désastreux en matière de vêtements ! Il se retint de ne pas s'exclamer à voix haute : _tu es une vraie fille, Merlin, _alors même que cette réplique attendrie lui brûlait la langue_. _Il ne pouvait quand même pas entamer la discussion sur un commentaire pareil ! Il garda la bouche fermée, et il avala sa salive.

Lentement, Merlin leva les yeux vers lui... Et soudain, Arthur oublia le manteau dans ce regard bleu océan qui cherchait le sien, avec timidité, avec espoir, avec joie, avec _amour_. Merlin était exactement tel qu'il se souvenait de lui : ses cheveux noirs un peu en bataille, ses longues mains fines croisées sur ses genoux; ses lèvres pleines entr'ouvertes dans une expression de complète innocence, ses yeux bleus plein de lumière et de profondeur. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu, dans ce premier contact, mais certainement pas à tant de chaleur. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Merlin avait le visage en sang, à cause de lui, et à présent... ce même visage se tournait vers lui, sans rancoeur, ni colère, ni douleur, pour l'inonder d'un sentiment de bienvenue qui lui donnait presque l'impression de rentrer chez lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le jeune homme qui se tenait là, assis sur ce tronc, à le regarder avec tant de douceur, était aussi un magicien. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il possédait des pouvoirs qu'il devait redouter...

Arthur déscendit de son cheval, et Merlin se leva, absorbant chaque détail de son visage bien-aimé pour le graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il avait l'impression de contempler un trésor sans prix. Avec les semaines, il avait presque fni par oublier, la manière dont les sourcils d'Arthur s'écarquillaient lorsqu'il était dans le doute, la moue qui venait danser sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il était blessé ou hésitant, l'expression qu'avait son regard bleu ciel quand il quêtait une réponse. Le voir apparaître silencieusement dans la forêt, vêtu de son armure miroitante, ses cheveux blonds décoiffés par la chevauchée, était comme un cadeau qu'il n'espérait plus recevoir. Sous les hautes frondaisons d'Acétir, le Roi Présent et à Venir semblait être l'image même du chevalier au cœur pur venu affronter son ultime épreuve.

Merlin avança vers lui, porté par la joie qu'il éprouvait à le revoir; s'il s'était écouté, il aurait couru. Mais il était presque certain qu'il aurait réussi à s'embrouiller les jambes, et il ne voulait pas trébucher _maintenant. _Pendant un moment, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il franchissait la distance qui le séparait encore de son ami. Puis, il vit l'expression d'Arthur s'assombrir à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers lui, et il ralentit, choqué de lire de l'inquiétude et de la peur sur ses traits.

-Arthur ? dit-il doucement.

-Merlin...

Merlin chercha désespérément à renouer le contact visuel, mais Arthur le fuit.

Il avala sa salive, et se figea, se sentant soudain profondément malheureux, et refit une tentative...

-Arthur...

-Je suis venu pour...commença Arthur, en essayant de le regarder en face.

Mais à nouveau, à l'instant où leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Arthur fuit le contact, interrompant sa phrase en plein milieu pour fixer ses pieds d'un air profondément malheureux.

Merlin sentit des larmes brûlantes monter à ses yeux. Arthur était gêné, mal à l'aise; Arthur ne savait plus comment lui parler. Comme s'il ne savait plus qui il était, comme s'il avait oublié. _Je suis le même que j'ai toujours été, _pensa-t-il, avec douleur. Mais il fut incapable de prononcer ces mots à voix haute... il avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait dans sa poitrine; il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Arthur resta perdu dans la contemplation de ses bottes brillantes, et Merlin songea, avec une pointe de jalousie, que Georges n'avait pas perdu de temps pour le remplacer. C'était une pensée stupide, puérile et ridicule, et il s'en voulut aussitôt de l'avoir formulée. Avec tristesse, il regarda son ami qui regardait ses bottes. Arthur et lui étaient face à face, mais c'était comme s'ils étaient séparés par mille océans. Jamais encore ils n'avaient été à la fois aussi près, et aussi loin... Jamais il n'avait autant désiré le rejoindre.

-Arthur, murmura-t-il, en étendant les doigts pour lui toucher la main.

Aussitôt le Roi eut un mouvement de recul, comme si ce contact le brûlait.

Merlin laissa sa main retomber à son côté, et il souffla :

-Sire.

Arthur secoua lentement la tête, et, cette fois, il leva les yeux pour regarder Merlin. Merlin qui le dévisageait avec tant de peine, avec tant d'espoir, C'était trop dur. Il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer. Il avait tant de regrets, il avait si peur que tout soit changé à jamais entre eux.

-Merlin, je... commença-t-il.

Mais Merlin l'interrompit en disant :

-Est-ce que vous voudrez bien me pardonner ?

Arthur le vit mettre un genou à terre devant lui, sans cesser de le regarder avec espoir, comme pour lui rendre les choses encore plus difficiles. Il savait que c'était l'effet inverse de celui que recherchait Merlin. Merlin, en bon ami, tentait de lui faciliter les choses, d'endosser la responsabilité de ce qui avait mal tourné et de lui donner le beau rôle. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à sa question : entre «oui, bien sûr», «non, pas du tout», «je n'en sais rien, je suis perdu» et «idiot». Mais il savait... qu'il ne voulait pas que Merlin s'agenouille devant lui. Surtout pas. Parce que ce n'était pas à Merlin de s'excuser; c'était à lui, pour l'avoir frappé et jeté en exil injustement. Au lieu de quoi, il était venu lui demander de faire un sacrifice, pour lui, et il ne savait pas comment formuler sa requête. Pas quand Merlin lui demandait pardon avec cette expression-là sur le visage. Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre.

Merlin se sentit mourir dans le grand silence d'Arthur.

Il avait les yeux fixés sur lui, attendant sa réponse, et lentement, très lentement, le regard d'Arthur vint rencontrer le sien, exprimant plus sur sa confusion que n'auraient pu le faire toutes les paroles du monde.

-Je..., tenta Arthur.

-Je vous en prie, dit-il d'un ton déterminé. Je veux retourner à Camelot avec vous. Plus que tout au monde.

C'était la vérité, mais il s'en voulut de l'avoir formulée à voix haute de cette manière-là. Cela sonnait de manière pathétique de la part du plus grand magicien qui ait jamais existé, et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir l'air pathétique. Il se mordit la lèvre et il pensa «idiot».

Mais Arthur le regarda avec étonnement, et demanda :

-Pourquoi, Merlin ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu... rentrer avec moi ?

Et Merlin sentit tout ce que contenait cette question.

_Pourquoi voudrais-tu t'occuper de mon lever, de mon petit déjeuner, de mon bain, de mes affaires, de mes discours, de mes problèmes, et même, de repriser mes chaussettes, pourquoi supporterais-tu mes sautes d'humeur, mon arrogance, mes moqueries, mes ordres, pourquoi alors que tu pourrais être n'importe où ailleurs et faire n'importe quoi d'autre, pourquoi accepterais-tu d'être un serviteur alors que tu pourrais être ton propre maître._

-Parce que... commença Merlin.

Ce fut à son tour de baisser les yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas expliquer cela à Arthur pas avec des mots c'était ce que ses longues discussions avec Gwen lui avaient fait comprendre, il n'y avait qu'une seule manière pour lui de _bien faire _cela.

Et c'était avec l'aide de sa magie.

Il se releva.

-Laissez-moi répondre à votre question, dit-il, avec espoir. Laissez-moi vous _montrer, _et je vous jure que vous comprendrez tout. Et si, après cela... vous jugez que je dois rester en exil... ou que vous ne voulez plus jamais entendre parler de moi, je respecterai votre...

-Merlin, coupa Arthur.

Il se tut, affligé, mais Arthur secoua la tête d'un air horrifié et affirma avec tout son cœur :

-Je ne veux pas ça. Ne plus jamais entendre parler de toi.

Merlin sentit son cœur se réchauffer à ces paroles, comme s'il revivait.

-J'ai... lu ta lettre. Celle que tu as écrite à Gwen. Celle où...

La voix d'Arthur se brisa, et il fit un geste de la main.

-Où tu lui parles des...

Les yeux d'Arthur brillaient beaucoup trop.

-Des pâtés en croûte, conclut-il, pitoyablement.

-Oh, dit Merlin, perplexe. Désolé ?

Puis il ajouta stupidement :

-Gwen était censée brûler cette lettre, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas suivi mes instructions.

-Elle me l'a montrée, dit Arthur, d'un ton de reproches, comme si c'était la faute de Merlin si elle lui avait désobéi. Et je me suis retrouvé... à...

Arthur secoua la tête, refusant d'articuler le mot « pleurer ». Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues _maintenant _étaient suffisantes. Merlin resta sans voix en les voyant. Arthur ne pleurait _jamais _d'habitude, et, pour une fois qu'il versait des larmes, c'était à cause des pâtés en croûte.

Il avait à la fois envie d'éclater de rire, de fondre en sanglots et de serrer Arthur dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi adorable que l'expression outrée et malheureuse du visage d'Arthur à cet instant précis.

-... tout ça, à cause de ces maudits pâtés en croûte, continua Arthur, d'un air furieux. Parce qu'il n'y a que toi... qui puisse penser à des pareilles choses... même après avoir été exilé... personne d'autre n'y penserait...mais toi, oui, parce que... parce que...

-Parce que, bien que vous soyiez un crétin, je vous aime sincèrement ? proposa Merlin avec un mélange de douceur, et d'espièglerie.

-Tu parles comme une fille, protesta Arthur, indigné.

Merlin dut se retenir pour cacher l'énorme sourire qui menaçait de poindre sur ses lèvres.

Arthur plissa les yeux, puis, il hocha la tête, vaincu, et il reconnut :

-Oui.

Merlin acquiesça, comme pour confirmer.

Arthur avait encore l'air plus perdu, et plus misérable qu'avant. Il se mit à s'agiter.

-Je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas... j'ai besoin... de toi... à mes côtés..

-Je sais, dit Merlin, d'un ton rassurant.

-Mais la magie...

Arthur secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Je ne peux pas... ce n'est pas possible. Alors s'il existe un moyen... un moyen de...

-Vous voudriez que je ne l'utilise plus, formula Merlin, pour lui.

Arthur acquiesça, comme s'il était soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à le dire lui-même.

-Je sais... que c'est beaucoup te demander, et je veux que tu saches, que tu es libre... de prendre ta décision en ton âme et conscience. Je ne t'en voudrais pas, si tu choisissais... de rester loin de Camelot, et de garder ta magie... Mais j'aimerais... j'aimerais tellement que tu rentres avec moi, et si c'est ce que tu veux toi aussi...

-Oui, Arthur, confirma Merlin, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il prit la main d'Arthur dans les siennes, pour l'encourager à continuer. Il voulait le laisser aller jusqu'au bout, et lui faire sentir qu'il était là, avec lui. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Arthur frissonna.

-J'ai rencontré un Faiseur de Rites... Si tu acceptes qu'il pratique son Sceau sur toi, ta magie ne serait plus un problème, et tout... pourrait redevenir comme avant. Je ne peux pas te promettre... que ce ne sera pas douloureux. Mais je peux te promettre que je serai là pour toi tout au long de cette épreuve... et ensuite...nous pourrons être ensemble.

-Arthur.

Merlin avait parlé avec une grande douceur.

-Vous savez que je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Même... ça ? demanda Arthur, d'un ton hésitant.

-Oui. Même ça, affirma Merlin.

-C'est un énorme sacrifice, reprit Arthur, en lui adressant un regard plein d'inquiétude.

-Je sais.

Merlin esquissa un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

-Mais... je pense que je devrais pouvoir survivre. Et... je veux que vous sachiez que je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice, si vous me le demandez.

Le visage d'Arthur s'illumina. Il exprimait un tel bonheur, un tel soulagement.

-Sincèrement ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Sincèrement, répondit Merlin, et il le pensait.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, souffla Arthur.

Mais il avait envie de dire : « Merci ». Il ne pensait pas que Merlin accepterait aussi facilement sa proposition. Il était prêt à lui laisser le temps de réfléchir... Mais il avait, à nouveau, sous-estimé la loyauté de son ami. Il croyait Merlin quand il lui disait qu'il était prêt à faire cela pour lui. Il croyait en sa sincérité, en sa détermination. Et il s'aperçut soudain que la spontanéité avec laquelle Merlin lui avait répondu comptait pour lui plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

-La décision vous revient, Sire, dit Merlin en lui adressant un regard plein de force. C'est à vous et à vous seul de la prendre, et vous avez ma parole que je la respecterai, quoi quelle qu'elle soit. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que ces Rites don vous parlez, sont irréversibles. Et par conséquent, il me semble important que vous fassiez votre choix en toute connaissance de cause.

Arthur hocha la tête.

-J'ai une faveur à vous demander, et je vous supplie de ne pas me la refuser, dit Merlin, en le regardant, plus intensément.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit Arthur, spontanément. C'est bien...le moins que je puisse faire.

Merlin sourit.

-Vous devriez attendre que je vous aie dit de quoi il s'agit avant d'accepter, s'amusa-t-il.

Arthur haussa un sourcil.

Merlin redevint grave.

-Avant que vous ne preniez votre décision, je voudrais que vous m'autorisiez à utiliser ma magie pour vous faire voir quelque chose. C'est quelque chose que j'ai besoin de vous montrer et que je ne peux pas vous faire voir sans elle. Si, après cela, vous me demandez encore de choisir, entre vous, et elle, je rentrerai avec vous, pour essayer de vous servir _sans _elle. Je subirai les Rites et nous n'aurons plus jamais besoin d'en reparler.

Arthur hésita un instant. Etait-il prêt à laisser Merlin utiliser sa magie devant lui ? Etait-il prêt à regarder ce qu'il avait à lui montrer ? Une part de lui était en effroi à la simple pensée d'avoir à entrer en contact avec ses pouvoirs de sorcier. Mais d'un autre côté... Si Merlin avait voulu s'en servir pour lui nuire, il aurait pu le faire depuis longtemps déjà. Et Arthur savait que _son _Merlin ne lui voulait aucun mal. Merlin écrivait des lettres à propos de pâtés en croûte, lui demandait pardon pour lui éviter d'avoir à le faire et acceptait les sacrifices impensables qu'il lui demandait sans hésiter parce qu'il voulait autant être à ses côtés qu'il désirait l'avoir auprès de lui. Que risquait-il à le laisser faire ? Rien. Que risquait-il à refuser ? D'éternels regrets. Regrets pour n'avoir pas été capable de faire confiance à un ami qui était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui, regrets pour n'avoir pas connu même de loin ce à quoi il lui demandait de renoncer. Regrets de ne pas savoir ce que Merlin semblait avoir tellement besoin de lui montrer. Arthur ne voulait pas mourir idiot. Il voulait _savoir. _Il était plus curieux qu'il n'était effrayé.

Lentement, il hocha la tête, et il dit :

-D'accord.


	16. Chapitre 15 la Révélation

_**Et voilà ! Ma version de la Révélation, enfin, vous l'aurez longuement attendue ! Merci à Lo, Legend, Ma et Dollop Head pour leur soutien indéfectible, vous êtes mes chevaliers de la table ronde dans cette publication ;) A tous les autres, s'il vous plaît, dites ce que vous pensez de cette fic, et surtout, de ce chapitre ! Ce n'est pas le dernier, il m'en reste deux à publier après celui-ci pour arriver à la fin de ce troisième volet... mais je dirais que celui-ci est certainement le plus important de toute l'histoire... !**_

_**J'ai envie de vous dire : ayez confiance ! Merlin sait ce qu'il fait...:) **_

_**Allez, place à Merthur !**_

CHAPITRE 15

Merlin sentit un énorme poids disparaître de son cœur alors qu'Arthur lui donnait sa permission, et il sut, au fond de lui, que tout irait bien. Ce qu'Arthur l'autorisait à faire, maintenant, était une chose dont il avait rêvé toute sa vie, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir réaliser, une chose qui le rendrait heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été si seulement il avait la chance de l'accomplir. La joie qu'il ressentait était sans partage. Elle n'avait d'égale que l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait à savoir que le moment était enfin venu... Et qu'au travers de ce qui allait se produire maintenant, son destin serait scellé.

Arthur le chercha des yeux, d'un air inquiet, et dit :

-Vas-y doucement, d'accord ?

Il eut l'air un peu embarrassé en reconnaissant :

-Je ne suis pas... habitué à ça, et je n'aimerais pas mal réagir.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit gentiment Merlin. Je vous promets que ça se passera bien. Vous avez confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur lui renvoya un regard direct, et acquiesça.

-J'ai confiance en toi., Merlin.

Puis, il se raidit comme s'il se préparait à une joute, et il affirma :

-Vas-y. Je suis prêt.

Merlin posa délicatement ses mains sur les tempes d'Arthur, de part et d'autre de son visage.

Arthur frissonna légèrement au contact de sa peau fraîche. Ils étaient tout proches l'un de l'autre. Son champ de vision était entièrement rempli par l'image de Merlin, qui était à présent sérieux et concentré.

-Détendez-vous, Arthur. Je vous promets que ça ne vous fera pas mal.

Arthur mit quelques instants à obtempérer, puis, la tension qui habitait son corps se relâcha, peu à peu. Les mains de Merlin sur son visage étaient douces comme des plumes. Les yeux de Merlin plongés dans les siens étaient bleus et profonds comme l'océan. Les lèvres de Merlin bougèrent doucement pour prononcer un mot, dans un simple murmure, un mot doux et incompréhensible qui fit luire ses yeux d'un éclat d'or, plus brillant que la lumière du soleil, les rendant absolument magnifiques.

L'or envahit les ténèbres de l'incertitude où Arthur était plongé, diffusant sa lumière autour de Merlin comme s'il la générait, et, peu à peu, Arthur se retrouva enveloppé par une douceur qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvée. C'était confortable comme un matelas de plumes. C'était doux comme le miel sous la langue. C'était bon comme de déguster une pomme dans un champ sous un beau ciel d'été. C'était un amour d'une innocence et d'une générosité inconcevables, plein d'une tendresse maternelle, rempli de consolation et de patience, et cet amour était tout autour de lui, pour lui, et aussi, _en lui. _Il ne s'était jamais senti bien de toute sa vie : chéri, protégé, pardonné, encensé. Il aurait pu rester là pour toute l'éternité, drapé dans ce nuage d'amour.

Il était...

Il n'était plus Arthur.

Il avait seize ans et il s'appelait Merlin. Il avait quitté son village, sa mère et ses amis, pour partir vers l'inconnu, vers la ville, vers Camelot, et il était plein d'enthousiasme à la pensée de découvrir le vaste monde. Il ne connaissait de la vie que le gruau de sa mère Hunith, le sol de la maison où il dormait à Ealdor, les amusements d'enfant qu'il partageait avec son ami Will. Il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas comme les autres adolescents de son âge à cause de ses pouvoirs, et qu'il devait absolument les dissimuler s'il ne voulait pas avoir d'énormes problèmes.

Il avait conscience de sa différence, une différence qui avait toujours été là et contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien, et il avait peur d'être rejeté à cause d'elle, peur d'être considéré comme un monstre, mais malgré tout, il était rempli d'espoir, parce que l'espoir faisait partie de sa nature, et cet espoir consistait en un seul rêve : trouver sa place quelque part être accepté, être aimé, avoir un but au service duquel grandir.

Pour inaugurer son arrivée en ville, un homme était décapité sous ses yeux, pour avoir commis le crime d'être différent, lui aussi, et la peur, qu'il avait pensé laisser derrière lui, resurgissait aussitôt pour l'oppresser, le prenant à la gorge. A peine arrivé dans les appartements du médecin de la cour, vers lequel sa mère l'avait envoyé, il sauvait la vie de Gaïus, d'instinct, avec sa magie, et il était sévèrement mis en garde : si jamais il utilisait ses pouvoirs au vu et au su de tous, il pourrait s'estimer perdu...Arthur ressentait ce qu'avait ressenti Merlin alors : le même sentiment d'injustice, la même tristesse, la même colère, et surtout, la même peur de ne jamais être accepté pour qui il était vraiment. Comme lui, il essayait de faire profil bas.

Mais, malgré ses efforts pour passer inaperçu, il se retrouvait en butte aux brimades d'un jeune arrogant qui s'amusait au tir sur cible mobile, et il était choqué par l'attitude qu'avait ce chevalier présomptueux envers plus faible que lui; déterminé à aider son prochain, Merlin lui faisait ravaler son franc parler sans méchanceté, et, en rançon de son courage, il échouait en prison après avoir appris qu'il venait de s'adresser au prince en personne d'une façon inconvenante. Alors, le dragon enfermé sous le château lui apprenait que son destin était de protéger cet énergumène qu'était le Prince de Camelot, parce qu'ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce, destinée à unifier la terre d'Albion. Les deux faces d'une même pièce ! Comme Merlin, il pensait : _n'importe quoi, _mais ensuite, il se retrouvait à sauver sa supposée moitié de l'attaque d'une sorcière vengeresse alors que ça n'était pas du tout prévu, et il était bombardé son serviteur sur décret du Roi en personne.

Il ressentait de la révolte, du désespoir, du mécontentement, de la frustration; et une tristesse omniprésente à la pensée d'être toujours sous-estimé, toujours rabroué, toujours considéré comme un idiot. Mais tout cela commençait à se changer en respect alors qu'il réalisait le poids que le jeune Prince présomptueux qu'il servait portait sur ses épaules, puis en admiration face à sa volonté de bien faire, puis, en tendresse lorsqu'il s'apercevait du cœur qui se cachait sous l'apparence de l'arrogance, et enfin, en désir d'aider, de soutenir, de protéger Arthur. Et d'être reconnu de lui comme un allié, comme un ami.

La peur sous-jacente d'être découvert, jeté en prison, brûlé vif, était toujours aussi grande, mais au fil du temps qui passait, le désir d'aider, de soutenir et de protéger commençait à prévaloir sur elle peu à peu, l'envie de reconnaissance disparaissait, pour laisser émerger un altruisme plein de compassion.

Et la magie était au cœur de ce désir. Et la magie _était _ce désir. La magie piégeait le vil Chevalier Valiant, la magie terrassait l'Adanc la magie sauvait le père de Guenièvre de la maladie; la magie enchantait la lance qui terrassait le griffon. Parfois, la magie ne pouvait rien, comme lorsqu'il s'agissait de boire une coupe empoisonnée à la place d'Arthur, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce que, même quand il n'était pas possible d'utiliser la magie, à cause de la peur de la condamnation, l'amour, lui, était toujours là. Grandissant. Grandissant. Jusqu'à tout envahir, jusqu'à tout submerger, jusqu'à déplacer des montagnes.

Disant _je suis prêt à mourir pour vous, _comme lors de l'épreuve envoyée par Anora après que le crétin royal ait tué la licorne, parce que le jeune crétin royal n'était pas qu'un crétin, mais un homme au cœur pur, dont la bonté attendait d'être révélée, et dont le nom, Arthur, était l'inspiration même de l'amour.._. _Arthur était bouleversé de se voir par les yeux de Merlin; bouleversé de découvrir ce que Merlin voyait en lui.

Pour Merlin, la magie...la magie était le poumon de l'amour dont Arthur était le cœur...

La magie envoyait des globes lumineux pour sauver Arthur des ténèbres où Nimueh l'avait piégé; la magie empêchait Sophia de troquer son âme contre l'immortalité dans le lac d'Avalon; la magie protégeait le jeune druide qu'Uther voulait mettre à mort; la magie venait au secours du village d'Ealdor et mettait en déroute une armée de bandits; la magie forgeait une épée de légende pour barrer la route à un démon la magie se donnait en sacrifice après la morsure de la Bête Glatissante; la magie anéantissait le pouvoir maléfique de Nimueh la sorcière la magie terrassait le sorcier maudit qui répondait au nom de Cornélius Sigan elle conduisait Morgane jusqu'aux druides pour lui apprendre à ne pas avoir peur d'elle-même, elle révélait l'imposture de la reine Catrina, elle était menacée d'anéantissement pour avoir dessiné des chevaux de fumée, elle combattait les chasseurs de sorcière en les prenant à leur propre jeu, elle exaltait le pouvoir du véritable amour face aux philtres dérisoires, elle regardait l'avenir en face pour mieux pouvoir le changer, elle apaisait des dragons et leur offrait sa clémence, elle sauvait Uther en déjouant les poisons de la Mandragore, elle combattait des monstres d'outre-tombe pour empêcher Camelot de tomber, elle perçait à jour les plans de Morgane, elle libérait des gobelins pour les remettre en boîte, elle choisissait des Lancelot et des Gauvain comme compagnons pour Arthur parce qu'elle savait qu'ils seraient les meilleurs compagnons qu'il puisse espérer, elle empêchait les Sidhes d'arranger un mariage, elle contrecarrait les plans de Morgause et Cenred à Fyrien, elle libérait le Roi pécheur de la malédiction qui le faisait souffrir, elle sauvait Guenièvre du bûcher et de la disgrâce,elle brisait le pouvoir des armées immortelles.

Elle était _toujours _aux côtés d'Arthur : dans tous les combats, dans tous les écueils faisant tomber quantité de branches aux moments les plus opportuns, trouvant toujours le moyen de faire s'effondrer un plafond ou de briser la sous-ventrière d'un cavalier assoiffé de sang pile quand il le fallait veillant à ce que les coups mortels soient déviés, à ce que les enchantements assassins soient contrés, à ce que les mauvais esprits soient écartés. Familière, bienveillante, omniprésente, la magie était dans la trame même de la vie d'Arthur, mais Arthur était aveugle à son action permanente, et à la manière dont elle l'enrobait comme un bouclier depuis toujours... parce qu'il était tellement imprégné par elle, tellement habitué à vivre avec elle, qu'il était incapable de la distinguer.

C'était à cause de cet aveuglement que l'amour endurait les épreuves, les humiliations, les difficultés sans jamais rien faire d'autre que grandir, profond, sincère, tenace, condamné à se taire et à s'oublier...

Maintenant, Arthur _ressentait _Merlin. Il se voyait par ses yeux. Il voyait leurs deux vies du point de vue de l'ami, du serviteur, du _magicien. _Il éprouvait ce qu'il avait éprouvé, à chaque aventure, à chaque épreuve, à chaque dilemme, il sentait le poids des responsabilités qui pesaient sur lui écraser ses frêles épaules.

Merlin avait peur, pour lui, en permanence. Mais il était incapable de condamner un petit garçon à mort pour sauver l'avenir. Il était incapable de laisser mourir Morgane d'une hémorragie cérébrale. Il n'arrivait pas à vouloir le mal, même celui de ses ennemis. Il espérait toujours leur rédemption, il ne pouvait se résoudre à haïr. Son âme était pure et resplendissante. Arthur pleurait avec lui sur la jeune fille maudite qui se changeait en Bastet à la lumière des étoiles, lorsqu'elle mourait dans ses bras devant le lac d'Avalon, parce qu'il l'avait aimée sincèrement. Il souffrait avec lui quand le Seigneur des Dragons, Balinor, son père, périssait trop tôt en lui léguant ses pouvoirs, le laissant, à nouveau, bâtard et orphelin. Il mourait intérieurement à chaque mensonge que Merlin était obligé de dire pour pouvoir accomplir sa mission, s'obligeant à les dire parce qu'ils étaient nécessaires, s'obligeant à écouter, encore et encore, celui pour lequel il se sacrifiait chaque jour lui répéter : _la magie est mauvaise _et entendant à la place : _je ne pourrai jamais t'accepter tel que tu es_.

Merlin qui réussissait à trouver les mots pour l'empêcher de tuer son propre père, Merlin qui était à ses côtés même lorsque tous les autres l'abandonnaient... Merlin qui rappelait à lui ses chevaliers dispersés quand il avait besoin de leur présence, qui lui rendait sa force quand il la perdait, Merlin qui _incarnait _l'espoir disparaissait à chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'Arthur _ne pourrait jamais l'accepter tel qu'il était_.

Arthur le sentait si déterminé à donner sa vie pour lui, même lorsque ses pouvoirs flétrissaient en présence des Dorochas, alors qu'il était terrifié comme n'importe qui d'autre; Merlin était prêt, au même titre que lui, à se sacrifier pour refermer le voile tout comme il était résolu à tout mettre en oeuvre pour sauver le Roi Uther, alors qu'il aurait dû être son plus farouche opposant, juste pour prouver à Arthur à quel point il l'aimait... juste pour lui montrer qu'il n'était _pas _mauvais. Arthur le voyait décider de se transformer en Dragoon, d'abord pour Guenièvre, puis, pour Uther, et il embrassait avec lui l'immense espoir qu'il avait de changer la vision que le Prince de Camelot avait de la magie... puis, il se décomposait de l'intérieur avec lui lorsqu'il échouait... Toutes ces larmes qu'avait versées Merlin, sur chacune de ses erreurs... Comme Arthur les comprenait, et comme il regrettait, de n'avoir pas pu être _là _pour lui dans ces moments-là, là pour lui dire, tout simplement : _ce n'est pas de ta faute _et _tout ira bien._

Merlin le sauvait lors de son duel contre le terrible champion de la Reine Annis, Merlin combattait Morgane et détruisait le fomohrre, Merlin résistait au pouvoir de Lamia, Merlin perçait à jour la fourberie d'Agravain, Merlin découvrait avant tout le monde la vérité sur le retour de Lancelot, Merlin l'empêchait de tuer Guenièvre transformée en biche puis la guérissait lorsqu'elle était blessée, Merlin l'assommait lors du siège de Camelot pour pouvoir le soustraire aux foudres de Morgane, Merlin appelait son dragon à son aide pour anéantir les armées qui le poursuivaient, Merlin plaçait l'épée dans le lac, puis la retirait du lac, enfonçait l'épée dans la pierre, puis, l'incitait à s'en saisir...

Arthur en avait des vertiges, enlevé dans le torrent de feu de cette vie qui défilait sous ses yeux, de ce cœur qui battait à l'unisson du sien, de cette âme qui était l'autre moitié de la sienne.

Il sentait pulser cette pensée en lui : _protéger, protéger, protéger, _cette nécessité vitale qui venait avec l'amour et qui était le propos de la magie.

Il voyait les erreurs de Merlin et les souffrances indélébiles qu'elles lui avaient causées. La libération du dragon, l'empoisonnement de Morgane, la mort d'Uther, la trahison de Guenièvre qu'il était arrivé trop tard pour empêcher...

Merlin qui voulait tant faire le bon choix mais qui n'y parvenait pas toujours et qui portait chacune de ses fautes comme un poids qui ne disparaîtrait jamais. Merlin qui s'épuisait et s'inquiétait et pour qui mentir était de plus en plus lourd et de plus en plus triste, mais qui pensait sincèrement ne pas avoir le choix et qui avait toujours aussi peur qu'Arthur apprenne la vérité, peur d'être rejeté, détesté, à cause de ce qu'il était, à cause de la magie, à cause de l'amour.

La magie... sauvait Guenièvre des hommes envoyés par Ular. La magie... sauvait Morgane de l'emprise du démon qui la possédait, et lui ouvrait la voie de la rédemption... la magie entourait Morgane. Les yeux d'Arthur s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'ils distinguaient Morgane entourée d'enfants dont le sourire était enfin redevenu ce qu'il avait été jadis... Morgane... sa soeur... que Merlin lui avait ramenée...

La magie était l'âme de Merlin, et elle n'aspirait qu'à le servir, comme le disaient ces lèvres blessées qui s'ouvraient pour dire : _quoi que vous puissiez croire, je suis toujours votre serviteur. _Même roué de coups, nié, exilé, rejeté loin de lui, Merlin n'avait jamais cessé d'être son serviteur, avec chaque fibre de sa magie. Les images et les émotions défilaient dans la tête d'Arthur, s'accélérant, s'amplifiant, et soudain, toute cette pression, toute cette peur, tout cet amour, et le fardeau de ces terribles responsabilités, se mêlèrent en lui dans un seul nom. Il crut que son cœur allait éclater, éclater de la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour la personne qui portait ce nom, éclater de tant de bravoure, de générosité, de loyauté, de sacrifice, tout cela _pour lui, _c'était trop, trop immense, trop puissant, et cependant, d'une telle douceur, et d'un tel réconfort, qu'il était incapable de vivre sans cela, si bien qu'il se sentait juste... reconnaissant.

Le sort se dissipa, et Arthur, incapable de contenir ses sanglots, secoua la tête, puis, saisissant son ami par les épaules, le prit dans ses bras, et le serra contre lui, de toutes ses forces, en disant : «Merlin», sans se soucier des convenances ou du ridicule. Il arrivait juste à se cramponner à lui, et il répéta son nom, à voix basse, en écoutant la respiration rauque de Merlin contre sa joue, en sentant ses larmes inonder son cou.

Arthur comprenait ce que Merlin aurait été prêt à sacrifier s'il le lui avait demandé, et savoir qu'il l'aurait fait sans hésiter augmentait encore sa gratitude, et son admiration. La loyauté de Merlin était la plus incroyable qui soit au monde et la manière dont il était capable de placer son destin entre ses mains sans hésiter était plus belle preuve d'amour qui puisse exister. Il pouvait le voir, maintenant qu'il savait qui était vraiment Merlin, et ce qu'était sa magie.

Et il avait, enfin, le sentiment d'avoir les yeux grands ouverts.

-C'est moi qui te demande pardon, réussit-il à articuler.

Merlin hocha la tête contre lui, dans un sanglot silencieux.

-Jamais je ne te demanderai de sacrifier ta magie pour moi, promit Arthur.

Merlin émit un son étouffé, et Arthur le serra plus fort. Il le fit, autant parce qu'il en avait envie, que parce qu'il savait à présent, que, depuis des années, Merlin rêvait qu'il lui fasse _un câlin. _Un câlin exactement comme celui-là, dans lequel il pourrait s'appuyer sur lui et fermer les yeux pour oublier, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il était celui qui était censé protéger les autres, et se sentir pleinement protégé à son tour.

Alors, pour une fois dans sa vie, Arthur ne plaisanta pas, ni ne donna de bourrade solide dans le creux de son épaule. Au lieu de cela, il l'entoura de ses bras forts et fermes, et il resta là, à tenir étroitement son ami qui tremblait comme une feuille, de s'être révélé si complètement à lui avec tant de courage.

Puis, quand il entendit Merlin soupirer contre son oreille, Arthur se dégagea de l'étroite embrassade, et découvrit, attendri, qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être couvert de ridicule. Les yeux de Merlin étaient à peu près aussi rouges que devaient l'être les siens, et il avait l'air de sortir du lit avec ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Nous rentrons à Camelot, dit-il, d'un ton autoritaire. Ensemble.

Merlin hocha la tête avec un grand sourire idiot et répéta :

-Ensemble.

Arthur renifla, puis, dit d'un ton supérieur :

-Tu es une vraie _fille, _Merlin_. _Regarde-toi: tu as le nez mouillé_._

Arthur fit quelques pas, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand il entendit derrière son dos : «_tête de cuiller ». _

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir de quoi demain serait fait, puisqu'à cet instant précis, il chaque chose était enfin revenue à sa place


	17. Chapitre 16

_**Legend : oooo merciiiiii :) ça me fait tellement plaisir que cette révélation te parle ! Maïawela :merci de rejoindre les reviewers et de t'être régalée avec cette histoire ! Ma : je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura une suite... tout dépendra si vous voulez que je vous emmène jusqu'à ma version de Camlann :) A l'origine, je voulais faire une trilogie, mais il me reste des idées... enfin, on verra bien ! Sabrinabella: super, toi aussi, tu rejoins les rangs des reviewers ! c'est super motivant pour moi de voir que ça vous plaît :). Nellium : le câlin, on en rêve tous, mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'Arthur assume d'être sentimental par moments ! Dollophead : ne tarde pas trop ! Et Looooooooooooooo où es-tuuuuuuuuuu ? **_

_**Finalement ce ne sera pas deux chapitres mais trois, car celui-là n'était pas prévu au programme ! Mais j'avais envie de m'amuser et de continuer à Merthuriser un peu ! J'espère que ça vous fera rire, un peu de légèreté c'est bon aussi parfois !**_

CHAPITRE 16

Merlin et Arthur reprirent la route de Camelot, côte à côte. Arthur tenait son cheval par la bride pour marcher auprès de Merlin. Et après un long moment un peu étourdi, il rompit le silence enchanté qui les enveloppait. On aurait pu croire que c'était pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent. Merlin était encore tout commotionné d'avoir pu montrer _toute la vérité _à Arthur et il se sentait étrangement léger, nu et vulnérable, après lui avoir révélé tous ses secrets de cette manière-là. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Arthur l'avait _vu _et il l'acceptait tel qu'il était. C'était ce qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie ! Maintenant, il _espérait _quelque chose d'intelligent. Mais quand Arthur ouvrit la bouche, en lui jetant au passage un regard en coin, ce fut pour demander, d'un ton incrédule :

-Franchement, Merlin : qu'est-ce que c'est que ce manteau ?

Merlin lui jeta un coup d'oeil étonné.

Il avait un faible pour sa nouvelle garde-robe, et, tout à sa joie, il dit d'un ton bienheureux

-Il est élégant, non ?

Il n'aurait pas dû se montrer si naïf, il s'en rendit compte dès qu'il eut terminé sa phrase.

-Elégant ? fit Arthur, hilare. Il y a des _plumes _collées dessus. Des _plumes, _Merlin.

Le Roi roula des yeux d'un air éloquent et s'exclama en retroussant le nez :

-Ce sont les _filles_ qui portent ce genre de choses.

-Arrêtez de me traiter de fille, Votre Annerie, se rebiffa Merlin. Il faudrait voir à ne pas tout mélanger. J'ai du style, voilà tout. Evidemment, pour vous, qui n'en avez pas...

-Je suis sûr que Morgane trouverait ça ravissant, coupa Arthur.

La réplique de Merlin mourut sur ses lèvres.

Morgane _avait_ trouvé ça ravissant. Elle avait essayé de le cacher à toutes forces, mais ses pensées avaient filtré malgré elle.

Arthur lui lança un regard triomphant, conscient d'avoir fait mouche.

-Ahah. Tu n'as rien à répondre à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin s'empourpra.

-En fait... reconnut-il.

-Elle l'_a _trouvé ravissant, dit Arthur, dont le sourire ne cessait de s'élargir tandis qu'il le dévisageait.

-Comment le sauriez-vous ? dit Merlin, sur la défensive.

-C'est ce qui se passe quand on lance un sortilège de vérité, dit Arthur d'un ton guilleret. La vérité _transparaît._

_-Vous avez eu le temps de faire attention à ce genre de détails ? _s'étrangla Merlin.

-Quoi, tu croyais sans doute que je serais trop abasourdi par ton _dragon _pour remarquer ? Morgane a adoré ton manteau : si ça n'est pas une _preuve _que tu as des goûts de fille, claironna Arthur_._

_-_Je n'ai pas des goûts de fille !

-Tu portes des plumes !

-Il y a un sens profond aux plumes. Je m'appelle Merlin. Et un merle est un oiseau. Donc...

-Tu vas t'envoler ? fit Arthur, hilare.

-En fait je pourrais m'envoler, fulmina Merlin. Et vous laisser planté là comme un idiot. Je suis un sorcier et je...

-Merlin ? dit Arthur avec bonne humeur.

L'habitude fit s'interrompre Merlin aussitôt pour répondre :

-Oui ?

-La ferme.

Ils se regardèrent et Arhur eut un vaste sourire.

-Je n'ai aucune envie que tu t'envoles.

-Crétin royal.

-Idiot magique.

Merlin pantela, puis, éclata de rire. Arthur rit avec lui et le cheval leur lança un regard apitoyé en ayant l'air de penser qu'il était la seule créature présente à avoir la moindre once d'intelligence.

Quand le fou-rire fut passé, Merlin s'essuya les yeux.

-Arthur ?

-Oui, dit le Roi, en reprenant son souffle.

Merlin plissa les yeux et avoua :

-Ca m'a manqué.

-A moi aussi, Merlin. A moi aussi.

Arthur lui jeta un regard en coin.

-Si tu recommences à pleurer, je te trouve un nom de fille.

-_Vous_ avez les yeux qui brillent, Votre Annerie.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Arthuria.

-Pigeonnette.

-C'est un nom horrible ! s'indigna Merlin.

-C'est un nom d'oiseau, rectifia Arthur. Il fallait bien que je prenne les plumes en compte.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Après tout ce que vous m'avez fait endurer, vous croyez pouvoir m'appeler _Pigeonnette ? _Je suis Emrys. Je suis le plus grand magicien de tous les temps. J'exige d'être traité de manière...

-Merlin ?

-Oui...

-La ferme.

Merlin arrondit la bouche, furieux.

-C'est moi le Roi Présent et à Venir, pavoisa Arthur. Je t'appelle comme je veux..

-Je devrais vous changer en crapaud.

-Tu n'oserais jamais.

Ils se toisèrent l'un l'autre.

-Euh... les filles ? vint les interrompre une voix inconnue.

Arthur et Merlin se retournèrent comme un seul homme, outrés, pour découvrir qui avait osé s'adresser à eux avec tant d'effronterie. Un groupe de six brigands de grand chemin se trouvaient face à eux, pointant dans leur direction épées et arbalètes. Ils portaient des armures de cuir matelassées et ils souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Ils devaient les avoir encerclés depuis un moment parce qu'ils semblaient parfaitement amusés par la scène.

-Vous êtes adorables toutes les deux, s'exclama le chef hilare, mais permettez-nous d'interrompre votre petite discussion... et de vous alléger de votre or ? Dès que vous nous aurez rendu ce petit service, nous vous laisserons retourner à votre dispute conjugale.

Le sourcil de Merlin sauta vers le haut.

Les yeux d'Arthur se plissèrent légèrement.

-Comment nous avez-vous appelés ? s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

-C'était ma réplique, s'exclama Arthur, en se retournant vers Merlin, agacé.

-Très bien ! A vous l'honneur, alors, lui répondit Merlin en écartant les mains. Faites-vous plaisir ! Je surveille vos arrières.

-J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça, dit Arthur en le toisant de haut.

-Ils sont six, et vous êtes seul, vous avez bien besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller vos arrières, argumenta Merlin.

-Surveille donc plutôt nos avants, pendant que je juge de quoi tu es capable.

-Vous plaisantez ? Je ne vais quand même pas faire de la magie comme ça, devant tout le monde...

Arthur lui adressa un regard éloquent.

-Comme si c'était la première fois.

Merlin se sentit tout embarrassé.

-Très bien... je voulais dire... pas _devant vous. _C'est trop... personnel, ça m'intimide que vous me regardiez.

-Ca _t'intimide _? dit Arthur qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Oui, parfaitement. D'habitude...

-Euh...

Ils s'interrompirent. Les bandits les dévisageaient d'un air perplexe. La mâchoire de deux ou trois d'entre eux semblait être sur le point de se décrocher.

-Assez plaisanté, intervint le chef. L'or, d'abord. Les discussions sur l'oreiller, ensuite.

-Quel oreiller ? s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Arthur et Merlin, indignés.

-Tu m'as encore volé ma réplique ! s'exclama Arthur.

-Un instant; j'ai quelque chose à rectifier.

Merlin se retourna vers les bandits.

-Je ne dors pas avec _lui _il ronfle, s'exclama-t-il, en pointant son doigt sur Arthur.

-Au moins, mes chaussettes ne sentent pas mauvais comme les tiennes !

-C'est bien normal, vu que c'est moi qui les lave ! Vous en salissez tellement que je n'ai plus le temps de m'occuper des miennes, c'est pour ça qu'elles sentent. Vos ronflements, par-contre, vous ne les devez qu'à vous-même, et laissez-moi vous dire qu'ils sont assourdissants.

-Je ne _ronfle _pas.

-Demandez à Gwen !

-Qui est Gwen ? demanda l'un des brigands, d'un air intéressé.

-C'est la Reine de Camelot, s'exclama Arthur, d'un air réprobateur. Un peu de respect quand vous parlez d'elle ! D'ailleurs, vous feriez bien de changer de ton. Parce que je suis le Roi Arthur, et cet épouvantail à plumes, que vous voyez-là, est _le plus puissant magicien de tous les temps. _

_-Et nous sommes sur le point de vous botter les fesses, _poursuivit Merlin, d'un ton qu'il espérait menaçant.

Arthur se frappa la tête contre la main en levant les yeux au ciel, avec l'air de dire _tu aurais pu éviter de dire ça, parce que tu n'es pas DU TOUT convainquant_.

-Mais bien sûr ! Et moi, je suis Dame Morgane, dit le chef des brigands en riant.

-Ne parlez pas comme ça de ma sœur, dit Arthur, avec un regard menaçant. Vous êtes bien trop laid pour usurper son nom.

-Assez ! s'exclama le chef des brigands.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut un peu confus. Quatre des six arbalètes crachèrent des flèches mortelles et deux épées sifflèrent dans les airs; les flèches s'arrêtèrent net, figées en apesanteur, puis se retournèrent comme des boomerangs pour clouer deux de leurs envoyeurs à l'arbre le plus proche. Une épée fut transformée en pétunia, l'autre fut arrêtée par un bouclier. Un brigand se retrouva pendu par les pieds la tête en bas au sommet d'un arbre, une liane enroulée autour de ses bottes, tandis qu'une branche morte en attaquait un autre à coups répétés sur la tête. Le chef termina assommé aux pieds d'Arthur tandis que l'ultime rescapé s'enfuyait en courant.

Arthur regarda Merlin, puis, successivement : les deux hommes cloués aux arbres par leurs vêtements comme après un jeu de fléchettes, celui qui se balançait dans les hauteurs, et celui qui était engagé dans un duel à mort avec une bûche. Puis, il ramassa le pétunia qui gisait par-terre, et il admit, amusé :

-Pas mal.

-_Pas mal ? _répondit Merlin. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire de plus pour mériter un bravo ?

-Sortir un dragon de ta manche ? proposa Arthur.

Puis, il admit.

-En tout cas, je te reconnais une chose : tu as certainement un style... très original.

Arthur éclata de rire et tourna les talons.

-Je crois, marmonna Merlin en le suivant d'un regard sombre, que je vais faire un effort pour la paix, et que je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

-Je t'ai entendu ! lâcha Arthur par-dessus son épaule.

Ils étaient encore loin de Camelot lorsque le soir tomba, et ils s'arrêtèrent pour camper.

Merlin se mit en devoir de ramasser du bois pour le feu, et partit à la pêche au harpon dans le ruisseau le plus proche. Il prit trois poissons qu'il mit à griller sur une pique, puis, il aida Arthur à s'extraire de son armure, en s'exclamant au passage qu'il avait _encore _grossi. Arthur protesta avec véhémence; Merlin voulut regarder dans son sac pour découvrir où il cachait ses friandises; et ce fut alors qu'il trouva les miettes des pâtés en croûte.

-Je le savais ! s'exclama-t-il, triomphant.

Arthur eut beau protester, les évidences étaient là...

Le poisson se trouva grillé à point et ils le dégustèrent avec appétit. Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, Merlin jeta un coup d'oeil à son Roi. Une idée venait tout juste de germer dans sa tête...

-Arthur.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que vous aimeriez rencontrer mon dragon ?

La bouche d'Arthur s'arrondit, et son regard se mit à briller comme celui d'un enfant.

-C'est... possible ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit Merlin. D'autant que je suis certain qu'il meurt d'envie de vous être présenté.

-Kilgarrah, lâcha soudain Arthur. C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin ressentit une immense fierté à la pensée qu'Arthur se rappelle le nom du Grand Dragon. Quand il avait lancé son sortilège, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses effets soient si nombreux et si bénéfiques ! C'était comme s'il avait réussi à faire toute l'éducation d'Arthur en l'espace de quelques instants...

-Est-ce que vous voulez ? insista-t-il.

Arthur siffla entre ses dents. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que la journée était pleine de surprises ! D'abord, il avait intériorisé une somme de connaissances inimaginable en l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis, il avait combattu sa première bataille aux côtés de Merlin magicien, et découvert que les pétunias étaient son arme secrète. Et maintenant, il était sur le point de rencontrer un dragon ! Il aurait dû se sentir dépassé, mais en vérité, il se sentait jeune, fougueux et enthousiaste comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. C'était l'effet Merlin : leur camaraderie, leurs chamailleries idiotes, et l'humour qu'il y avait en chaque chose quand il était là... le faisait rajeunir et se sentir plus léger.

-Allons-y, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton guilleret. Après tout, Kilgarrah et moi n'avons jamais été présentés correctement. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, il a essayé de me faire griller à grands coups de flammes, puis de me dévorer vivant.

Merlin lui adressa un regard peiné.

-Il n'était pas lui-même, protesta-t-il.

-Je sais, dit Arthur, avec un petit sourire. Je connais ton dragon, as-tu déjà oublié ? Lui aussi, faisait partie de ton sort de vérité.

-A une seule exception près, jeune Pendragon, tonna une voix caverneuse, dans le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes. Je ne suis le dragon de personne !


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Encore une fois merci pour vos coms ! Valir : bienvenue ! Tu as tout saisi, mon but dans cette fic était d'amener la relation Arthur/Merlin au max de son potentiel, mais sans slash. En vrai, je kiffe les slash Merthur ! Alors ça peut paraître bizarre que je n'ai pas choisi d'en faire un ici ! Pourquoi cette décision ? Parce que le slash n'arrivera jamais dans la série et que je voulais respecter ça dans le développement de cette histoire, alors je me suis dit : qu'est-ce que j'aimerais voir à l'écran et qu'il serait possible de voir à l'écran ? Et c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire... Ca ne veut pas dire que je n'écrirai pas un bon slash à l'avenir, mais en tout cas, pas dans cette version-là... soit dit en passant, j'aime beaucoup le sous-texte dans la série, et je trouve qu'elle n'a pas besoin de slash pour qu'on puisse voir (sentir) les possibilités infinies de la relation Merthur...On s'en fiche que ce ne soit pas explicite, ce qui est génial, c'est que les gens peuvent s'imaginer ce qu'ils veulent... quelque part, ça reste complètement ouvert à toutes les visions (et à tous les rêves lol). Arthur et Merlin passent aussi bien en tant que maître/serviteur, frères de cœur, meilleurs amis du monde, amants à la vie à la mort... ou tout ça à la fois... je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on les aime. Legend : mdr ! Non moi je le vois super classe le manteau de Merlin, mais un peu haute couture dans l'esprit XD. Arthur par-contre a une vision différente mais bon, pour lui la mode se résume aux cottes de maille! Ca me fait plaisir de t'avoir fait rigoler, ils me font tellement rigoler aussi ces deux-là XD. Merci pour tes encouragements et pour ton soutien ! Ma : merci à toi aussi ! ça me touche beaucoup de savoir que tu serais partante pour une suite ! Et je retiens que tu as aimé les pâtés en croûte ! Dollophead: ooo quel com ! oui nous sommes en manque de câlins Merthur... mais dans la nouvelle saison je les trouve beaucoup plus proches, presque sur un pied d'égalité, et leur relation a beaucoup évolué en bien ! Ils sont comme branchés sur le même cerveau, on sent que c'est spécial ce qui se passe entre eux...et perso c'est le renforcement de cette alchimie que je veux voir ! Les disputes sur l'oreiller : je me suis bien marré en écrivant ça, c'est vrai qu'ils font «couple» avec leurs chamailleries ! Avec Merthur, on a la même impression que quand on voit des gens qui sont ensemble depuis très longtemps : ils se complètent leurs phrases et ils se marrent de vannes que personne d'autre n'arrive à comprendre ! Tous ceux qui sont à côté ont l'impression d'être à l'ouest, mais ils s'en fichent parce qu'ils sont dans leur truc, c'et ça que je voulais retranscrire! Une pensée pour Lo ! Assez parlé, la suite ! XD**_

CHAPITRE 17

Arthur regarda Kilgarrah se poser face à eux et pensa : «gigantesque ». Se retrouver face à un dragon était une expérience intimidante, même lorsque le dragon en question n'avait pas particulièrement l'intention de vous faire griller à coups de flammes ni de vous dévorer vivant.

Il s'efforça néanmoins de faire bonne figure et de ne pas avoir l'air _trop _impressionné, parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de donner à Merlin une nouvelle occasion de l'appeler _Arthuria_.

Merlin s'était avancé vers la créature, et tous deux étaient en train de s'échanger des compliments.

Arthur les avait déjà vus faire, grâce au sortilège de vérité, mais les regarder pratiquer juste sous son nez en temps réel était assez fascinant.

-Vous m'avez devancé j'étais sur le point de vous demander de nous rejoindre, disait le magicien.

-Je suis un dragon, Merlin, lui rappela Kilgarrah. J'ai un don naturel pour les rendez-vous avec le destin.

-J'ai enfin honoré ma promesse envers vous, et, pour la première fois, je peux me tenir devant vous sans honte.

-Ce que tu as accompli, jeune magicien, tu l'as accompli grâce à ton cœur, et aujourd'hui, ce que j'ai discerné en toi depuis le commencement va enfin pouvoir devenir visible aux yeux de tous.

-Je suis heureux, Kilgarrah.

-Et la magie se réjouit avec toi, car ce jour est un grand jour pour nous tous, et pour Albion, acquiesça le dragon.

Arthur n'avait jamais vu Merlin faire les yeux doux à personne comme il les faisait à Kilgarrah.

Il avait l'air d'un amoureux transi face à sa dulcinée. Et le dragon semblait tout autant sous le charme du magicien, à en juger par le sourire qui s'inscrivait sur son visage. Inutile de chercher à comprendre comment un dragon pouvait sourire : cela relevait du mystère même pour Arthur qui assistait au phénomène. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu expliquer, c'était qu'il était _convaincu _que Kilgarrah souriait de tous ses yeux à cet instant précis, malgré ses dents tranchantes et ses griffes acérées.

-Voici le Roi Présent et à Venir, dit fièrement Merlin, en se retournant vers Arthur pour faire les présentations.

-Voici le Dragon qui n'appartient à personne, dit Arthur, par bravade, en regardant Kilgarrah.

-Arthur, dit Merlin, avec un regard indigné.

-Quoi ? répondit Arthur. C'est _lui _qui l'a dit pas moi.

Kilgarrah eut un rire chaleureux, comme si cette scène l'amusait profondément.

Puis, il reprit son sérieux, et avança d'un pas, les yeux fixés sur Arthur comme s'il le mesurait du regard.

-Enfin, nous nous rencontrons, jeune Pendragon.

-Si vous avez bonne mémoire, c'est déjà la deuxième fois, lui rappela Arthur, en haussant un sourcil.

Il prit une inspiration et il dit :

-Je vous dois des excuses, pour toutes les années que vous avez passées enchaîné en-dessous du château. Au nom de Camelot, et de mon père.

-Rien n'arrive jamais sans une bonne raison, jeune Pendragon, répondit Kilgarrah. Et nul ne peut endosser seul la responsabilité de tous les choix par lequel le destin est forgé...

Arthur échangea un regard perplexe avec Merlin, déstabilisé par cette réponse.

-Je n'ai pas tout compris, c'est normal ? lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

-Les dragons aiment parler par énigmes, lui répondit Merlin sur le même ton.

-Si tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué; je te signale que j'ai un excellent souvenir de toutes les conversations où il t'a laissé sur les dents. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse la même chose avec moi.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait autrement.

-Peut-être parce que je suis le Roi Présent et A Venir ?

-Vous êtes toujours aussi présomptueux, en tout cas.

-C'est impoli de faire des apartés à deux quand on est engagé dans une discussion à trois, signala Kilgarrah, d'un ton amusé.

-Même lorsqu'il s'agit des _deux faces de la même pièce _? dit Arthur, d'un ton joueur. Maintenant que nous en sommes-là, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'éclairiez sur ce point. Pourquoi _les deux faces de la même pièce ?_

_-_L'union du magicien Emys et du jeune Pendragon représente le lien entre l'ancien et le nouveau monde, répondit Kilgarrah. C'est seulement au travers de ce lien qu'Albion pourra voir le jour et devenir le royaume de légende qu'elle est appelée à être. Vos deux noms ont été inscrits dans l'histoire bien avant votre naissance, et votre destin restera gravé dans toutes les mémoires bien après votre mort. C'est un destin que vous ne pouvez accomplir l'un sans l'autre...

-Et si... nous ne nous étions pas du tout entendus ? dit Arthur, avec un regard sceptique. Ou si j'avais été incapable d'accepter la magie de Merlin ? Que se serait-il passé ?

-Albion serait morte avant même sa naissance, répondit Kilgarrah. Et ses royaumes auraient sombré dans le chaos.

-Tout ça, parce que moi, et Merlin, nous serions séparés ? dit Arthur, incrédule.

-Les deux faces d'une même pièce ne peuvent exister l'une sans l'autre, répondit solennellement Kilgarrah. Sans Merlin, jeune Pendragon, tu ne serais pas le Roi que tu es devenu. Et sans toi, Merlin ne serait pas non plus le Magicien qu'il est devenu. Maintenant, il vous faut unir vos forces pour unifier Albion et accomplir ce que vous avez été destinés à faire depuis l'aube des temps : redonner à la magie sa juste place dans le monde.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. _Redonner à la magie sa juste place dans le monde ? _Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, au juste ? Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi un seul instant aux implications de sa décision d'accepter Merlin tel qu'il était. Elle était venue comme une évidence. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire autrement ! Mais bientôt, ils seraient de retour à Camelot. Comment justifierait-il le fait qu'il était de retour avec son serviteur, alors que celui-ci était désormais bien connu pour être un magicien, s'il ne changeait pas aussi les lois concernant la magie ?

Seulement, il ne se voyait pas du tout faire ça. Une chose était la magie de Merlin une autre était la magie _tout court. _Il avait pleinement confiance en la première, parce qu'elle émanait d'une personne à qui il aurait confié sa vie les yeux fermés. Mais la magie en général, et la magie des autres sorciers? C'était une toute autre histoire...

Merlin le regarda, et parut soudain très déstabilisé.

-Arthur... dit-il, d'un ton hésitant. Après que nous soyions retournés à Camelot... la magie ne sera plus illégale, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez bien l'intention... de changer les lois qui la répriment ?

Arthur frissonna.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui t'a fait croire ça, dit-il, d'une voix faible.

-Ce qui m'a fait croire ça ? s'emporta Merlin, rouge pivoine. Je ne sais pas ! Laissez-moi réfléchir... Oh ! Pourquoi pas le fait que vous m'ayiez dit : «jamais je ne te demanderais de sacrifier ta magie pour moi !» ou bien votre détermination à ce que nous rentrions _ensemble _! Et l'épisode des brigands, tout à l'heure, où vous m'avez poussé à vous faire la démonstration de ce dont j'étais capable, parce que vous étiez _curieux_ ! Mais non ! Bien sûr ! C'est moi qui me fait des idées ! Parce que la magie est illégale, et que le Roi de Camelot est le plus grand des hors-la-loi du royaume ! _Où avais-je la tête !_

-Merlin !

-Oui ?

-La ferme.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

-Ce que tu dis est vrai : j'accepte _ta _magie, mais ça te concerne... _toi, _pas les autres_._

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Dites moi : comment allez-vous expliquer le fait que vous ayiez un magicien pour serviteur si la magie continue d'être illégale ? Allez-y, j'aimerais bien vous entendre !

-Tu ne pourrais pas être... une exception ? dit Arthur, en clignant des yeux.

-Je ne veux pas en être une ! Vous êtes le crétin le plus obstiné et le plus insupportable que j'aie jamais rencontré !

-Je pourrais bien dire de toi la même chose !

-Mon Dieu, Kilgarrah, je suis vraiment désolé, dit Merlin, confus, au Grand Dragon qui suivait la scène avec intérêt. Je pensais que cette question-là était réglée. Je croyais que...

-Il me semble, répondit Kilgarrah, que vous avez grand besoin de tirer cette partie-là des choses au clair entre vous. Mais souvenez-vous : sans magie, point d'Albion...

-Vous n'allez quand même pas nous laisser comme ça ? dit Merlin, indigné.

-Convaincre le jeune Pendragon est ton destin, pas le mien, s'amusa Kilgarrah.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est encore à moi de faire tout le travail ? s'écria Merlin, furieux.

Pour toute réponse, Kilgarrah étendit ses ailes, et s'envola vers le ciel en riant.

Merlin se retourna vers Arthur, qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure d'un air profondément troublé.

-Je ne veux pas être une exception, redit-il, avec force. Des dizaines de personnes comptent sur moi pour que la magie puisse à nouveau être reconnue... des gens qui souffrent de vivre dans l'illégalité depuis des années je ne peux pas les trahir je ne peux pas les décevoir. Et je refuse de profiter d'un nouveau statut qui serait créé pour moi seul tandis qu'ils devraient continuer à se cacher.

Arthur soupira. Il savait toutes ces choses. Il avait vu la souffrance de Gili, d'Alator, et de tous les autres sorciers anonymes qui avaient été obligés de se cacher toute leur vie alors qu'ils ne rêvaient que de pouvoir être eux-mêmes, sans parler des druides, qui n'avaient jamais fait de mal à personne et qui avaient souffert de dizaines de persécutions... Il savait que c'était pour eux que Merlin parlait, et que c'était envers eux qu'il avait un devoir.

-Je comprends, dit-il. Tu as un engagement envers les autres magiciens, comme j'en ai un envers mon peuple...

-La magie n'est pas mauvaise, s'exclama Merlin, d'un air implorant.

-Je sais, dit Arthur. Mais même s'il existe beaucoup de magiciens honorables, tous ceux qui la possèdent n'ont pas un cœur aussi bon que le tien. Et c'est un danger qu'il me faut prendre la peine d'évaluer.

Merlin baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'Arthur disait la vérité... mais il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre.

-Je ne peux pas rentrer à Camelot et tout bousculer d'un seul coup, reprit Arthur. Nous devons prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire. Sur le principe, je pourrais envisager une loi qui explique que l'usage de la magie... aux fins d'aider, de protéger ou de guérir son prochain... n'a rien de répréhensible...

-Vous êtes sincère ? dit Merlin, avec espoir.

-Oui, mais toute loi suppose des moyens de contrôle, reprit Arthur. Et je ne veux pas me précipiter dans quelque chose que je serai incapable de maîtriser par la suite. Alors... je te demande de m'aider, Merlin. A y réfléchir. Et à trouver la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Le peuple de Camelot. Les magiciens. Les druides. Albion. Toi. Moi. Si ce que nous sommes supposés faire est unir l'ancien, et le nouveau monde, celui de la magie, et celui de la raison, il nous faut agir prudemment et avancer pas à pas.

Merlin hocha la tête, avec bonheur. Cela, il pouvait l'entendre.

-Nous trouverons un moyen, affirma-t-il. Ensemble.

-D'ici là, tu seras l'exception, expliqua Arthur. Ou, disons plutôt, la promesse d'un changement à venir. Il faudra, bien sûr, rectifier publiquement les choses pour que les gens sachent que tu n'as jamais essayé de me tuer. Et je t'accorderai mon pardon devant toute la Cour, pour services rendus à Camelot.

Arthur soupira.

-Le plus difficile, pour moi sera de me trouver un autre serviteur, reconnut-il avec répugnance.

-Quoi ? Vous voulez me licenciez ? s'écria Merlin, qui n'arrivait pas à le croire.

-Merlin : tout le monde saura que tu es un magicien, dit Arthur, en le regardant comme s'il était stupide.

-Je ne veux pas que vous preniez un autre serviteur, protesta Merlin, indigné. Je peux très bien être votre serviteur _et _votre magicien en même temps. C'est exactement ce que je suis depuis cinq ans, je vous signale, et je m'en sors très honorablement.

-Je comptais faire de toi mon conseiller, lui annonça Arthur.

Merlin se tut. Il avait l'air déchiré, entre le plaisir qui lui faisait rosir les joues, et la répugnance qu'il semblait ressentir à la pensée de quitter ses fonctions premières.

-Tu es censé être Emrys, lui rappela Arthur, avec impatience. Le plus puissant magicien de tous les temps ? Tu pourrais tenir toute une armée en respect à toi tout seul ! Tu as un dragon ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas passer le reste de ta vie à repriser mes chaussettes ? Ca ne ferait vraiment pas _sérieux, _Merlin_._

-Si je peux utiliser ma magie pour mes corvées, je ne vois pas où serait le problème, protesta Merlin.

-Les corvées t'ont toujours assommé d'ennui, répliqua Arthur. Tu ne les as jamais faites qu'à contre-coeur, il n'y a qu'à voir comme ton remplaçant, Jean-Charles -

-Georges, rectifia Merlin, les yeux plissés. Il s'appelle Georges.

-Oui, enfin qu'importe – il n'y a qu'à voir comme il te surpasse pour se rendre compte que tu es le pire des serviteurs qui soit.

-Je ne veux pas que vous en preniez un autre, dit Merlin, obstiné.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que quand je m'occupe de vous, je sais de quelle humeur vous êtes, si vous avez passé une bonne journée, si quelque chose vous cause du souci; j'ai du temps pour vous écouter, pour vous donner mon avis, et nous faisons des blagues, et ensuite vous essayez de m'assommer en m'envoyant quelque chose sur la tête, mais vous me ratez à chaque fois, et si je n'ai plus ça...

_Ca me manquera, _pensa Arthur, le cœur serré, en même temps que Merlin le disait à voix haute.

-Merlin...

-Non. Certaines choses ne doivent jamais changer, dit Merlin, obstiné, en secouant la tête. Et certainement pas celle-là... En tant que votre serviteur personnel, je peux vous protéger plus facilement, vous accompagner où que vous alliez, et m'assurer que vous ne faites pas n'importe quoi...

-C'est bon, tu m'as convaincu, dit Arthur, qui se sentait soulagé malgré lui, mais ne voyait vraiment pas comment ils allaient pouvoir faire pour s'en sortir. Mais ça ne règle pas le problème de ta crédibilité...

Les yeux de Merlin pétillèrent soudain alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit.

-Vous savez ? Si vous voulez vraiment un magicien pour siéger au Conseil et à la Table Ronde, j'en connais un qui serait tout à fait crédible...

-Ah oui ? Qui ça ? demanda Arthur, sceptique.

-Moi... en un peu plus vieux ? proposa Merlin. Je suis sûr que je pourrais avoir l'air très officiel du haut de mes quatre-vingts ans.

-Et comment diable comptes-tu expliquer ça aux gens ?

Merlin haussa les épaules.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à expliquer. Ce serait un peu comme d'enfiler un vêtement de cérémonie... je suis sûr que comme ça, le fait que je soie votre serviteur le reste du temps aurait l'air beaucoup moins bizarre.

-C'est certainement l'idée la plus bizarre que j'aie jamais entendue, dit Arthur en éclatant de rire. En fait, elle est tellement bizarre qu'elle pourrait bien fonctionner...

-C'est vous qui vouliez que j'aie l'air crédible, lui signala Merlin.

-Tu ne le seras certainement pas avec ce manteau, grogna Arthur. Il faudra que nous te trouvions quelque chose d'autre à mettre... j'ai en tête un chapeau qui siérait particulièrement bien à tes quatre-vingts ans !

-Un chapeau ? dit Merlin, les sourcils froncés.

Il se souvenait encore de la précédente horreur qu'Arthur avait placée sur sa tête et il devinait le piège. Face à lui, Arthur se fendit d'un gigantesque sourire...


	19. Chapitre 18

_** Dollophead :merlin jeune serviteur/merlin vieux magicien, je pense que ça pourrait donner lieu à des situations cocasses ;) mais comment ça marchera ? je ne le sais pas encore ! Saroura : hé oui, le chapeau à pointe, EXACTEMENT XD ! Ma: merci d'être fidèle au poste ! Legend : Solel a plus d'un tour dans sa manche... ses motivations vont encore s'éclaircir ;) narilla snape : merci de nous rejoindre, et de ta review fantastique ! ton blabla n'est ni futile ni interminable, il me donne du courage pour continuer ! et oui, c'est un peu une école de magie qu'a montée Morgane ;). Quelques réponses à tes questions dans le chapitre qui vient, mais pas toutes ! Lo : Looooo tu es de retouuuuuuuur ! youppie ! et je t'ai fait rigoler... :) Je savais que mes brigands te plairaient j'ai rigolé aussi en écrivant cette scène XD**_

_**Je viens de regarder le superbe 502, et je suis encore sous le choc ! Cette saison 5 est vraiment fantastique... mais les choses tournent mal pour tout le monde !**_

_**Je ne peux pas attendre pour vous offrir ce chapitre ! C'est le dernier de cette trilogie... je pense que vous apprécierez le twist final ! Les choses se corsent ! Je voulais faire une fin complètement ouverte... je pense que ce n'est pas raté ;).**_

_**Je comptais m'arrêter là... mais vos reviews enthousiastes me donnent de plus en plus envie de vous emmener vers Camlann ! Je crois bien qu'il y aura un quatrième volet... Mes idées se mettent en ordre peu à peu...! **_

CHAPITRE 18

La Reine Guenièvre était étendue dans son lit, profondément endormie...

Il s'approcha silencieusement, et se pencha sur elle, étendant sa main au-dessus de son ventre...

Le sort qui lui permettrait de l'empêcher à jamais de concevoir un enfant était facile à lancer; en quelques instants, il s'assurerait qu'Arthur Pendragon n'engendre jamais d'héritier, et que sa lignée mourrait avec lui... La Reine endormie ne lui avait causé aucun tort. Elle semblait innocente dans son sommeil. Il n'éprouvait envers elle aucune haine... Mais elle avait fait l'erreur d'épouser le mauvais homme, et à cause de cela, jamais elle ne connaîtrait la chance de porter la vie.

Elle ne sentirait rien; elle ne souffrirait pas... Il concentra ses pouvoirs, prêt à frapper...

Quand soudain, quelque chose le retint. Une intuition...

Il retint son sortilège, et sonda prudemment les alentours avec son pouvoir. C'était bien ce qu'il avait cru percevoir ! Un puissant bouclier de protection magique entourait la Reine ! Il réussirait peut-être à le désactiver, mais s'il le faisait, l'auteur de la barrière enchantée détecterait aussitôt sa présence... Et il serait découvert !

_Merlin, _pensa-t-il, avec haine, furieux de voir ses plans être contrecarrés...

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être démasqué. Il devrait trouver un autre moyen que la magie d'empêcher la Reine de concevoir...

_Il y a toujours un moyen, _pensa-t-il, avec un sourire glacial.

Il devrait y songer plus tard... Dommage pour elle le sortilège aurait été indolore... alors que l'autre alternative, elle, serait forcément douloureuse. Il recula d'un pas, puis, se détourna de la Reine. C'était la dernière fois que Merlin se mettait en travers de sa route.

Lorsqu'Arthur rentrerait avec lui, il se ferait neutraliser, et c'en serait terminé une fois pour toutes de ses pouvoirs.

Fort de cette pensée, il disparut de la chambre.

Il voulait profiter de cette nuit pour faire un voyage qu'il n'avait que trop reporté...

Il arriva sur l'Ile des Bénis grâce à l'aide de sa magie.

Il ne s'était jamais rendu dans ce lieu auparavant, mais il en avait entendu maintes descriptions, et il le croyait abandonné depuis longtemps; d'après ses informations, les grandes prêtresses qui y avaient régné jadis étaient toutes mortes, et les palais où elles avaient vécu étaient tombés en ruines... Il s'étonna de découvrir l'île habitée il ne s'y attendait pas il était rare qu'il soit incapable de prévoir l'avenir... et il n'aimait pas être surpris.

Cependant, le spectacle face auquel il se retrouva n'était pas pour lui déplaire...

Au milieu des ruines des anciennes habitations se dressait une grande maison de maître, construite en marbre blanc autour d'un patio, et entourée d'un jardin verdoyant, soigneusement entretenu, où croissaient des pommiers et des cerisiers. Face à la maison, entourée de vieux sycomores, se dressait la majestueuse silhouette d'un Temple de l'Ancienne Religion, dédié à la magie, dont les douze colonnades représentaient les douze préceptes des Grandes Prêtresses... l'édifice était bâti sur un nœud de pouvoir, et il en émanait une puissance paisible; l'autel qui se trouvait au centre du Temple était recouvert d'offrandes : fruits frais, pétales de fleurs et coupes d'eau claire, à destination des esprits de l'eau, de la terre et du ciel. Des drapeaux à prières étaient accrochés entre les colonnades, recouverts des symboles de l'ancienne langue. Un bouclier magique entourait la maison et le Temple, les nimbant d'un ciel ensoleillé, d'un ciel magique. En-dessous du bouclier, l'aube était douce comme en été et le vent perçant qui balayait l'île se changeait en brise au parfum de fleurs...

Des enfants jouaient dans le jardin, autour de l'eau vive d'une grande fontaine de pierre, à côté de la statue du dragon – une statue magnifique, qui avait sans doute nécessité des heures de travail acharné même pour un magicien talentueux. Il admira le dessin des ailes de la créature et le sculpté ciselé de son visage, si parfaitement rendu qu'on l'aurait cru vivant...

Il regarda les enfants, avec stupeur. Ce n'étaient pas des enfants ordinaires, et leurs jeux ne l'étaient pas davantage... Il dépassa une petite fille qui jouait à faire graviter une pomme au-dessus de sa tête, se figea devant trois jeunes garçons qui jouaient à « vole-corde » en lévitant à tour de rôle. L'espace d'un instant, il leur envia leur innocence. Trop tôt, sa propre insouciance lui avait été ravie, trop jeune, il avait cessé de jouer et de rire. Il ne pensait pas qu'il existe encore un lieu en ce monde où les enfants magiciens puissent avoir cette chance...

Il entendit un grondement sourd, et son regard se leva instinctivement vers le dragon... Comment pouvait-il émettre ce son s'il était fait de pierre ? Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une statue immaculée, mais d'un dragon bien vivant. Il eut un choc. Les deux adolescentes se cachaient sous ses ailes, tenant chacune un tout petit garçon par la main, cessèrent de parler et de rire pour lui adresser des regards effrayé dragon tourna lentement vers lui ses yeux d'argent, chargés d'une hostilité et d'une défiance qui lui étaient entièrement destinées, et il sentit une terreur sourde ramper en lui face à l'expression de menace silencieuse de la créature. Ce fut cet instant que choisit l'un des jeunes magiciens, un garçon qui n'avait pas plus de quatorze ans, pour courir en direction de la maison en criant :

-Dame Morgane ! Dame Morgane !

Il sentit un sourire s'inscrire sur ses lèvres...

Il ne s'était pas trompé en venant la chercher ici; même s'il ne s'attendait certes pas à la trouver en telle compagnie... Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort lorsque le garçon réapparut sur le seuil de la porte.

Elle émergea un instant plus tard, et il frissonna. Sa beauté était encore plus saisissante que dans ses souvenirs. Son visage d'ivoire où étincelaient les joyaux de ses yeux verts était encadré des longues boucles brillantes de ses cheveux noirs. Elle portait une robe de soie bleu nuit, dont les voiles caressaient le sol derrière elle, et ses pieds étaient nus. Elle semblait paisible. Plus paisible qu'elle ne l'était dans ses souvenirs, et aussi, bien plus puissante. L'aura de pouvoir qui l'entourait le galvanisa, et il pensa : _ma Dame..._

Le regard de Morgane passa sur lui, puis, croisa celui du dragon. Dans un frémissement de jalousie, il les sentit communiquer tous deux en silence; il était incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il pouvait ressentir la force du lien qui les unissait.

Les enfants avaient interrompu leurs jeux, sentant que quelque chose d'inhabituel était sur le point de se produire, et tous leurs regards étaient fixés sur lui.

-Rentrez maintenant, leur ordonna Morgane, d'une voix douce et impérieuse.

Ils lui obéirent aussitôt, les plus grands prenant les plus petits dans leurs bras pour les emmener au plus vite. Ils étaient peut-être une trentaine; la plus grande n'avait pas plus de seize ans le plus jeune commençait à peine à tenir sur ses jambes. Le dernier d'entre eux referma la porte de la maison derrière lui.

Le dragon déploya ses ailes, et s'envola.

Morgane, et lui, restèrent seuls face à face.

Elle s'avança sur l'herbe émeraude, marchant vers lui en silence si légèrement qu'elle semblait flotter au-dessus du sol. La brise agitait les longues boucles de ses cheveux noirs et sa démarche était majestueuse, aérienne.

Il vint à sa rencontre, et, lorsqu'ils furent face à face, il s'immobilisa.

Elle le dévisagea un long moment, les yeux brillants, mais le visage indéchiffrable, comme si elle cherchait à retenir la joie instinctive qu'elle éprouvait à le revoir...

_Elle n'a pas oublié, _pensa-t-il, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Puis elle dit :

-Bonjour, Mordred.

-Tu m'as reconnu, murmura-t-il, émerveillé.

Il n'était pas certain qu'elle en soit capable. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis l'époque où elle l'avait connu, petit garçon. Il était un homme aujourd'hui. Il avait longtemps attendu avant de chercher à la retrouver...

Elle eut un léger sourire.

-Oui. Bien sûr, je t'ai reconnu. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais je serais capable de te reconnaître entre mille.

Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

Mais elle ne fit pas un geste vers lui.

-Que viens-tu faire ici ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme.

Elle était sur ses gardes, prête à utiliser sa magie pour protéger...à nouveau, il sentit la jalousie monter en lui. _Sa famille. _C'était ainsi qu'elle considérait les enfants qu'elle avait envoyés à l'intérieur. A l'abri. Il pouvait sentir la farouche tendresse qu'elle leur portait, et sa méfiance envers lui, malgré le lien qui les unissait...

-Je suis venu te voir, dit-il.

-C'est chose faite, répondit-elle.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-Je suis la grande prêtresse de ce lieu, dit Morgane. Je perpétue la tradition de l'Ancien Culte. Je fortifie la magie de l'île afin qu'elle redevienne pour les nôtres la source de puissance qu'elle était jadis. Je secours les enfants sorciers abandonnés ou convaincus de crime à cause de leur pouvoir. J'enseigne la magie à ceux qui possèdent le don afin qu'ils apprennent à ne pas craindre ce qu'ils sont.

-Crois-tu avoir les connaissances nécessaires pour ce faire ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

-J'en ai suffisamment, dit Morgane, en plissant légèrement les yeux de colère face à son incrédulité. J'ai l'approbation des druides en cette oeuvre et plusieurs grands magiciens sont déjà venus prier dans ce Temple et rendre visite à mes enfants. De plus...

Elle lui adressa un regard hautain.

-Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de ton avis pour affirmer que je sais ce que je fais, Mordred.

Il pouvait sentir la colère tirer en elle, mais elle la maîtrisait.

Il eut un signe de paix.

-Loin de moi l'idée de questionner tes pouvoirs, dit-il. Je peux sentir à quel point ils se sont développés. Mais dis-moi... quels sont tes projets en ce qui concerne Camelot ?

-Pourquoi cette question ? Camelot est un souvenir d'une autre vie pour moi, répondit Morgane.

-Je croyais que tu rêvais d'en être la Reine, ès tout, tu es l'aînée des Pendragon. Arthur a usurpé ton héritage.

-L'héritage d'Arthur est fait de terre et d'hommes, Mordred. Le mien est la magie.

Il hocha la tête, et sourit légèrement.

-Tu es... encore plus radieuse que dans mes souvenirs, Morgane. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier la belle dame qui m'avait sauvé de la colère d'Uther Pendragon. La douceur de sa voix, ou l'éclat de son regard. Pendant toutes ces années, pas un instant je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. La mémoire de ton visage m'a donné le courage de continuer... et la force de me battre.

Morgane regarda Morded, bouleversée par ses paroles. Il la regardait avec, dans les yeux, un éclat qui la troublait. Elle se souvenait de l'enfant qu'il avait été mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus un enfant. Et le beau jeune homme qui prononçait ces mots faisait vaciller son cœur malgré elle.

Dès la première fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il y avait eu entre eux un lien spécial.

Elle pouvait toujours sentir ce lien, et il la déstabilisait. Comme le bleu de ces yeux rayonnants de pouvoir qui la dévisageaient fiévreusement, ou la noblesse de ce visage d'enfant, qui avait grandi pour devenir celui d'un homme. En elle, le démon eut un sursaut, qui la glaça d'effroi. _Non ! _pensa-t-elle, en l'enchaînant fermement à sa volonté.

-Et toi... as-tu pensé à moi ? demanda-t-il.

-Parfois, reconnut-elle. Ces dernières années ont été troublées pour moi. J'ai traversé des moments difficiles. Je me suis égarée dans les ténèbres.

-Comme tous les magiciens d'Albion, répondit Mordred.

Il la toucha, de ses longs doigts fins. Elle baissa les yeux sur cette main qui effleurait la sienne, impuissante face à la chaleur qui l'envahissait. Elle se souvint du baiser de Merlin, qui l'avait faite revivre... C'était la première fois depuis si longtemps que des lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes, et ces lèvres avaient été si chastes, si innocentes... Le contact de Mordred était bien différent; il était chargé d'une passion fervente, d'une adoration silencieuse. Morgane se rappela de la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie en regardant Merlin partir, pour rejoindre Arthur. Elle s'était répété : _Emrys n'appartient qu'à son destin. _L'amour n'était ni pour lui, ni pour elle. Tout au moins, pas cette sorte d'amour.

Dumoins était-ce ce qu'elle avait cru...

Le démon tira sur sa chaîne, avec plus de force.

_Pourquoi l'amour te serait-il interdit, Morgane ?_

Elle retira sa main, vivement, s'obligeant à garder la tête froide. _Ce n'est pas de l'amour, _pensa-t-elle. _C'est juste un vertige. L'amour est dans ce que je bâtis ici. L'amour est dans le lien que je partage avec Aithusa. L'amour est dans le Temple de l'Ancien Culte, et dans l'enseignement que je prodigue à mes enfants._

Son moment de faiblesse passa.

Mais le visage de Mordred était doux quand elle leva les yeux pour croiser son regard, faisant ressurgir la tendresse instinctive qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle revoyait le petit garçon blessé qu'elle avait soigné jadis comme si sa vie en dépendait...

-J'ai parcouru un long chemin, moi aussi, depuis cette époque. Je suis un chevalier de la table ronde aujourd'hui, dit Mordred à mi-voix. Pour tous, mon nom est Solel. Le peuple de Camelot m'admire, et Arthur me fait confiance.

Morgane le regarda en silence.

Puis elle demanda :

-Est-ce un titre de gloire pour toi, qu'ils t'admirent et t'apprécient alors qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce que tu es ?

Mordred eut un sourire glacial.

-C'est une preuve de leur stupidité, répondit-il.

Morgane ne lui rendit pas son sourire.

-Quelles sont tes intentions ? demanda-t-elle sans ambages.

-As-tu regardé dans l'avenir ces temps-ci ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

-J'évite de le faire. Mes visions me parlent de ténèbres.

-Laisse-moi te parler de la vision que j'ai eue, dit Mordred. Arthur n'aura pas d'héritier. La gloire de sa jeunesse s'efface déjà. Dorénavant, il ne fera plus qu'accumuler les erreurs. Son règne s'avèrera aussi décevant que celui d'Uther. Guenièvre ne lui donnera pas d'enfants. D'ici quelques années, il me désignera comme son successeur, et le peuple en sera ravi...

-Et ensuite ? demanda calmement Morgane.

-Je renverserai Arthur, répondit Mordred. Après lui avoir retiré la confiance du peuple. J'arriverai au pouvoir porté par les applaudissements des sujets de Camelot. Et je deviendrai le premier Roi Sorcier qui ait jamais régné. Je dirigerai Albion. Les ennemis de la magie plieront devant l'étendue de mes pouvoirs. La magie sera enfin libre, Morgane. Et l'Ancien Culte pourra être restauré dans toute sa gloire.

Morgane continua de le dévisager pensivement. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Les quelques fois où elle avait regardé l'avenir, la crainte l'avait fait reculer. Les images de la grande bataille qui se préparait remplissaient son cœur d'ombre... Dans l'une d'elles, elle voyait son frère giser dans son sang, transpercé par sa propre épée, et elle s'entendait crier son nom. Jadis, elle avait désiré la mort d'Arthur. Mais quand elle avait rêvé cette scène, elle n'avait ressenti que des regrets, et de la pitié pour lui.

-Quand ce jour arrivera... quand je serai Roi. Je voudrais... que tu soies ma Reine, Morgane.

Elle regarda Mordred, bouleversée.

-Tu es une puissante sorcière. Si tu t'unis à moi, rien ne nous résistera plus, et une nouvelle ère pourra commencer... Réfléchis à ce que pourra être le monde que nous gouvernerons ensemble. Les enfants que tu formes aujourd'hui pourront un jour constituer l'élite d'un noble peuple de magiciens, réléguant pour toujours le temps des purges et des bûchers dans l'oubi.

Elle désirait cela, autant que lui. Oublier le temps des persécutions. Faire renaître la magie. Mais quelque chose, dans cette argumentation précipitée, l'incitait à la méfiance. Et Arthur...

-Tu veux tuer mon frère, dit-elle, en le dévisageant.

-J'ignorais que tu avais de tels sentiments pour lui, répondit Mordred, surpris.

Elle ferma les yeux. Arthur, à l'agonie, gisant dans une mare de sang, le regard, plein de douleur et de détresse... sa vision la hantait. Elle avait combattu son frère lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise du démon; elle l'avait haï elle avait cherché à le tuer. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne ressentait plus de haine envers lui. Il avait beau être stupide, il avait beau commettre des erreurs, son cœur était innocent. Elle se souvenait des combats qu'ils avaient livrés ensemble, elle se souvenait de sa bonté. Arthur n'était pas responsable du fait qu'Uther lui ait enseigné à n'avoir pour la magie que de la défiance...

-C'est mon frère, dit-elle.

-Je ne veux pas le tuer, dit Mordred. Mais le détrôner ? Oui. Parce que je sais que sous son règne, les traditions de l'Ancien Culte, et la magie, ne feront que s'affaiblir... jusqu'à disparaître, si nous le laissons faire.

-Tu n'en sais rien, dit Morgane.

Mordred plissa les yeux.

-Emrys pense qu'Arthur est le Roi Présent et à Venir qui unifiera l'ancien monde, et le nouveau.

-Emrys est faible. Arthur l'a banni, et il s'est laissé faire. Il n'arrivera jamais à rétablir la magie en Albion. Il a eu sa chance, et il a échoué...

-Emrys n'est pas faible. Il a peut-être commis des erreurs... mais il a aussi accompli de grandes choses. J'ai foi en lui.

-Il t'a dupée, Morgane.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

-Veux-tu que je te montre, comment lui et ton frère réconcilieront l'ancien, et le nouveau monde ? Je peux te faire voir, l'avenir qu'ils construiront ensemble. Je peux te le faire voir, jusqu'au-delà du voile.

Morgane frissonna.

-Prends ma main, dit Mordred.

Elle hésita un instant. Puis, elle obéit. Dans l'étincelle de leur contact, elle sentit la puissance de la magie déferler. Ils étaient tout proches de la Source; Mordred puisait directement dans le pouvoir qui émanait de l'île des Bénis pour construire sa vision... Morgane vit un cristal de Neathid rayonner dans sa main; puis, comme lorsque Merlin l'avait emportée avec lui, quelques semaines plus tôt, elle se sentit enlevée... mais cette fois, vers l'avenir. Ce n'était pas un saut dans le temps de quelques années. Ils enjambèrent près de deux mille ans, qu'elle vit défiler en-dessous d'eux avec une rapidité qui lui donna le vertige. Mordred étreignait sa main avec force, guidant leur voyage, et elle pouvait sentir la puissance qui émanait de lui. Elle n'avait rien à envier à celle d'Emrys, mais elle était loin d'être aussi chaleureuse; il y avait en elle une douleur qui pulsait, irrémédiable...

Les pouvoirs de Mordred n'étaient pas assez grands pour que la vision de l'avenir qu'il voulait lui montrer soit entièrement nette. Mais Morgane se sentit horrifiée dès qu'elle posa pied dans ce futur. Tout était gris, mort, froid, étrange. Les gens avaient les yeux vides et le pas pressé au milieu de leurs inventions prodigieuses. Il n'y avait pas d'arbres. Il n'y avait pas d'eau. La terre elle-même paraissait exsangue et épuisée. Un bruit assourdissant régnait partout dans les rues de la ville hideuse où ils avaient été transportés, assorti d'une odeur pestilentielle...

-Sens-tu les esprits de l'eau, de la terre et du ciel ? dit Mordred, à ses côtés. Vois-tu les étincelles du pouvoir briller dans les yeux des gens de cette époque ? Perçois-tu la Source ?

Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une absence, qui était en elle comme une plaie béante.

-Il n'y a plus de magie, souffla-t-elle, horrifiée.

-Voilà le monde qu'Emrys et Arthur Pendragon bâtiront ensemble, dit Mordred. Voilà la merveilleuse Albion qu'ils réussiront à construire.

Morgane pâlit, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. En elle, le démon gronda, avec violence.

-Non, dit-elle, d'une voix terrifiée. Non, c'est impossible.

-Viens avec moi, dit Mordred.

Il l'entraîna dans une rue grise et silencieuse, au milieu des piétons de cette époque étrange. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique, et Mordred l'entraîna à l'intérieur... Sur les étagères s'alignaient des centaines, et des centaines de livres. Mordred en prit un, et l'ouvrit pour elle. Morgane regarda le titre. Il était écrit :

_La Légende du Roi Arthur._

Il lui montra la première page, et Morgane sentit ses yeux se brouiller, quand elle vit inscrit, en tête de chapitre :

_Merlin l'Enchanteur._

-Veux-tu voir la conclusion ? lui demanda Mordred.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait rien voir. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, sur l'Ile des Bénis. Elle avait besoin de revoir Aithusa... Elle avait l'impression que cette époque exsangue drainait ses pouvoirs. Elle était certaine qu'elle deviendrait folle si Mordred prolongeait cette vision plus longtemps...

-Regarde, dit-il.

_Merlin avait gagné..._

_Ainsi l'Ancien Culte, porteur de Chaos, s'abîma-t-il dans l'oubli, et une nouvelle époque radieuse put-elle voir le jour; celle de l'honneur, de l'ordre, et de la chevalerie, que le règne du Roi Arthur devait inaugurer..._

Morgane sentit son souffle lui manquer. _Aithusa, _pensa-t-elle, en se sentant glisser, irrémédiablement.

Mordred la regarda, impitoyable.

-Crois-tu qu'il y ait des dragons dans cette époque, Morgane ? lui demanda-t-il avec ironie. La magie est morte. Il y a bien longtemps _que les dragons aussi ont disparu._

-Non, c'est impossible ! s'écria Morgane.

Ses yeux flamboyèrent comme l'or, et elle rejeta le livre loin d'elle, pantelante.  
L'instant d'après, elle et Mordred étaient de retour sur l'Ile des Bénis. Elle s'écarta de lui comme si son contact le brûlait. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. La vision brûlait ses yeux, mordait son coeur. Elle poussa un cri terrifiant, et une fissure apparut dans la première des colonnades du Temple. Elle saisit sa tête à deux mains, en répétant : "non, non, non !". Puis elle tomba à genoux, une main sur son cœur. Emrys ne pouvait pas trahir la magie; il _était _la magie... Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait donné naissance à un tel avenir. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il les ait tous abandonnés...

-Est-ce cela que tu veux, Morgane ? demanda Mordred, d'une voix calme.

Lentement, elle leva les yeux sur lui.

En elle, le démon rugissait...

-Va-t'en, supplia-t-elle.

-Vas-tu le soutenir, lui ou me soutenir moi ? insista Mordred.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je ne soutiens que la magie, dit-elle, à travers ses larmes, se cramponnant à ses convictions pour lutter contre le démon dont les chaînes faiblissaient, d'instant en instant. Je suis la dernière des grandes prêtresses. Ce que je veux – c'est rétablir l'Ancien Culte pour que la magie redevienne puissante en ce monde. Reconstruire les palais en ruines de l'Ile des Bénis. Voir se multiplier les écoles sacrées où les enfants magiciens pourront apprendre à utiliser leurs dons. Dresser des Temples pour propager le pouvoir de la Source. Et vivre dans un monde peuplé d'autant de dragons que d'hommes.

-C'est ce que je veux, moi aussi. Et tu auras toutes ces choses, si je deviens Roi, dit Mordred, avec douceur, en s'agenouillant devant elle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour réaliser ce projet, répondit-elle, les yeux flamboyants. Regarde autour de toi, Mordred. J'ai déjà commencé. Je suis ici, au milieu des miens, et j'oeuvre _pour _la magie pour qu'elle puisse refleurir enfin. Toi, qu'as-tu fait jusqu'ici, hormis te cacher et réfléchir aux moyens d'accéder au pouvoir ?

-Je t'ai montré la vérité, répondit-il. Tout ce que tu as accompli ici sera détruit et sombrera dans l'oubli. Le règne d'Arthur restera dans toutes les mémoires comme celui où la magie s'éteindra au profit de l'ordre et de la chevalerie. Le futur ne se rappellera pas de Merlin comme de celui qui aura rétabli la magie, mais comme _du plus puissant des magiciens de tous les temps parce qu'il sera aussi le dernier. _Je suis comme toi, Morgane. Je veux oeuvrer _pour _la magie.

-Non, Mordred. Tu veux que la magie œuvres _pour _toi, rugit-elle.

-C'est faux.

-Tu veux devenir Roi.

-Pour sauver ce qui peut encore l'être, dit Mordred. Pour empêcher que cet avenir immonde n'advienne.

Elle haleta, et parvint à museler le démon qui cognait contre les murs de sa prison de toutes ses forces.

-Prends garde, Mordred. La soif de pouvoir corrompt. Elle dévorera ton âme si tu la laisses faire. Je le sais, je suis déjà passée par là.

Elle ferma les yeux et, dans un ultime effort, réussit à faire battre le démon en retraite. Ses larmes se tarirent. Son souffle s'apaisa. Elle se redressa lentement, et invoqua les esprits de la terre, du ciel, et de l'eau. La Source frémit, l'inondant des longs doigts étincelants de sa magie, stabilisant ses forces.

Elle pouvait respirer, à nouveau.

Mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus de repos désormais. Pas après avoir vu cet horrible avenir que lui avait montré Mordred. Pas après avoir ressenti l'absence de la magie dans le monde. Elle ne cesserait plus de se demander comment Merlin, le si puissant Merlin, au cœur si généreux, au regard si rempli d'amour, Merlin dont la merveilleuse magie faisait reverdir les arbres, guérissait la terre, et libérait les âmes condamnées aux ténèbres, Merlin dont l'infinie tendresse l'avait ramenée à la lumière, avait pu laisser un futur aussi désespéré advenir. Un futur sans magie ni dragons, un futur où tout ce en quoi elle croyait était _mort._

-Vas-tu réfléchir à ma proposition ? demanda Mordred..

Elle le dévisagea avec horreur, et répondit :

-Oui.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il voulut faire un pas vers elle.

-Non, dit-elle, en étendant sa main devant elle pour l'empêcher d'approcher.

Il se figea sur-place.

-Va-t'en, maintenant, ordonna-t-elle. Va-t'en, je t'en prie, Mordred. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Il hocha la tête, en silence, puis se mit à reculer.

Elle resta où elle se trouvait, sous le bouclier ensoleillé, au centre du patio enchanteur, à côté de la fontaine. Sa tête était légèrement inclinée sur le côté, ses yeux étaient clos. Elle semblait écouter le bruit de l'eau, immobile comme une statue, et il pouvait presque sentir le va et vient de ses pensées, entre lumière et ténèbres.

FIN

**_Oui, je sais, toutes ces questions sans réponses !_** _**Mais je vous jure que je pense à une suite :). Moi-même, je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est terminé !**_


End file.
